


New Horizons

by hawkeyesmyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesmyguy/pseuds/hawkeyesmyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another rp! Yay! This time it's about Sammy :3 who we'd sort of been neglecting until this amazing thread happened. Oops. Enjoy! (I know that the tags say this is a complete work but it's not and I'm not sure how to change that. ></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

"I still don't see why that woman's still standing after all this." The tall bearded hunter grunted as he drove his shovel into the rocky dirt and slammed his foot down on it to drive it in deeper. "She might have a pretty face but she's still a monster. Angels are just as bad as demons anymore." He added, his Texas drawl thick. He and his sister were hard at work digging out yet another grave for one of their fallen.

"That girl is with the Winchesters. Like it or not, they and her 'pretty face' are the only reason we're all alive Aaron." Anna Kate responded in a terse tone, tossing aside her own shovel full of dirt. She slung her long flame-red braid back when it slipped over her shoulder, wincing at the way her hair was sticking slightly to her skin from sweat and dried blood here and there from the fight. None of the blood was hers, but she had taken out more than her share of enemies and it showed.

"We lost good men today Anna Kate. Family." Aaron huffed, shooting her a dirty look. But she knew her younger brother well, the man was rough around the edges but had a good heart. Anger was about the only way he knew how to express grief.

"You're right about that. But if not for her power, our dead woulda had nowhere to go. Their souls would be lost forever!" She shot back, trying to keep her own tears and hurt in check for the sake of those around her. Her father and his group often partnered up with Barret and his men, and so those lost were her family too, blood related or not. But she had to be strong, had to set an example like her daddy always told her to. Joseph Addams was the leader of their family network of hunters, and as his oldest child Anna Kate was expected to be a leader among them as well.

Anna Kate hadn't gotten a chance to meet Aleah, either of the infamous Winchester brothers or their 'pet angel' Castiel personally yet, but she almost felt like she knew them with how much Garth tended to talk her ear off about them and their exploits. Her father and the other leaders of their close-knit group of hunters would just as likely have shot Sam or Dean Winchester on sight for all the grief they caused the world, but both Bobby Singer and Garth Fitzgerald after him had done a lot to convince them that the brothers were at least trying to right, even if they didn't always manage it. It had taken Barret's convincing to get her daddy to help with this venture, but Joseph was a smart, just man and now he was confident that back the Winchesters was ultimately the best call.

Anna Kate smiled softly at her brother, knowing how much he was hurting but also knowing he would come around once he'd had time to cool off. They'd be off soon and the open sky back home would comfort him. All of them. They kept at their work, getting dirty and working their hands to the bone but every one of Joseph's group was well accustomed to hard work living on a working ranch.

Garth came over to hand them water bottles, encouraging them to take a little break and so they stood leaning on their shovels and talking idly, staying off the sensitive recent events. The lanky hunter had told Anna Kate many times how lovely Aleah was and how great he thought it was that Dean and the half-angel loved each other. That kind of talk was enough to drive Aaron off to find someone else to take a breather with, and the slender redhead was left to chat with Garth alone. She didn't mind though, she enjoyed talking with the man and considered him a close friend.

Sam was busily digging grave after grave which…. He wasn’t entirely sure what made more sense, digging one giant hole for all the fallen to be burned together as a ‘family’ or doing it group by group. The weight of the job was heavy on most everyone and the added distaste towards Aleah from a number of hunters only made him feel worse than he already did. She had fought, they all did to right what had been more or less the Winchester’s wrong but they all made sure to keep her safe. To keep them all safe and he had to admit that it felt kind of good knowing that those that passed now had a place to go at least.

He sighed heavily and rested against the shovel, grinning as he watched his brother from a distance, quietly comforting Aleah. While none of this had been an easy task it was worth it in his eyes to go the extra mile to keep his adoptive sister alive. He crossed the campground and headed to join the others more or less until he heard steps behind him. “What up hombre? Lookin’ pretty peaked there, Sammy.” Garth called making him stop and Sam winced at the sound knowing full well that he would likely have to humor the man even if only for a moment.

“Considering the circumstances of our little… get together that’s none too surprising Garth.” Sam retorted and the lanky hunter smiled, towing a pretty slender redhead covered in near as much blood as the rest maybe more. Unlike most she hardly seemed nervous to run into him or maybe she had no idea who he was quite yet so Sam offered her a kind smile.

“Anna Kate here’s been dyin’ to meet the hunter behind it all, told ‘er all about how yah read the tablet, conversed with none other than the King o’ Hell ‘imself, found all them catalysts ‘n still managed time to maintain hair like that.” Garth quipped, tugging Anna lightly by the wrist and putting his arm around her. He knew full well she hadn’t exactly been dying to meet Sam nor Dean or Aleah but he had every intention of forcing their encounter if he had to.

The long haired hunter gave an awkward smile at the other’s words and nodded, “Uhh—Yea thanks, Garth.” He murmured in an uncertain fashion, glancing at the girl called Anna and running his hand through his sweat dampened locks. She made mention of how Garth never shut up about ‘his posy’ no matter how much they listened or tried to urge him to ease up a bit and Sam flushed pink lightly in the cheeks, feeling embarrassed not only for himself but Garth who never had any idea when it was okay to talk and when it wasn’t.

“Sounds like him.” Sam responded with an uneasy chuckle, nodding at Garth when the man slapped his hand over Sam’s already banged up shoulder and mentioned he was going to check on the rest, telling Sam to get acquainted with his new friend. “So I’m guessing that you’re Anna then? Part of Barret’s group right? Look my brother and I we… we really appreciate you and the others coming out here like you did to help. It means… more to us than you know.” He offered with a note of appreciation earning a grin from the redhead who stuck her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans and shrugged her shoulders, making mention of how she would have done it if it were her own after all they needed to reopen the gates for their own sakes.

“Right. Yea.” He returned and much to his surprise she let the subject go, her hand jutting out for him to take as she properly introduced herself in a southern drawl. Sam had to stifle a laugh as now it was steadily making more sense why Garth spoke with an accent himself only on occasion, though the man was from the south his tone only showed it when upset or by force perhaps from hanging out with the people he did. Anna arched a brow at the look on his face when he didn’t take her hand right away and he shook his head to clear his mind, extending his own blood covered limb and meeting her hand halfway. They both gave a firm shake, “Sam.” He said simply.

Anna Kate was no fool, the fact that Garth had just spent the last ten minutes fawning over the elder Winchester brother and his romance with the beautiful half-angel they had all come to save then promptly dragged her over to meet the younger and apparently unattached younger Winchester sibling was no coincidence. Sometimes her friend was about as subtle as a bull in a china shop.

She was more than amused by how eager Garth was to get her and Sam talking, and even more amused by how obviously uncomfortable his efforts were making the tall, banged up hunter before her. The young hunter had to admit that out of all the men Garth had tried to wrangle her into meeting, Sam Winchester was the most infamous... And by far the most handsome. 

It was difficult to keep her gaze trained on his face when his tattered t-shirt stuck to his chiseled frame from sweat and his low slung jeans did little to hide his... Assets. Anna Kate was careful never to let him or Garth notice her checking Sam out however, she didn't want to give her lanky friend any indication that she appreciated the aesthetics of this latest stallion he'd trotted out before her. 

She waited for the chance to properly introduce herself after listening to the boys' exchange, extending her slender arm, her hand covered by a heavy leather work glove.

"The name's Anna Katherine Addams. Most people call me Anna Kate." She smiled brightly, flashing her straight white teeth. Her fine boned features bent slightly when the man hesitated to extend his own greeting, but relaxed again when he finally shook her hand. She nodded when he spoke his name, liking the firmness of his grip and the way he looked her in the eye like they stood on equal ground.

It became immediately clear just why he had been reluctant to shake hands when she released her grip and her glove came away bright with fresh blood, and a lot of it. Her winter blue eyes widened with concern and she immediately shucked her filthy gloves off so she could inspect the man's hands without dirtying them further. Her instincts kicked in and she snatched up both his ruined hands without preamble, wrinkling her nose in disapproval at the crude strips of cloth he'd wrapped around his severely burned hands that were utterly soaked in blood. He'd obviously just made the token bandages to get him through so he could work on digging graves, but he really shouldn't be using them at all. He had to be in terrible pain, yet he had done more than his fair share of digging and hadn't made an excuse not to shake her hand.

"How did this happen? When you-" Her voice trailed off as she looked up to the ridge where Sam and Aleah had been working the ritual to reopen Heaven's gates. Garth saw the state of Sam's hands as well and chided him for working with the wounds he had, telling him he didn't have to be the tough guy. But the tall hunter brushed off the man's concerns and simply stated that they all had to put aside things like this to get their work done before more angels came to get revenge. 

Anna Kate studied Sam's face as he spoke, noting with satisfaction that there was no trace of pride or false bravado in his eyes. This man wasn't trying to prove that he was tough or anything foolish like that, he simply had a list of priorities and his own safety and comfort were well far down on that list. "Garth, let's have your water." Anna Kate prompted her friend, cutting off the lanky hunter's rebuttal to Sam's comment and giving him a look that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You're right, we do need to get this done, but at least let me rinse the worse of the grit out so the wounds don't get infected." The redhead spoke to Sam again as she took Garth's water bottle and efficiently peeled the soaked cloth off of Sam's hands. She poured the cool clear liquid over the man's wounds and to his credit he hardly flinched, but she could see from the tight set of his jaw that it hurt like hell. She took off her other glove and gave them to him, they were her daddy's so they should fit him well enough for now.

"That's a little better at least. Let you keep working anyway." She commented, knowing there was no point in telling Sam to stop. The hunter tried not to accept them and she cut him off with a dismissive noise when he told her it was too much, "I won't take no for an answer. You saved my cousins' souls from blowin' away in the breeze, the least I can do is give you a hand." The redhead winked at her own little pun, taking a step back from the hunter and smiling at him again.

"I gotta go help Aaron and the others finish up, we're pullin' out at sundown. Thanks for all your help y'all." She waved and turned on her heel, striding away not giving Garth a chance to rope her into sticking around and playing his little match-making game. Sam was definitely attractive, but she could see the scars on his soul in his eyes and they ran deep. She wasn't so sure if she should give someone like that more than a smile and a pair of old work gloves.

There was little to no time in between reopening the gates and their next hunt. Sam and Dean worked side by side most days until Aleah got pregnant. The eldest of the two of the two took less and less gigs with his younger brother so it was no surprise when Aleah gave birth to Mari that the man took days for himself to spend with his family.

It had been a long while since they opened the gates of Heaven and steadily things turned back to normal, the monsters in the darkness weren’t quite as frightening as before for many maybe because there was hope that they had a place to go should things go south on a hunt. For one reason or another it set a lot of people’s minds at ease. Sam got a call from Garth which wasn’t entirely uncommon, the man was like the new Bobby only… a little more persistent and a pain in the Winchesters asses. “You think it’s what? Garth how’s that even possible I thought the…” He cringed at the stupid name they had been dubbed with, shaking his head, “Jefferson Starships were wiped from existence?”

“’Fraid not big guy. Just like any other genocide somehow one always manages to survive. How they’ve been breedin’… that’s probably not somethin’ yah wanna know.” Garth responded through the other end of the phone, fidgeting with the keys to his beat up old car as he spoke.

“Okay, so where should I meet you? Dean’s kind of busy with Mari and Aleah now…” Sam muttered, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t be over heard and fighting the disappointed tone in he felt. He had to admit, though he hated it, he missed his partner in crime sometimes. While Dean and him didn’t always see eye to eye they worked well as a team over all.

“Oh my hands are tied, Sammy.” Garth answered, smiling to himself as he climbed into his vehicle, tossing his bag in the passenger seat and sticking the key in the ignition. “Don’t worry I got yah a good crew though just gotta call her myself let her know you need back up. She’s in the area already so shouldn’t be any big thing. Though you’ve got some travelin’ to do so I’d start your packin’ early and get on the road. I gotta go, I’ll text yah the det’s.”

“Garth, don’t you think this case would go smoother if I worked with someone I’m a little more… Give someone else your case.” Sam argued lightly into his phone, his lips pursing and he sighed with growing irritation when he got only Garth saying his rather annoying good byes. “Garth?” He questioned again and the line beeped which told him that the lanky hunter opted for hanging up and going.

Garth smirked to himself, typing on his phone and dialing out to another companion of his, “Anna Kate. Well if it isn’t my favorite redhead. No I’m no in trouble. I got a favor to ask yah baby doll.” He started. Anna Kate was one of the rare few who actually didn’t seem to mind being friend with Garth though she didn’t always agree with him but she did understand his odd to say the least behavior. “Listen… Remember that whole angel thing we did awhile back?” He questioned, grinning when she asked how she could forget something like that.

“Right. Well Sammy Winchester’s asked for you specifically to take this case with him. Now I’d go too but… Got me a Chupacabra ordeal back east and the other job requires a few sets of hands. Some rare breed kinda thing anyways he wants yah there.” Garth told her and she sounded confused. “Nah he saw yah on the hunt with the angel’s and remembered you. Anyhow…” He continued, giving her the minimum low down. “Sammy’s dealt with these kinda hybrid jackasses so you should be set to go. It’s not like vamps they don’t really nest but close enough.”

Anna Kate hung up her cell phone, staring down at the picture of Garth's cheese-ball grin she had set as his contact photo. "Honestly, sometimes I just wanna beat that man like a rented mule." She scoffed, pocketing her cell and striding back to her beat up old truck at a hurried pace. She knew full well that this was a set up, she'd been through this pony show with her friend Garth enough times to know that there was more going on than he let on. She had to wonder if Sam even asked for her to back him up at all, or if it was all just part of Garth's harebrained scheme to get her a date.

She wasn't sure why the lanky hunter was so dead set on fixing her up. It wasn't like she ever had any lack of male company. Back home and abroad, Anna Kate drew in men like bees to honey and she knew exactly how to put her best assets to use. She could get a man any time she wanted and she often did, but her friend seemed convinced that she was lonely and took it upon himself to play her matchmaker. She wasn't lonely, she was just busy, all the redhead had time for was a bit of fun now and then, nothing serious. She had too much on her plate for a relationship, and that was just fine with her...

Then why was her stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of seeing Sam Winchester again?

\---  
The redhead drove the couple hours over to the coordinates Garth had sent her, it was late so she opted for getting a room at the local dive motel. According to Garth, Sam wouldn't be arriving till at least tomorrow morning, and he told her under no circumstances should she try to take on the nest of 'crazy hybrids' on her own.

The redhead was fairly confident she could handle whatever threat these creatures presented, but she wasn't the kind to foolishly charge into a fight with no information. And if there was a whole nest of these buggers, she knew her odds were far better if she waited for backup.

Anna Kate was not a patient woman by nature. She was itching to get to work and hated that she couldn't, so she wandered down to the little bar across the street from her run down hotel. Maybe she might find a little entertainment there for the evening... Or the night. The redhead entered the establishment, immediately getting several stares which was nothing she wasn't accustomed to. She sidled up to the bar and flirted her way into a free drink from the tall bartender.

He chatted her up for awhile but she quickly decided he wasn't gonna be worth meeting up with him once his shift was over, but she didn't exactly let him know that so he'd keep sending the free gin and tonics her way. After awhile a man came into the bar, he was reasonably attractive and had the look of someone who like her, was just killing time until he moved on from this place. Anna Kate caught his eye almost immediately and to the bartender's disappointment she turned her attention to the stranger, giving him a sultry smile when he joined her at the bar and offered her a drink.

"Thanks darlin', but I've already got one as you can see." She responded, tipping her glass to clink against his beer bottle and sharing a little impromptu toast. The pair talked about nothing in particular for awhile, and after an hour or so the redhead knew things were about to take that turn that they so often did. But when he invited her back to his room, which happened to be at the same hotel she was staying at, Anna Kate found herself hesitant to accept.

He was handsome enough, easily enjoyable and even easier to forget the next morning, which was how she liked her men. But... Somehow no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she kept thinking about Sam and the fact that she'd be meeting up with him in the morning. The two activities shouldn't have anything to do with each other, and yet before she even really realized it, she was kindly declining his offer and heading back to her room to sleep off her buzz. Alone.

Anna Kate got back to the hotel, getting annoyed that the stranger from the bar had followed her all they way back, still trying to talk her into letting him warm her bed for the night but she couldn't exactly send him packing since he was staying at this hotel too. But when he trailed her all the way to her door and leaned into her as she fiddled with her lock, that was the last straw.

The redhead whirled and snatched the man's wrist, stopping his hand from trailing down her back to her rear and twisting it roughly backwards, using the momentum of her body to flip him around and slam him against the wall with his arm pinned painfully high up against his back. The whole maneuver took less than a heartbeat and the man yelled in surprise and pain, whimpering to be let go as she cranked his arm a little more for good measure.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady, now is it? Maybe you think the sun only comes up to hear you crow but like I said before, I'm not interested. I'm trying to be polite right now, but if you don't leave me the hell alone I'll break this arm off and shove it up your ass next time." She said in a syrup-sweet tone of voice, but the menace behind her tone and the way she was bending this man's limb to the point of breaking left no room for the man to doubt the sincerity of her words.

He promised to leave her be and Anna Kate released him, shoving him roughly away and watching with her arms crossed over her chest for him to stumble away, clutching his cranked arm and calling her a bitch under his breath. She smiled at that, shrugging and even more glad of her decision now not to sleep with him. The redhead retreated into her room and got to sleep quickly, satisfied with how her evening turned out even if it hadn't gone as planned.

Sam drove the decent trek to the coordinates that Garth had given him, absently growing amused as he used his GPS system on his phone that Dean hated so much. He liked calling the shots on the drives for once it was a nice change to have. His choice of music played softly through the speakers at a level that he could enjoy it at and still keep his focus. It was early morning before he finally made it to the diner he was meant to meet his new hunting companion at, checking and rechecking the address. Garth gave him a name, Addams… it rang a bell but then again he supposed he met a lot of hunters over the years.

The tall long haired hunter shut off his borrowed car from the bunkers packed garage and climbed out. It was always best in his eyes to meet them on neutral territory like this, decide if you liked them then opt out if you needed, sort of like a blind date which was kind of what this felt like considering Garth gave him little to nothing to base any judgments off of. He pushed opened the front door of the diner, the smell of bacon and waffles and syrup filling his nose as soon as he entered. A younger blonde greeted him in an accent that seemed forced, Southern but not quite, like maybe she wasn’t exactly from here in origin but had migrated this way. He smiled at her and nodded when she told him to take a table he liked and she would be right with him. “Thanks.”

Sam brushed a hand through his long dark hair and made his way towards a few of the booths, his brow furrowing because from what he could read not a single one of these old folks or rather… interesting characters from the town caught him as being a hunter. His instincts tended not to be wrong but he sighed, bending to a few of the booths and asking around for anyone named ‘Addams.’ He was making it to one of the corner booths when a slender redhead was sitting chowing down on a stack of pancakes and the little bump along her hip told Sam she was carrying.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of Garth, the man had good intentions but he sure hoped he wasn’t sticking him with some rookie hunter to test them both. “Excuse me.” He muttered, bending a little around the seat to try and get a look at her face so he could ask. Her bright eyes flickered up and she flashed him a wicked grin, greeting him in her little twang and Sam recognized it instantly. “Anna. Anna Kate. Umm—Hi.” He chuckled airily, awkwardly trying to move past the waitress going from table to table and running orders so he could move to sit with her on the other side of the table.

Anna Kate smiled and nodded her confirmation, though she seemed a tad worried herself, maybe because she knew what Sam did now too… that Garth was setting them up. He smiled crookedly in return, “Garth didn’t tell me who I was working with. Sorry I took so long but… a bit of a haul for me.” He stated softly, ordering a cup of coffee when the same blonde girl came by to talk to him. She muttered that it was no problem that she found ways to pass her time last night and he nodded an understanding feeling strange that she would be unbothered by voicing that… a trait much like his brother.

Anna shook her head and explained, she tossed back a few and pinned a guy against his will. “That’s great… I… We should probably focus on the case.” He winced, finding that whatever people did with their time was their business and not his. She started again and told him the man harassed her, he was lucky she let him keep his arm and Sam finally understood. “Judging by the gleam in your eye you made it out just fine.” He quipped, smiling once more when she smirked simply in answer.

“Well it’s good to see you again. I guess I should have known that Garth would send me off with someone from the group that helped us out before. He spoke pretty highly of you guys.” Sam mentioned, thanking the waitress when she brought out his coffee and offered him cream and sugar which he gladly accepted silently. “I don’t know how much he told you about what we’re after but that’s… probably best discussed elsewhere.”

 

Anna Kate quickly took stock of the man sitting across from her, he was seemed very different from how he'd been last time they met, yet also exactly the same. He looked a lot healthier, had better color and moved without seeming to be in physical pain which was good, though unsurprising considering what he'd been through during their last encounter. But he still had that same faraway look in his hazel-green eyes, still seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

It was obvious that he was being honest about not knowing it was her he'd be working with, only further cementing her desire to put a boot up Garth's ass the next time she saw him. Why he felt the need to play these little games with her she had no idea, but there wasn't much she could do about it now.

"My daddy's group is the best one in the south." She responded to his comment, a little grin playing on her full rosebud pout. She took another bite of food and nodded at his mention of discussing the details of their case elsewhere, finishing up her breakfast and daintily licking the maple syrup from her fork, noting with satisfaction that Sam's sharp eyes flickered to her mouth. Oh she could have a lot of fun with this one. Garth's little scheme to get her fixed up wasn't going to work, but she could at least enjoy a night or two with this tall, muscled hunter. 

They headed out of the diner and Anna Kate started heading over to her truck when she noticed that Sam wasn't following her. The redhead turned back to look at him and flashed him a bright grin, "You ready to saddle up, Sam?" She asked, jingling her keys. The Winchester chuckled and shook his head, indicating that it would be better to take his car since he already had what they needed to kill the 'Jefferson Starships' in his trunk. The second the term slipped his lips he winced and her scarlet brows rose in disbelief.

"Are you talking about the hybrids Garth mentioned, what did you just call them? Jefferson Starships?" She asked incredulously, pressing the back of her fingers to her lips to muffle her laugh somewhat at Sam's groan. 

Sam nodded when she stated her claim that their group was the best in the South. She licked her fork in an almost painfully slow manner, catching his attention until he cleared his throat to break his own concentration, realizing he was staring. He fidgeted until she finished up her meal and he guzzled down his coffee, waiting for her.

Anna Kate beat him to the door of the diner, pushing it opened herself so he couldn’t even get the chance to be a gentleman though it eased the pressure a bit knowing full well that Garth was making the attempt to bring them together. He talked so much about Dean and Aleah it was almost sickening even to him. Though maybe he was partly jealous of what his brother managed at the same time just as happy for them.

The redhead slipped over to her car and jingled her keys towards him making him chuckle at her question. “I think it’d be better if we just take my car instead. It’s already equipped with everything we need for killing Jefferson Starships.” The hunter told her, cringing once more when he realized immediately that he just yet again called them that stupid name Dean had to give them. “Uhh yea. Jefferson Starships…” He repeated once more for confirmation.

Anna Kate followed him willingly to his car and he unlocked it from the drivers side door, popping the lock on the inside so she could join him. It was no surprise when she asked about them, what they were and why the hell he called them that. “My brother Dean discovered them… First hunter to take them down after Eve created them. Some crazy case in Grants Pass, Oregon. Bobby had the genius idea of giving him free reign to do so and well it sort of stuck.” He explained.

“These guys are vampire/wraith hybrids. So they’ve got a bit of both in them.” He started, climbing into the vehicle and closing the door in nearly the same second that she did. Anna Kate listened to him, seeming unfazed by the new species she hadn’t even heard of or encountered. “Eve infected these people in a bar, made them turn on each other and some died some turned full forced into one of the…starships.” The redhead nodded at him, asking what it was they did exactly, suck blood and stab people with their little palm sword. He chuckled, “Both actually. They’ve got vamp teeth as well as the wraith spike in their wrists. They can infect other’s through biting, kinda like the cliché vampires would.”

“It’s weird… Dean and I thought these guys were gone for good but Garth said a group of them popped up just north of town. They can shapeshift and that makes them even more dangerous considering we won’t know what they look like.” Sam muttered, starting up the car and pulling away from the diner. They were quiet for a while before Anna asked about how they went about killing them, questioning if it was the same as a wraith or as a vampire. “Well for us… decapitation. Angel’s can banish them… kill them. I guess angel mojo is another weakness but for the time being we don’t have any of that.”

Anna Kate listened intently to Sam's explanation, still laughing a bit at first but getting more serious as he got into the nuts and bolts of how to actually take these monsters out. 

"Well if they can shape-shift, it's no wonder that a few of the varmints slipped under the radar." She commented, reaching up to gather her fall of coppery red locks in her hands and weaving it into a quick french braid like she often did when it was time to go to work. "So basically if we can't find them, we gotta make them find us." She mused, swinging her long braid back over her shoulder when she finished it.

Sam questioned what she meant and she shifted in her seat to face him more fully. "Simple really. What do creatures who rely on camouflage to survive want most? An easy meal. I say we head over to the area where these attacks Garth told us about were reported, and give them a tempting target." Anna Kate proposed, smiling mischievously at Sam's skeptical look.

"It's the fastest way to find them. If I can lure one or two out, take it down without killing it, maybe we can interrogate it. Or, if they aren't inclined to a little friendly conversation, we can 'let him escape' and follow him right back to his den when he lights out to lick his wounds." The redhead put air quotes around the escape portion of her explanation with her fingertips, snickering a bit at her companion's apparent hesitation to use her as bait.

"Come on Sugar. Who are they more likely to spring on? A big tall brick wall struttin' around with all his hackles up like you? Or a poor lil sweet thang like me who's stumblin' home all by her lonesome after too much to drink at the bar?" She asked, knowing her plan was good and knowing that Sam knew it also.

Sam mentioned that he didn't like the idea of putting her life at risk when they could spend more time tracking the creatures down with more conventional means, but she could tell he was on the fence about it, all he needed was a bit more of a push.

"I can handle myself. You said so yourself, me and mine held our own against those angel bastards. I've killed vamps and I've killed wraiths, as far as I'm concerned, killing these 'starship' buggers just saves time. And if I get into hot water, you be right there to back me up. How can I lose if I've got a Winchester for my backup, right?" She prodded, trying to get him to come around to her plan. Anna Kate was smart, she could do the research and the covers and play the parts required. But she was also notoriously impatient and her plan cut out a lot time they didn't need to spend on legwork.

Sam was apprehensive of Anna Kate’s suggestion to lure the ‘Starship’ out with her as bait. “I don’t know…” He started but she cut him off, shaking her head a little at him as she asked who they were more likely to come for. He had to agree, there was no chance in hell that they would go for him, especially if any single one of them knew who he was they would more likely lay low and hope he would pass by this town.

They had a better chance stringing her up as much as he didn’t like the idea of risking someone like that at all. She made a point once more that even he had said their group had held up amazingly fighting the angel’s and reopening Heaven. He sighed and nodded, “You’re right. I did say that you guys got the thumbs up from me but just know what you’re in for. These guys are fast and I don’t mean they would do pretty good in a track meet I mean they could chase down our car if provoked enough to do so.” He continued, glancing at her as though that might even cause a flicker of doubt for her to go through with this. It didn’t.

“Alright. Only because you’ve got a Winchester on your side.” He quipped, giving her a gentle smile because he hadn’t missed her attempt at complimenting him. Most everyone knew, with a Winchester within reach or even a phone call away, you had a better shot but something told him Anna Kate didn’t exactly need him around quite as much as Garth was implying she did. “I still don’t like the idea but I’ll have your back.” The hunter promised.

They drove in comfortable silence for miles the only sound was when Anna Kate would offer Sam directions, his eyes would flicker over to her in the steadying darkness, and her red hair pulled aside in a long braid leaving her creamy neck exposed to him. Every so often he found himself remembering her lick her utensil the way she did and she made it clear she was trying to evoke a response from him, running her hands up her thighs as high as she could to tease until he cleared his throat almost in fear she would gladly continue even with him right beside her. Maybe that’s what she wanted. 

“So I’ll pull around the corner, keep out of sight as much as I can and keep an eye on you at the same time.” He explained, pulling off where he said and getting out of the car to unlatch the trunk. “I think you should take a bigger blade than what you’ve got…” He stated, eyeing the knife on her hip and quickly averting his gaze when she made a show of brushing her hand over her side and down to the object, tugging up her shirt and exposing her midriff as she unhooked the holster from her side, handing it to him and picking a blade she saw fit asking if she got the bosses approval.

Sam nodded, a tad annoyed at her terms, “Not trying to be the boss just trying to get the job done.” He defended himself and she grinned the way she kept on doing, claiming she rather liked it. “Let’s stayed focused okay?” He chided and she gave a shrug in response, telling him to take off in his position. “Wait. You can’t walk back and forth along the same street. I think you should walk the block a few times. Garth said they don’t nest like Vamps do but… they stay pretty centered with each other and if his coordinates are right, they’ll be lingering around here.” He whispered, leaning close to her. “You’ll do fine.” He promised and she scoffed, saying she knew that already without his reminder, making him laugh as she placed the blade and covered it with her coat easily, putting on a little show as soon as her feet hit the sidewalk.

Anna Kate used her borrowed machete to relieve the last hybrid of it's head, her and Sam had cleared out the nest but it hadn't gone as smoothly as either of them might've liked. The second the room was clear the redhead ran back to the far wall of the condemned library the 'starships' had been holed up in and yelled her companion's name.

In the chaos of the fight the tall, long haired hunter had shoved her out of the way of a falling bookshelf that one of the creatures had been trying to crush her with, but he had been trapped from the waist down beneath it in the process. That had left her to deal with the final few creatures and she wasn't even sure if he was all right.

She knelt beside him, checking his pulse and sighing with relief when she picked up a strong heartbeat. The hunter groaned and started to shift beneath the shelving and she stilled him, moving to try and lift up the large unit keeping him trapped. "Easy now, let me... Get this up a ways..." She grunted with effort, raising the shelf as much as she could letting him have a bit of wiggle room to shimmy his way free. She let the metal unit fall with a wheeze and fell back on her bottom to catch her breath.

"You all right? Anything broken?" She asked, her bright blue eyes sweeping over him. The Winchester experimentally swiveled his ankles, bent his knees and shifted to see if he could get up, a groan of pain escaping him but he still managed to get upright. He reported that he didn't think anything was broken, possibly some bruising to his bones but that he'd had far worse.

Anna Kate chuckled, taking his hand when he offered it to help pull herself up and she brushed off her backside of the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on the floor. "I imagine you have, Sug. Let's get the hell out of here, hmm?" The redhead suggested, waving off his own inquiry if she was all right. "A few bumps and nicks here and there but I think those 'Jeffersons' caught the worst of this deal." She laughed, walking back out with Sam, matching his slowed pace considering the pain he was in. She knew she was gonna be plenty sore herself come morning, but it was the good kind of ache that reminded her she'd done a hell of a job the night before.

She insisted on driving them back, Sam had booked the same hotel as her and the redhead stonewalled him from letting him slink off to his own room without letting her tend his wounds a bit first. "Come on, Sam. Where I come from if you work a job together, you help each other out till the end. Besides, you saved my life back there, the least I can do is patch you up a bit. Your chin is bleedin' up a storm." She prodded, guiding him to her room on the floor above his and going to fetch her medical kit from her bag.

"Just have a seat there." She motioned at the table and chair in the corner of her room and carried her sizable med kit over. The tall hunter's brows rose at the large black plastic box and Anna Kate chuckled as she opened it. "My daddy's motto is 'be prepared for a fire at the bottom of the ocean.' And having four rambunctious siblings has given me plenty of practice treating wounds so don't worry about a thing." The redhead winked, grabbing what she needed from the kit to clean and treat his injuries.

Sam limped his way into Anna Kate’s room after her persistent coaxing and offering for him to come down and let her fix him up. He had tended his own wounds more than enough times alone, hunted alone and sometimes you just had to do what you needed to. He gave up his fight after a few times of her saying she owed it to him somehow. “It’s really not a big deal. Savin’ each other’s asses is part of the job.” He shrugged.

Soon he caved and walked inside her space, pulling the door shut behind him and latching it out of habit. She pointed him towards the small table while she went to grab her things, his brow arching at the sight of her rather over packed medical kit. The hunter chuckled, not asking any questions though she explained why she carried as much as she did. He took a seat and not long after did Anna Kate come padding over with all that she needed to fix him up.

He had a gash on his arm but as far as he could see besides the nick along his jaw that was about all that needed cleaning up. “Ow.” He hissed at her, flinching away, “I thought you said you were good at this.” He complained a little teasingly when she swiped the cotton pad over his forearm. She rolled her eyes and told him for such a big guy he was being a baby. “Am not. You’re acting like you’re digging for something in my arm.” He laughed back, trying to fight the grin on his face.

She eased up on her scrubbing his arm down and muttered a rebuttal, “Am not.” He argued under his breath, making her laugh with him. The redhead gently wrapped a bit of gauze around his wound to keep infection out and then shifted to focus on the scrape along his chiseled jaw. She stepped forward with a leg on either side of his left one and his pulse started to increase that was until she nudged him to turn his head, touching his opposite cheek and cleaning up the cut rather quickly. She swiped some liquid bandage along the mark and her eyes flickered to his as she opted for blowing it dry, her breath just near his ear and making him shudder and he half groaned half sighed without meaning to.

Anna Kate questioned him, asking if that was good and he wasn’t sure what she was even meaning anymore. “What?” He questioned and she pulled back, brushing her finger over the bandage and asking again if it was good of if he thought she missed a spot. “Uhh no. I-It’s fine. Thanks.” He answered, giving her a crooked smile to which she arched a brow.

The redhead tugged at his shirt, instructing him to take it off so she could check out the extent of his other injuries. His brow shot up and again he was pretty sure he knew what she was doing when she took a few steps back though she played it rather well, focusing on getting another bit of gauze in case she needed to clean another nick or anything. He lifted up his shirt and showed her the bruising around his ribs and abdomen, not nearly as bad as he was anticipating but still decent enough. She stepped around him and her fingers lightly brushed the marks, inspecting them carefully and he felt her touch in every part of his body until she came round to the back side of him, wincing with sympathy when she caught another mark that neither of them knew was there.

Anna Kate pushed his shirt up further along his side and asked how he didn’t know he cut himself up there. “Was a little more focused on the bookshelf crushing the lower half of my body. Sorry.” He quipped and she carefully cleaned that one as well. Sam had torn off his shirt completely by her request, feeling a little uncomfortable nearly bare like that with her standing right beside him knowing full well that she was eyeing him like before. She stepped to his front side once more where he stood, her hand that lingered along his muscled side where she had been working inched a bit lower. “Thanks for… fixing me up.” He muttered, trying to keep focus and remember to put his shirt back on though he still hadn’t. 

Anna Kate's breathing sped as she looked over the man seated before her, he was built like Adonis and the marks he carried old and new spoke volumes of the life he'd lived. Her eyes lingered on the tattoo at the top of his left pectoral, and she leaned in closer to his space to lightly run her fingertips over it.

"Anti-possession, hmm? It's good work. I'm something of a tattoo artist myself, so is my baby sister. Back home we do everyone's ink." She said in a breathy voice, slowly straightening and tugging her own tight green t-shirt up and off, revealing her creamy toned abdomen and her perky breasts barely contained in a bright red satin bra. She flushed as Sam's eyes raked over her pale as milk flesh till she directed his gaze with her fingertips to the far more delicate, stylized version of an anti-possession tattoo on her left side just below her bra line.

"This one was a bit tricky to manage on my own, but I always insist on doing as much of my own work as possible." Her hand wandered from the pentagram to the fine scrawling text over the right side of her rib cage, quoting the words etched there. "Death smiles at us all, all we can do is smile back." She said in a hushed tone, her breathing shallow and her pupils blown out with want from the way Sam was looking at her. 

"Got that one when I was fifteen, after my first hunt. Almost died helping to clear out a pack of werewolves up in Canada. I've got a few other tattoos too, if you're interested in seeing them... Afterwards." Anna Kate murmured, a sensual smile adorning her lips as she leaned down and swept her hands through the hunter's long hair. She pressed her petal soft lips to his and hummed at the spark of electricity she felt from the contact, her body coming alive with desire. She shivered when she felt Sam's large, calloused hands on her sides but instead of pulling her closer like she wanted, he pushed her back.

Sam’s own breathing picked up at the way Anna Kate’s finger swept over his flesh, her nail skimming down his abdomen until she pulled back after her inspection. She smiled and pulled her shirt up much further than he was anticipating her to. He tried not to eye her but she made that rather hard to fight, the urge to tear off the rest of her clothes only getting stronger as he watched her fingers trace up her body to point to the ink along her creamy skin.

He hardly heard her explaining that she had done this to herself barely catching what she said when she mentioned the next tattoo along her flesh. “That’s umm…” He started, not really even sure where he was going with his sentence when it started. Anna Kate’s eyes were black and he was fully made aware that she wanted him the same way he did her.

She continued speaking, talking about her first tattoo, one she got when she was fifteen. He caught her last word, afterwards and before he could say anything she was carding her fingers through his long hair, making his breathing catch at the feeling of her nails along his scalp, her lips pressed to his and she shifted to get in his space as much as she could until he pushed her hips back. At first she seemed to miss his cue to back off so he turned his head to break their lips and she stared at him.

“What are you doing?” Sam questioned, keeping her at bay despite his heavy breathing and rising pulse. Anna Kate grinned and claimed he knew what she was after, that this was a good way to blow off steam get over a hunt and heal wounds. He arched a brow when she mentioned how he wanted her too. “’Scuse me?” He half laughed, shaking his head and pushing at her again when she stepped forward.

“Look.” He started, reaching for his shirt on the table. “We just met. Well sort of… This is our first hunt together. Don’t sell yourself short, Anna Kate. I’m not going to sleep with you just because you think we’re supposed to or you ‘owe me’. I’m sorry.” He continued.

The last thing she expected him to do was rebuff her, especially when it was more than a little obvious that he wanted her at least on a physical level if nothing else. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she immediately went on the defensive, she was totally unaccustomed to being the one on the receiving end of being turned down.

"You think this is about me 'owing you?' You saved my life and I owe you one for that Sam Winchester, but I do not settle my debts with my body like some tramp." She snapped angrily, backing away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't sell myself short; I do what I please, when I please, with whom I please. But if my choosing not to live like a nun makes me some kind of cheap joke in your eyes then I'll thank you to get the hell outta my room." The redhead extended her fair arm and pointed at her door, turning away from him when he stood and tried to apologize.

"I said get out! We're done here." She yelled, cutting off his words and looking pointedly at the wall away from him until he stammered out a few more quick words and then left. As soon as her door clicked shut she turned and crossed the room to put her ear to the door, listening to his footfalls receding down the hallway and she sighed.

Her heart was pounding and her face was burning, Anna Kate stormed over to the sink and splashed cool water on her face trying to quell the firestorm of desire mixed with anger and shame blazing just under her skin. No man had ever made her feel so... So cheap before. Like her lifestyle made her inferior and damaged somehow. "Don't sell myself short? What an asshat." She cursed under her breath, trying to push down the bitter embarrassment she felt because deep down she knew he wasn't wrong. She tended to hop right into bed with men because it gave her power over them, let them think she was giving them everything when really she wasn't revealing anything of her real self. Because if she did that, if she offered herself and not just her body, there was too much risk that she'd be rejected.

“I’m sorry.” Sam repeated, gathering up his shirt and moving towards the door even before she prompted him to. “That’s not—“ He tried to apologize further and reword what he had said because clearly she didn’t understand what he meant by saying that. She cut him off quickly and ordered him to leave in a much harsher manner of speaking. “You know that I didn’t mean it like that.” He murmured finally, brushing past her and slipping through the door, tugging on his shirt once he got outside.

He didn’t see or hear from her again the next morning, finding that her hotel room was vacant when he checked at the offices after he got no answer at the door and saw her truck was missing. Some partner she was, opting out without a final good bye or even a last run through of their case. He sighed and took off towards his own vehicle, tossing his things in the trunk and pulling away from this dusty old town to get back home to the bunker.

When he got home Aleah and Dean both asked him about the hunt, his adoptive sister bouncing his young niece in her arms. “Well Garth didn’t really give me much to go off of and I certainly know why. He sent me out with one of the girls from when we all went to California.” He mentioned knowing they understood what case he was referring to. “Though we did work well which was surprising to be honest. We fought Jefferson Starships.” He said completely unamused by his brother’s chuckling at the mention of the name.

“Jefferson Starships?” Aleah repeated in nearly the same tone that Anna Kate had used.

“Vampire Hybrids. They’re pretty nasty and Dean and I both had been led to believe they were done for but apparently some managed to survive.” Sam said with a shrug of his broad shoulders, getting up and wanting another beer when Dean called to him about the ‘more important manners’ of the hunt. “Nothing happened, Dean.”

Dean followed him into the kitchen and demanded to know the details of his night with the little number he fought with, claiming there was no way he could have that kind of day and not want some ‘hot action’ to follow. “We had separate rooms. We parted ways right after we killed them off. That was it.” He half lied, snipping at his brother who raised his hands in mock defense but he still didn’t seem to believe him. “Can we drop the subject of my sex life please? I want to drink my beer, take a shower, and sleep in my own bed.”

Weeks passed and still Sam heard nothing, though his mind still ran to her from time to time, the image of her with her shirt pulled up to her breasts, her fingers tracing over her flesh and the southern twang in her voice as she told him about them. He wanted her, it was stupid that he did because like he said, they had only just met and both times had been brief to say the least and under bad conditions no less. He sat tapping his pen on the desk as yet again he was engulfed by thoughts about Anna Kate. He rejected her for good reason and yet he felt…. Bad about it? He wasn’t the type to take advantage like that, not of anyone and the hunt was over with anyhow, so how come he couldn’t just let it go. Sam sighed in frustration and pushed his chair away from the desk, slapping his book closed and deciding he wasn’t in the proper mindset to research right now.

 

Anna Kate leveled her rifle and yelled out the word for her cousin to launch another clay pigeon into the jewel blue sky over their family's ranch. Her father Joseph owned a sprawling piece of property in the heart of Texas, and his siblings owned the surrounding land.

Between the five of them their large family wanted for almost nothing, they ran a small but prosperous little farming and horse training coalition, and a lot of their profits went towards their training and outfitting as hunters. The group was close knit and insular, but they sometimes were willing to lend a hand to their trusted friends, like when Barret had asked them for help with the Heaven case in California. 

The redhead annihilated yet another mark, signaling for the next one to be launched but it didn't come. Anna Kate turned and gave her cousin an impatient look, but he shrugged and told her that she'd run through all the clay discs they'd lugged out here with them, without missing a single one. 

Anna Kate scoffed and rested her long gun on her shoulder, wandering back over to the launcher to inspect it almost as if she didn't believe her cousin's claims. Finding it empty like he said, that only put her in more of a foul manner. 

"You've been training awful hard since you got back from that case last month Anna Kate." He blanched at her dirty look when she asked him what the big deal was, but forced himself to keep talking, "Somethin's not right with you girl, what's got you hotter than a preacher's knee lately?" He asked, hoping his normally kind-hearted cousin would resurface again soon.

"I ain't got nothin' under my collar you need to worry about James." Anna Kate snipped, striding past him through the tall grass. "Thanks for the shoot. I'm heading home." She called over her shoulder, knowing it wasn't fair of her to take out her irritation with herself on him. The truth was, ever since she'd returned from that job with Sam, she hadn't been able to get him or his words out of her mind and it was driving her mad. No matter how much she tried to bury herself in work and training, she kept seeing his face, hearing his voice, feeling his touch. She needed a real distraction to get him out of her mind. She needed another hunt.

Anna Kate contacted all the usual channels for any weird blips on the radar locally, and fortunately for her something popped up. There were all the signs of a good old fashioned poltergeist in Le Flore county Oklahoma, and she immediately took the job. 

The redhead traveled to the site in her beat up old truck, armed with a duffle bag full of supplies to banish all manner of evil spirits from the farmhouse reported to be the site of three strange deaths in two weeks. Just one look at the place sold her on the fact that there was something off of a supernatural nature, the house was downright creepy. She dropped her bag down on the cobblestone path up to the front door and put her hands on her hips, looking the two story home over and not missing the broken and boarded up windows and the rickety porch swing creaking as it swung despite there being not even a hint of a breeze.

A fierce smile graced her lips, taking out a murderous spirit was exactly what she needed to get back in the proper state. Suddenly her keen senses warned her that someone was watching her, and her sharp ears picked up the tiniest hint of footsteps in the long grass. She pulled her gun from the holster on her thigh and leveled it at whoever had been trying to get the jump on her, her blue eyes going owlish with shock as she saw who it was.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." She said in a teasing tone of voice, quickly hiding her shock and dismay that it was none other than Sam Winchester standing several yards away from her, now with his hands raised with her gun trained on him. "What are you doing here Sugar? Did you walk all the way here from home or somethin?" She asked, glancing behind him and not seeing a vehicle, which meant he had probably already been here awhile and found a place to park that was less conspicuous. She lowered her gun and replaced it in it's holster, noting with a little quirk of her scarlet brows that much like last time they met, he was having trouble not devouring her with his eyes. Talk about mixed messages with this boy. 

Sam hauled only the colt in the back of his jeans, walking at a slow pace and attempting to keep his strides quiet as he padded through the tall grass surrounding the farm house. He spotted a woman at the door, flaming red hair and of course his mind flashed to her instantly. The shirt that just barely reached her jeans, often exposing an inch or two of her abdomen and smooth back, low rise wranglers that sat just right, her fiery locks braided off to one side… Every indication that his guess was right.

“Yea good to see you too, Anna Kate.” He smiled, his lips going tight as he lowered his hands in time with her gun trained on him. “I uhh… was looking for a hunt, this place came up on the radar. Guess I should’ve thought you might find it too.” He chuckled a little nervously, unable to help his eyes roaming over her frame like before. “Park out towards the barn a ways, keep out of sight.” He shrugged, stepping up onto the steps of the worn down wooden porch so they didn’t have to holler at each other.

“I already cleared out the place… I just was going to do a final check, make sure I went over it with a fine toothed comb and cleared all my things out.” The tall hunter said, still standing above her even though he was two steps lower than her. He took the last couple strides, raking his fingers through his hair, towering over her completely now. Anna Kate gave him a look that said very clearly she didn’t believe him for a second, arching a brow and crossing her arms over her perky breasts. He licked his lips subconsciously as she started questioning him, running through a check list that was much too similar to something he always did in his own mind. He scoffed lightly, “Pretty sure that I know what I’m doing. Thanks for having zero faith in me.” He snipped.

The redhead rolled her eyes and double checked her weaponry on her person before pushing through the door that was cracked opened just a hair. The man groaned in his throat and called after her though he figured it was no use fighting her on this, “Alright you run clean up then! I’ll wait out here for your apology.” He hollered through the screen door that slapped shut, seeing her give a thumbs up or… maybe it was something else though in the darkness he couldn’t be certain.

Anna Kate’s footsteps made the floor creak and he could tell with each step just how far away she was, growing steadily more irritated as the wind started to pick up and he considered ditching her with whatever mess he didn’t leave. She was talking to him and he couldn’t quite understand what she was saying, “What?” He yelled back and then he heard a crash, the sound of someone hitting the floor and being dragged, she screamed for him and just as she did and he reached instantly for the screen door to pull it opened the wooden front door slammed closed and latched.

He tugged and tugged on it again and again to try and pry it opened, “Hang on!” Sam called, his heart beat quickening in the same manner it always did when adrenaline kicked in and started pumping in his veins. He pounded on the door as though it might help, nothing made it budge and he heard the house fall silent which only worried him further, his dark eyes darting back and forth along the porch for a way to enter or pry the door opened. “Annie hold on! I’m coming in.” He told her, uncertain if she was even alive to hear.

Sam booked it down the steps and to the edge of the porch picking up a decent sized rock and launching it through the small front window. It shattered and he quickly came back up, leaping through it, weapon drawn though without salt rounds of his own he knew it was no use. “Annie?” He questioned in a hushed whisper, nearly jumping out of his skin when the guest room door upstairs flew opened and she fell backwards through it coughing and trying to gather herself, calling for him again. He ran up the steps, whistling and drawing the attention of the faded shape of an older gentleman, his eyes sunk in and his skin greyed, his skull bleeding from where he shot himself in the head.

The spirit vanished and appeared once more right behind Sam, he gasped when he turned around and felt it’s hand on his chest, stealing his breath and making him start to fall to his knees. “S-Shoot…” He barely managed to instruct Anna Kate to do and no sooner had the words left his mouth than she fired a salt round, making his form mist into nothing and they could only hope it would keep him gone.

 

"So this is your idea of 'cleared out,' huh Winchester? You'll forgive me if I don't give you that apology after all." Anna Kate barked, cocking her shotgun and swiveling back and forth, waiting for the apparition to rematerialize, ready to give it another face full of rock salt. Sam struggled to his feet and took her back, panting to regain his breath and telling her he grimly acknowledged that the house wasn't quite as ghost-free as he'd thought.

"My duffle's still in the guest room, go and grab yourself a gun, there's a couple iron pokers in there too. I'll need you to cover me while I perform the exorcism." Anna Kate told him, turning with him so between the pair of hunters there wasn't a blind spot for the ghost to catch them unawares. The redhead always came over-prepared for any job she took, and the tall Winchester had his pick of weapons as he rummaged through her bag. He came across the various pouches and bags of materials needed for an exorcism and called back to her that he didn't recognize some of the ingredients.

"Of course not. You and your brother might be famous Sam, but my family's been in this business a lot longer than yours. We make our own special blends and I'll thank you not go messin' up my spell components." She chided, a fierce grin painting her lovely features as the malevolent spirit appeared before her and she blew it's head off from point blank range.

Sam loaded a gun with salt rounds and grabbed an iron rod for his off hand, swapping places with her so she could extract what she needed from the bag. "We'll have to do the ritual on all three floors." Anna Kate mentioned as she set up her brass bowl and began grinding up ingredients with graveyard soil in it. She held a candle over the center of the bowl and set it ablaze, sheltering the flame with her hands from the sudden wind that whipped up in the room.

Pictures began flying off the walls and the furniture began shaking. "The varmint knows we're serious this time!" Anna Kate yelled over the din, looking up to see Sam swing his iron bar through the ghost of the crazed old man who blew his brains out decades back. "You've gotta keep him busy until this floor is purified!" She called, turning back to her bowl and cupping her hand closer around the flame until seven drops of the ritual blood-laced wax dripped on her mixture of herbs and soil. 

The candle flame blazed bright blue for an instant, and a sudden burst of tingling energy swept out from the bowl and across the whole floor of the house, wiping any trance of spiritual energy from the space. Anna Kate gathered up her things and stood, looking Sam over for any obvious signs of injury. He seemed fine other than a few bumps and bruises. "Been so busy fightin' Satan and angels you forget how to get rid of a little vengeful spirit eh Sugar?" Anna Kate asked with a little wink as she brushed past him with her gear.

On the second floor the wind had only gotten stronger, the ghost seemed to realize it's peril and was sending as many objects as it could hurtling towards the two living people in it's domain. Anna Kate set her bowl down and sparked her lighter, trying to light her candle but the wind was too strong. Sam was busy blocking flying household items with his arms and rod, he called down to her asking her what was taking so long and she hollered back that she couldn't get a spark.

Suddenly Sam was crouching beside her, cupping his much larger hand around hers to help block the breeze, keeping her largely sheltered with his larger frame. The redhead got the candle lit, looking up into the tall hunter's hazel eyes. "Just hold on a little longer!" She encouraged him, looking back down and counting the drops of wax, trying not to let the fact that they were being pelted with all manner of papers, knickknacks and more distract her. Sam growled in pain as a heavy mirror crashed against his back, and she called to him to hang on just a few more seconds.

Finally the spell triggered on this level as well, and both hunters fell back to the floor when the strong wind they'd been bracing against suddenly stopped. Anna Kate struggled up to her knees again, her features pinched with concern as she noted that the mirror had created several lacerations across Sam's back. "Can you cover me for one more floor Sug?" She asked, her tone softening.

Sam hollered in pain as a large mirror crashed against his broad shoulders and back, nearly sending him tumbling. He could hear Anna Kate reminding him to hang in there just a bit longer so she could finish up the ritual, “Yep.” He yelled back a little bitterly in her direction, trying not to sound too annoyed while covering her ass and waiting albeit a little impatiently for her to wrap things up on the second floor. Finally the wind stopped and the spell kicked in, just as Sam started to swing at the vengeful spirit once more, the man flickered and vanished and that meant there was only one place left to go.

He stumbled forward, catching himself on the broken glass with his hand and hissing at the bite of pain along his fingers and palms. Sad to say that he had suffered far worse in even less time. He righted himself again, reaching out with his unbloodied right hand and offering to help her up completely as well. Blood was staining his shirt and making the fabric stick to his back like a second skin but he ignored it entirely, nodding his head and breathing heavily in response to her question. “Of course. What’s one more for good measure?” He questioned with a crooked grin and she laughed lightly.

The taller hunter led the way down to the first floor once more and barely edged off the steps when a loud crashed came from the front room. Both jolted to attention and Sam pressed his large hand to the small of her back, “Take the kitchen. It’s the only space that has just once entrance… offers a better chance of me keeping you covered.” He instructed and the redhead nodded, padding quickly towards the space but as she ran past the den one of the glass paneled doors flung opened and smacked right into her, blocking her path and making her groan partly from pain and partly out of annoyance.

Sam ducked towards her and ensured she was alright, a scrap above her eye told him not completely but she confirmed they needed to continue no matter what. The same rough wind started, nearly knocking them both on their asses as they fought against it to work out their plan of getting into the kitchen, he kept his frame tight and close to her, blocking most of the effects so she could get back to the kitchen. She dumped out the contents of her bag and started again, requesting his hands so she could light the candle and he was happy to oblige, “Gotta hurry on this one. There’s only so many mirrors a man can take.” He panted jokingly and she pushed at him to keep his guard.

The long haired man took to the door way and kept his iron poker drawn to protect them both, his dark eyes darting about the room to observe and look for the same old man from before. He felt a rush behind him and whirled around before the other could reach out, striking through his form with the iron stick and sending him elsewhere for the time being. He could hear Anna Kate talking, beginning her ritual and trying to keep focus despite that the spirit had taken to pulling apart the contents of the kitchen, the glass blowing out of the small windows above the sink and making her jump but she kept her hand around the flame just to be on the safe side, screaming over the roar of the wind.

Sam felt everything stop and his grip on his iron piece let up, “I-Is that it?” He called, hearing no voice from the redhead any longer until she sounded confused herself. “What?” He asked again, stepping in through the door only to see the spirit poised behind Anna Kate with his hand jutted out ready to evoke pain from her being. “Annie, duck!” He yelled, swinging his weapon once more and banishing the spirit only temporarily and the redhead gasped looking up at him and he kept his back to her in a protective stance, ready and waiting to fight once more until she finished up her spell and his pounding heart started to ease if only a little when she touched his leg just near her side, pulling his attention to where she was hunched over the counter, telling him that was it.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and let the iron piece slip lower in his fingers, holding it loosely now and nodding at her confirmation. “Okay so maybe there was one left but only because someone didn’t let me run my final check.” He teased, trying to lighten the mood a little and giving her a grin. “You okay?”

 

Anna Kate hunched over her ritual bowl, panting and resting on her palms heavily on the counter. She met Sam's sharp hazel gaze and shook her head, coughing raggedly and tasting blood. 

"No I... I don't think so." She gasped, falling to one knee and twisting to try and get a look at the deep injury she could feel warm blood trickling from. The redhead couldn't really get a good view of it but from the excruciating pain and the way her vision was swimming she figured it couldn't be good. The tall hunter dropped his ghost fighting implements and rushed to kneel at her side, keeping her from collapsing completely. There were two large shards of glass protruding from her lower back, deep enough that it was likely they had struck vital points and she was losing dangerous amounts of blood. 

Sam's voice was urgent beside her, telling her to hang on and he'd get help. The redhead tried to laugh but it shattered into a cough of pain, little spatters of blood hitting the dirty tiled floor of the kitchen from her mouth. "Help? We're in the middle of nowhere Sug... I don't think there's any help to be had, unless you've got a miracle in your back pocket." She gasped, craning her head back as far as she could to try and get a look at the man bracing her upper half from falling to the floor.

 

"It was a pleasure workin' with you." She murmured, laughing a bit at herself for being so foolish. She actually felt happy to be going out this way. She was going down fighting and as much as she had been cursing Sam Winchester's name these past few weeks, she was sincerely glad she'd gotten to see him again before she died. Sam cupped her face, shaking his head at her and speaking again but she couldn't hear his words, her systems shutting down one by one as she neared death.

The last thing she knew was the feeling of Sam's warmth surrounding her, the sensation of the world falling out from under her like she had just gone over the highest point on a roller coaster and was rushing towards oblivion.

\---  
Anna Kate groaned as she climbed up out of the fog of unconsciousness, lifting one arm to shield her eyes from the oppressive brightness she could feel even through her closed eyelids. The redhead wondered for a moment if she was dead, but she hurt far too much for that to be the case. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see the crackled ceiling of the abandoned farmhouse she and Sam had been exorcising, all her senses coming back on to full alert as she realized she might still be in danger. She realized she was sprawled on a musty smelling mattress in the house, and all seemed quiet, but that could be another deception by the poltergeist she was only 99% positive she and Sam had gotten rid of.

She tried to sit up and cried out in pain as her body protested the movement, and suddenly there was a figure looming over her blocking out most of the bright sunlight streaming through the broken window of whatever bedroom she was lying in. Sam's face came into view and she reached up on impulse to brush her fingers over his face, confirming that he was solid and real and not just a figment of her imagination.

"Sam? Wh-what happened? I was-" She stammered, trying to move again and making her vision swim with pain. The tall hunter hushed her, lightly holding her down to keep her still and telling her not to move, that she wasn't completely healed yet.

"Healed? What're you talking about?" She asked, glancing around and seeing that they weren't alone in this room. Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to her, but there was a tall dark haired man standing just a few feet away, dressed in slacks and a long black trench coat. The tumblers all aligned in her memory and she realized this man had to be Castiel, the Winchester's angelic counterpart who was as much or perhaps more infamous than the brothers themselves.

Sam saw Anna Kate’s eyes flicker open slowly and she tried to sit forward before they were even fully opened. He rushed to her side and pressed a large hand over wherever he could that wasn’t injured. “Easy.” He encouraged and finally she seemed to realize that he was there, she wasn’t in danger any longer at least nothing immediately. She questioned what happened, her fingers brushing his face like she was actually quite pleased to see him again and he smiled softly, unbothered by her touch.

“Shh. Relax okay? You’re not fully healed yet and we don’t want to undo all of the work completed.” He murmured in a gentle tone, his hand brushing her abdomen and to her side in a comforting gesture, careful not to disturb any of her injuries. Cas had come when he called, stopped her bleeding without question and was healing her body inwardly first before he promised to patch up her exterior. She questioned him further but got her answer when she looked up and Castiel was positioned just feet from the bed watching over them both. She seemed to comprehend just what he had done to get her better.

“Maybe you’ve been in business longer but my family has the connections.” He quipped, smiling down at her when she rolled her eyes and eased back fully on the mattress. “You’re going to be okay. It’s just going to take a while and the healing process isn’t always fun.” He informed her, tugging her hand from his cheek and putting it to rest along the covers of the old mattress, patting her fingers in reassurance and getting up off the bed with a groan.

“Sam I fear that you’re losing blood as well. While not as quickly as Anna Kate is but none the less you’re nearing the point of passing out yourself.” The angel informed him as if his blearing vision didn’t already tell him that. Sam nodded his head and pushed past his friend, nudging him towards the mattress to take his spot.

“I’m fine. You’ve got enough to do. I’ve gotta get her home.” Sam argued, knowing that he would make it just fine, he had suffered far worse after all. Anna Kate opened her mouth to argue but he shot her a glare telling her not to say a thing in regards to his own wellbeing. “I’m fine.” He repeated to them both, cocking his head for Cas to go to her.

The angel did as he was instructed and bent to speak to her. “He’s not wrong, you will still feel pain but nothing further than what you have already endured. Healing a body internally takes more concentration, more patience—“ Castiel began and Sam cut him off telling him to get to it and make her right again. He nodded and put his hand over her stomach, forcing her to roll slightly when he stuck the other behind her back and she hissed roughly in pain, clutching his wrist atop her and tears filled her eyes as he brushed the wound along her back.

Sam winced at the sound and despite his own pain from his injuries that made him feel sick to his stomach he climbed beside her on the opposite side of the bed, hushing her and putting his large hand over the top of her head requesting that she stay with him, promising that it wouldn’t take long once the pain was gone it would stay gone. Light illuminated from his angelic friend’s fingers and palms and Anna Kate passed out again but the blood from her skin cleared and while her shirt was still tore and stained her body was healed. “She will need to rest a few moments. Sam.” Castiel turned to the other and gave him an insistent look that he needed to be patched up as well. The hunter sighed and caved and let him begin his work all the while keeping his focus on Anna Kate to see if she stirred.

 

Anna Kate passed out yet again from the pain, but this time when she came to it was in a far more comfortable state. Her lower back still ached and itched from the dried blood stuck to her skin, but at least she could form coherent thoughts outside her own discomfort.

The redhead carefully eased herself up onto her elbow, looking up and seeing Sam standing away from her with his forearm braced on the wall, breathing harshly through his discomfort as the angel Castiel healed the wounds lacing his back. The dark haired man seemed like any other person at first glance, but then a brilliant light began seeping from his hand that was pressed to Sam's back and Anna Kate knew beyond a doubt that he was a powerful being merely renting a mortal coil.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a strange tingle all over as Castiel's holy energy permeated the space, but she was distracted from all of that when Sam growled in pain again. Her heart clenched and she was filled with the instinct to go to him, to comfort him like he had her when Cas was mending her hurts.

Still she made herself stay on the bed, sitting upright, tugging her shirt up and reaching back to touch the now smooth flesh of her back. It was incredible, when Sam teased her about his family being connected he really meant it. Having an angel on call would certainly be a handy thing.

Sam's voice caught her attention and she looked back up to see him turning away from the wall, his wounds apparently all healed up. He asked her if she was all right and she nodded, replacing her shirt and standing up with a little wince of discomfort. 

"Yeah, think everything's back where it should be." She responded, extending her hand out to the serious looking angel beside Sam. "Thank you kindly, sir." She said with a smile, waiting a moment but when the angel gave no sign of taking her hand she glanced at Sam and he shook his head, subtly indicating that such pleasantries were lost on their companion. She nodded slightly and let her hand drop, hooking her thumbs into her belt loops and shrugging her shoulders.

"So... Now what? I dunno about you boys but I'd like to get a shower and some fresh clothes." The redhead took a few steps and suddenly gasped in pain, her steps faltering and Sam was at her side quicker than thought, keeping her from tumbling to the floor.

Sam chided her for trying too much too fast, informing her that while the damage was repaired she had lost a lot of blood and needed to take it easy for awhile longer. Anna Kate steadied herself against Sam's muscled chest, nodding and flushing a bit that he'd had to catch her like some swooning waif. "Right... Well I'm expected back home so, I can't really afford to sit here coolin' my heels." She retorted, but allowed the tall hunter to guide her back to sit on the bed.

Sam told her he understood, and turned to thank Castiel and let the angel know he could take it from here. Anna Kate jumped a bit when Cas simply vanished into thin air without a word. Once he was gone, the long-haired hunter turned his focus back to her and informed her that he would take her home as soon as he got everything gathered up.

Anna Kate blinked rapidly in disbelief, "Well that's very kind of you Sug, but I don't need-" She started, but her words trailed off as a wave of dizziness struck her. Sam helped her slowly ease back onto the bed, gently chastising her for getting ahead of herself. He told her she had two options: Let him take her home today and get back sooner where she could recover in peace, or he could just leave her here to recover in an abandoned house with no food and water and being incapable of taking care of herself.

Sam patted his angelic friend on the back, thanking him for everything and telling him he could go. “I think I got it from here, Cas.” He mumbled quietly, just as his hand slipped away the man vanished into thin air without a question. “I’ll get you back home once I get everything cleared out of here.” He said, flexing and unflexing his previously marred up hand from the glass that had broken over him and he landed on not long after.

She blinked up at him uncertainly and he took a couple steps to her as they continued speaking, reaching out and helping her back towards the dusty old bed, easing her down. “You need to slow down. You’re getting way ahead of the game here. It’ll take me ten… fifteen minutes at most to get the stuff packed up and in the car and I’ll help you out.” He muttered, seeing her still bound to argue and he rested a hand on her small shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to keep her attention on him. “Look you’ve got two options. Option A: You let me take you home and you’ll recover under your own roof. Or Option B: I leave you here and you’re forced to recover without any supplies and I’m certainly not above dismantling your car to ensure you stay put.” He continued.

Anna Kate stared at him and laughed lightly, shaking her head but she caved and agreed to allowing him to be the one to drive her home. “I thought you’d say that. Now I’m going to pack up your stuff and then I’ll come get you and we’ll be on the road. You can be navigator again.” He half smirked and she glared up at him, leaning back against the mattress and flicking her hand out dismissively. He laughed and straightened out, leaving her in peace a bit while he picked up their mess or rather what was left of it.

It took him little under ten minutes before he came back, her car all packed and ready for them to get on the road. He tucked his arm around her and held her back, letting her pick the pace and walking slowly with her, keeping her steady. “Careful alright.” He chided, helping her all the way out to her car and she seemed none too happy to be taking the passenger seat. “You’ll drive after you’ve had some sleep at least. I promise.” He muttered and she slipped in without much fight, looking drowsy already.

Sam took the driver’s side and started up the rusty old chevy that rattled then purred as he pulled away from the farmhouse, leaving the dusty trail behind only to follow another out. Anna Kate didn’t last long, falling asleep in the front seat for a good solid hour while he navigated their way to her place on his own until she roused and asked how come he let her sleep. He didn’t respond, slipping her his phone so she could tell him directions but she laughed, shaking her head and promising she knew where they were after all this was her turf he stumbled in on. Her first question she had once woken was what influenced him to come out this far.

He arched a brow and didn’t take his eyes off the road, shaking his head. “I needed a hunt. Something easy is better than nothing. This was the first thing I had pop up on radar.” He mentioned but part of him subconsciously knew that he picked this place in hopes of seeing her again. Why? Hell he wasn’t even sure that he knew why but they worked well together. “Probably a good thing I did anyways. Imagine doing that one on your own.” He pointed out and she shrugged, claiming she could have because she would have done it right the first damn time.

“Right. I’m sure a tiny thing like you could have handled a mirror in the back and survived bleeding out on your own without me calling in a friend. You’re right. Totally didn’t need me.” Sam snipped, only making her laugh and his own lips curled up in the corners.

 

Anna Kate snickered, shifting a bit in her seat, groaning from the stiffness in her back and legs from sleeping in one position for too long in the cab of her truck. "So... I gotta ask, Sam..." She bent and tugged her boots and socks off, propping her dainty feet topped with neatly polished toes on the dashboard, offering her driver a more than generous view of her legs in her short-shorts but honestly at the moment she was motivated by simple comfort.

"It's mighty fine of you to drive me home and all, but how do you plan on getting back?" She asked, smiling at him coyly when his own grin bent. He was quick to offer a retort however, stating that the same angel who had healed their wounds would come when he called, take him back to his car parked outside the old farmhouse in the blink of an eye.

"Well how nice for you, having a feathery nurse-slash-chauffeur on call." She replied, snatching her wayfarer style sunglasses off the sun visor on the driver's side of her truck and placing them on her face. The woman let her head loll back against the seat, sighing deeply and trying to get relaxed enough again to drift off. Sam teased her about how she didn't seem to mind having a chauffeur herself and she giggled, turning to peer at him over her dark shades.

"Damn skippy, Sug. It's not often I get the royal treatment, I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts." She laughed, settling back and falling back asleep fairly quickly. Despite her lively attitude she was still beat from the heavy blood loss she'd sustained.

Anna Kate woke again in a couple hours when the vehicle came to a stop. The redhead blinked and looked around, seeing Sam standing outside the truck filling it up at the small gas station she knew well that was on the interstate exit you had to take to get to her family's land a few miles out. She clambered out as well, walking around to the other side and leaning against the truck bed. 

The hunter towered over her, she looked up at him with a crooked grin until he finally asked her what was so funny. "I never woulda pegged you for a gentleman, Sam. Patching me up, driving me home, even buying my gas. You're a real peach." She quipped, enjoying his slightly sheepish grin in response. He told her that if she was up for it she could drive home alone from here, he'd just have Castiel come pick him up at the station.

"What, you don't wanna come home, meet the in-laws Sugar?" Anna Kate teased, winking at her companion and enjoying that she could still get him a bit flustered even after what they'd been through. Sam replaced the gas pump and commented that she must be feeling better if she had the energy to give him crap and she laughed, pushing off the side of her truck and gripping his bicep to keep him in place.

She stood on her bare toes and cupped his neck with her opposite hand, he followed her prompting to bend down closer and the redhead placed a light kiss on his scruffy cheek. "All joking aside, I am grateful to you, Sam Winchester. Till our paths cross again." She whispered in his ear, bidding him farewell and retreating to hop into her truck. She stuck her head and shoulder back out the open window and waved at the hunter, shooting him a bright white smile before pulling away and cranking up her bluegrass music.

 

Sam bent at her prompting and grinned lightly at the kiss she placed over his cheek. He was glad that his efforts to keep her well and comfortable hadn’t gone unnoticed. Her breath on his ear and the words ringing in his mind kept him from straightening right away. “You mean if they do?” He teased back as though he was hoping in secret that they wouldn’t see each other again when frankly it was quite the opposite. She pat his chest and he pushed away from her, waving his hand and shifting his weight as she climbed into the cab of her truck.

She waved right back and flashed him a wicked grin that forever would be burned into his mind sweet and alluring if that was possible. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to quiet corner of the street, no one or nothing for miles except the station attendant who from the looks of it might just have killed over himself or at least fallen into a drunken coma of some sort. The hunter shook his head and closed his eyes praying to Castiel just as simply as he had before.

He stood for a moment or two and nothing came about, his eyes opening just a slit and he looked around the space expecting another sign of life, the flutter of absent wings or something, anything that indicated he wasn’t waiting for nothing. “Come on Castiel. Just let you go a couple hours ago…” He muttered under his breath, looking down the long dirt roadway and wondering if maybe he could hitch a ride back. Who was he kidding there was no body to get a ride from anyways.

He pulled his cell out and checked for a signal, the object beeped and he clicked it off with a sigh, tucking it away once more and walking over to the gas station door that housed only the older man, a few empty bottles and some full of liquor, the place reeked but he had managed far worse. “Hey buddy.” Sam started, nudging the guy, “Sir do you have change for the phone?” He questioned and the guy’s eyes shot opened, drawing his pistol perhaps out of habit and cursing at him in a thick accent.

“Whoa. Hey…” Sam raised his hands in defense, showing he meant no harm and the old guy came fully to, slurring his words and talking about nothing in particular that the tall man gave a rats ass about but still he gave a smile. “Yea umm—Do you have change?” He asked again and the old guy spit into his bottle, the evidence of his dip in his cheek prevalent along his decayed teeth. Sam cringed and tugged out his wallet, putting a dollar on the small counter top and the old guy popped open the drawer mumbling to himself and pushing over four quarters. “Thanks.” He grimaced.

The hunter hurried his way out of the tiny shop and found the pay phone just outside thankful for it. Anna Kate likely was home by now considering she made mention that they didn’t have far to go before they got there to see his ‘in-laws’. He flipped through his phone and found her number he had gotten long ago when they first hunted side by side. He sighed heavily, feeling stupid for doing this considering but she was the closest to him right now, it simply made sense. She picked up in her normal bubbly tone, calling him sugar and questioning why oh why he would be calling her right now. “There’s been a little hiccup in my plan of getting back to my car and I hate to do this but could you pick me up? I just need a ride over to a motel or something until I can get a hold of Cas who’s apparently… busy right now.” He half laughed, waiting out her snarky comeback and sighing as he rubbed his temple tiredly.

Anna Kate agreed and it took about another twenty minutes or so before she arrived on sight once more, leaning over and popping the door opened for him with a smirk on her face. She questioned what happened, asking about his little buddy and if he got dumped and he glowered at her, “He’s an angel. He’s kind of a busy guy, y’know? Just if you wouldn’t mind taking me up the road to a motel or something? I can’t get service out here but there’s gotta be some place for me to bunk overnight.” He shrugged. Annie laughed and nudged him, driving in the direction her home was and telling him that he deserved far better than some little old motel in this dusty town, saying they had plenty of space to house a dozen or so extra bodies considering the size of her family and he stared at her apprehensively. “I can’t ask you to house me…” He started to argue.

 

Anna Kate shook her head and cut her companion off, raising her hand indicating she'd hear no more of his protests. "You obviously don't know much about southern hospitality Sug. You don't have to ask to be put up for the night, we're just gonna do it and happily. There's simply no point in you paying for a room to cool your heels in when your little angel pal could show up any time to poof you home." She said with a smile, turning onto the dirt road that was the final stretch to her family's sprawling farm.

The redhead watched with veiled amusement as Sam looked over the vast pastures and seemed genuinely impressed by the horses being exercised in the ring they drove past and the many large and well maintained out buildings. "Ever been horseback riding Winchester?" She asked, nodding when the man winced as if from some bad memory when he admitted to doing it once and it was only under... Extreme circumstances. 

They pulled in on the paved parking area beside a huge picturesque farmhouse with a wrap around porch and an outdoor kitchen that was obviously well used for big meals and barbecues. Sam whistled when he hopped out of the truck as he looked the place over, asking if this was a farm or a mansion.

"My daddy and his brothers found a good way to balance profitable agriculture with hunting, we split our time working and training, keep all the work in the family and stay as self-sustaining as possible. Trust me, the size of that house isn't opulence, it's necessary. The farmhouse serves as a hub for the whole family, always got people coming and going 'round here." She explained, tugging her bag out of the back of her truck but not putting up a fight when the tall hunter took it from her to carry.

The sun was just starting to set over the property and Anna Kate paused on the porch to look over the lovely open scenery, taking a deep breath and smiling softly to herself. Sam commented that it was beautiful, and she nodded in agreement. "It really is. I'm always glad to come home." She responded, turning to look up at him and noting with a pang of concern that the smile he wore was full of sadness. 

She wasn't sure if she should ask him what was wrong or not, so she decided if she couldn't help him with his troubles she could at least distract him from them. The redhead cleared her throat and patted his chest, getting his full attention again. "Come on Sug. We missed dinner but I'm sure there's a whole mess of leftovers. My mama takes hungry bellies in her house as a personal insult." She laughed, leading him inside.

They walked through the formal sitting room and Anna Kate turned down a hallway lined with doors, telling Sam these were 'the bunks.' The house had a whole wing consisting of ten guest rooms and a large community bathroom which opened up to the yard on one side so that when people came back from working on the farm covered in filth from head to toe they could go directly into the washroom and scrub up before tracking their mud all over Mrs. Addams floors.

"I'll put you in the room Garth usually takes when he's here." Anna Kate told him, opening the door of the farthest room and showing Sam his modest yet welcoming accommodations. The tall hunter set his bag down on the end of the twin bed and thanked her again for letting him stay, but she brushed it off and took his hand to tow him back out of the room to find some food.

They went into the huge kitchen, it was obviously the heart of the house and whoever designed it had cooking for crowds in mind. Expansive marble counters, two double sinks, two gas ranges and three ovens, as well as a huge stainless steel fridge and a separate upright stainless freezer. The redhead moved around the space easily, pulling out that night's put away chili and fried chicken to get warming up on the stove top for them. She pulled out a bowl of fresh green salad and handed it to Sam to scoop them out a portion each in the bowls she told him to fetch, completely comfortable with giving him directions and letting him rummage around in the drawers for things like it was his home too.

"Veggies straight from our garden, chicken we raise ourselves and my mama's famous fire engine chili. That's better than something out of a white styrofoam container, right?" She asked with a grin as she stirred the chili on the stove. Sam was about to respond when a loud, joyous bellow interrupted their conversation and both hunters turned to see a short, plump woman with graying chestnut hair standing in the entry way of the kitchen.

"Anna Katherine you git over here and give your mama some lovin'!" The older woman exclaimed, opening her arms which the redhead eagerly flew into.

"Hey mama! Christoper and Beckham back from the Memphis job yet?" She asked, squeezing her mother warmly and chatting with her about the daily goings on about the farm until her mother looked over her shoulder and saw the tall, long-haired man standing on the other side of the long island dishing up plates of food with a hesitant smile on his face.

"And who is this tall drink of water you've brought home Anna Katherine?" The older woman asked, looking Sam up and down like he was a prize stallion she was considering purchasing. The redhead smiled and took her mom by the hand, leading her over to introduce them. 

"Mama, this is Sam Winchester. He saved my life and brought me home, thought the least I could do was offer him some of your famous chili. Sam, this is my mother, Katherine Marie Addams. You'll never meet a sweeter lady but don't cross her, she'll turn you on your ear faster than you can bat an eye." Anna Kate laughed as she introduced them, giggling at the astonished expression her mother displayed hearing who he was.

The long-haired hunter awkwardly extended his hand, telling the woman he was glad to meet her and apologize for taking up space in her home, but the boisterous smaller woman cut him off and pushed past his arm to grip his shoulder and tug him down for a warm hug.

"As I live and breathe, Sam Winchester! I can't believe it! We all owe you and your brother so much. Bless you for looking after my Anna Katherine! Of course it's no trouble, you just let me know if you need anything at all sugarpie. Anything." The woman told him, finally releasing him from her grasp and looking him up and down again, making a loud noise of approval. "Aren't you a handsome one..." she commented as she openly ogled the man, patting his chest and before stepping around him to take over serving up their food.

Sam was more than appreciative of Anna Kate taking him in like this even if it might only be for an hour or two or even just over night until Castiel responded to him. The pair were in the midst of warming up something to eat when another woman who he could only assume to be her mother came inside the space to greet her. He smiled and watched them embrace as he served up their food and the two Addams’ spoke to one another. Then he was addressed in a matter of moments, feeling her mother’s eyes on him, raking over his large frame and making him shift nervously in his spot on the other side of the counter.

It took her little time to cross the space and when Anna Kate introduced them he wiped his hands on his jeans and extended his right one for her to meet but she refused it completely, pushing forward and catching him up in a rather tight hug, his body pressed against hers far more than he would have liked. He laughed awkwardly, patting her back with a great deal of hesitation before she finally let him go. He tugged away and took a step back though she still held onto his shirt keeping him from moving too far. “Uhh—“ He started, glancing at his new companion for a rescue which she laughed and chided her mother for her actions to which the woman retorted that if she was going to bring fine young men like him home she couldn’t blame her for getting an eye full of her ‘man candy’.

The tall hunter grimaced in the same fashion is always did when uncomfortable, thanking Miss Addams again one final time as Anna Kate nudged her out of the kitchen asking her to get clean sheets for Sam to sleep on and a couple towels should he wish to shower. “Nice meeting you Misses Addams.” He called with a semi-wave of his hand, shaking his head and refocusing on dishing up their food as the woman trotted away all too happy to help out in such a manner.

Sam got their food out and Anna Kate walked back tugging two beers from the fridge and he traded a plate for a drink, thanking her with a tip of his head. The redhead nudged him with her elbow to go sit out on the opened patio, the air outside none too hot and none too cold for eating under the stars. They sat in lawn chairs which didn’t bother him in the least bit, setting his beer on the ground beside him as they chowed down in comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to force conversation at least not for the time being when they were both parched and dying for a decent meal.

They finished eating a long while ago, were a few beers in talking about nothing in particular and to be quite honest Sam was enjoying the peace of the outdoors until she commented on his namesake, claiming that of all people she never thought she would be having a drink with a Winchester, teasing and giving him crap about being mister hot shot when he hardly could manage a basic hunt anymore. He smiled slightly though it lacked anything behind it, picking at the label on his glass bottle, “Yea yea. Eat it up while it’s good…” He muttered, trying to play it off but she clearly caught onto his sadness. Sometimes he hated who he was, hell most all the time he did but the name he had, the past he carried made that hard to ever change.

He turned his head when Anna Kate asked about his life, if the stories were true about him and Dean, about Hell, being in the cage, about the Demon blood thing and his family line. He licked his lips and gave a little nod, “Yea. One of the things that I wished were only tales that parents told their kids or something but…” The man shrugged his broad shoulders, brushing it off and swallowing hard fighting back a whole mess of emotions that steadily had built up. The huntress questioned further though she seemed more hesitant this go until he gave her a reassuring smile, he wasn’t hiding the things he had done for himself and for his family, what he thought was right at the time but it slowly ate at him and she must have noticed that, commenting on how it fucked him up real good. “Yea.” He said again.

 

"I never quite believed that a body could go through all that, all the stories I've heard about you and your brother. But... I can see it in your eyes, Sam. I can see how ripped up you are inside. But here you are, you came out on the other side of it all. That's incredible." She commented softly, leaning over and gripping the hunter's knee.

He chuckled sadly, brushing off her comment and saying he wasn't anything special, that many people better than him had given there lives while he was still here. "But that's just it Sam. Everyone always talks about the heroes that sacrifice their lives for the sake of others. But I've found that it takes a lot more strength, a lot more courage to simply carry on. To keep gettin' up with the world knocks you on your ass, to keep fightin'." He met her gaze as she spoke, it was clear he'd never really thought of that perspective before or how it might apply to him.

The redhead smiled, pleased that her words had struck a chord in him at least somewhat. Neither one of them seemed to be able to break the other's gaze, and Anna Kate felt those same butterflies in her stomach that had been plaguing her ever since she and Sam had parted ways last time whenever she thought of him. She felt vulnerable under his gaze, which she wasn't used to feeling, but somehow it only made her more eager to follow the impulse she felt to draw nearer to this man. Flashes of their kiss back in her hotel room filled her mind and even though there was a big part of her that feared him rejecting her a second time, her desire to reignite that spark between them that had fizzled all too quickly last time was stronger.

Anna Kate drew her face closer to his, wetting her lips unconsciously. He didn't close the distance, but he didn't pull away either and she took that as her cue to continue. The redhead pressed her lips lightly to his, her heart racing out of equal parts desire and fear.

After a tense heartbeat or two Sam responded to her kiss, setting every nerve in her body ablaze with want as he plundered her mouth with his and gripped the back of her neck to keep her in place as he did so. She mewled into the contact, gasping for breath when he abruptly released her, an apology rushing out of him around a labored breath.

Anna Kate's features pinched in confusion, what was so wrong about them giving in to what they both clearly wanted? "I don't understand..." She stammered, the same feelings of embarrassment and hurt welling up in her chest when Sam started telling her she didn't have to do this, didn't have to pity him this way. The redhead shot up out of her chair, anger overwhelming other emotions, feeling like her insecurities about being capable of caring for someone on a deeper level were being confirmed.

"Pity? Do you really think that's what this is? God dammit Sam, didja ever think for one second that I'm just, I don't know, attracted to you? That we're both adults here and there's obviously something between us..." Her voice trailed off at his flabbergasted expression and she felt her cheeks flush bright red and her stomach bottom out.

"Well, I thought there was anyway. I guess I was just being stupid, thinking there was a... Mutual attraction. But if this is just your way of trying to let me down easy, don't bother. If you're not interested, that's fine. Have the balls to just come out and say so instead of yanking my chain." She snapped, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice but faltering on the last few words. She could feel she wasn't going to be able to hold her tears back much longer so she turned and stormed back into the house, mumbling a terse dismissal that was supposed to be a good night but there was no positive sentiment to it whatsoever.

Anna Kate retreated to the kitchen, furiously cleaning up their dinner mess and emptying bowls and scrubbing pans with far more effort than necessary. She had never felt so ridiculous in her life. The redhead was used to men falling over themselves to have her, scrambling for a night of her company to the point where she felt that if her body was what they wanted, she might as well roll with her strengths and take advantage to have some fun herself. The few times she'd tried to bring feelings into the mix it had blown up in her face, and she had gone and fucked herself over again.

She wanted Sam physically of course, but she now realized that she wanted more than that, wanted him to desire her not just for her body but for who she was as well, otherwise why would she care this much about him rejecting her advances? She felt so stupid, and it was all she could do to channel her anger and embarrassment into scrubbing the hell out the kitchen to avoid screaming and falling apart.

Anna Kate managed to suppress full on sobs of frustration, but still there was a steady stream of tears slipping down her cheeks as she wiped down the sink and counters after cleaning up the few dishes they had dirtied. She heard the sliding door open and shut, and she braced her palms on the sink, waiting with her face averted and eyes trained on the clean dishes the drying rack beside her waiting for Sam to leave and go to his own room.

Sam wasn’t sure what to say to her, how to respond but he did know one thing and that was that he wanted this woman, on a far deeper level than he thought he could even manage again. “Ann—“ He started to call after her but she quickly turned away and he could see the tears in her eyes as she escaped leaving her beer behind. He sighed heavily, cursing himself internally for how he was treating her. He didn’t mean anything by it, he simply thought the wrong thing, that she felt the need to take care of him and fix this or at least give him a distraction and he had tried that before, time and time again used his fair share of girls just for the night for some form of release to forget his frustration as he could.

He nursed his beer trying to give her a little time so he could go and apologize or… something to fix this but the longer he sat the more he realized that he wanted this from her. He wanted her, brushing his hands through his long hair he climbed up easily from his chair, taking the two empty bottles left out and carrying them in one large hand as he tugged opened the slider door. His hazel eyes tracked over her slender frame from her long smooth legs to her toned rear and the inch or so of her back he could see from her raised up shirt. He saw her tense and halt her attempt at cleaning every damn surface of this place and he walked forward, the beer bottles clattering against the counter when he set them down.

The hunter came round the island in the center of the kitchen and he could see her shoulders rising and falling rapidly with her nervous breathing when she sensed his presence drawing closer. He brushed his hand over her back and coaxed her to turn around and face him, his eyes darkening as his mouth drew near hers and their lips collided. He said nothing, the tears from her eyes smudged along his cheek but he paid no mind to any of it, opting for kissing them away, ravishing her mouth with his own as his hand cupped her heart shaped face. They kissed hungrily like that for a moment or two until they were both left out of breath but her hands balled around the front of his shirt and her ragged breathing told him she hadn’t minded his assault.

His eyes darted back and forth to both of hers for any signs of her changing her mind, but her pupils were blown wide just as his own. His calloused fingers hooked around her sides, gripping her hips and pushing her towards the island in the center of the kitchen, lifting her up in one swift motion and letting her drop onto the tiled countertops. She gasped and he surged forward kissing her again and tugging her hips to the edge of the counter so their bodies were aligned and she could feel the arousal forming in his jeans as he devoured her.

Sam kissed his way down along her throat biting her beneath the ear, evoking a gasp from her along with her starting to grind forward against him on instinct. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached for his shirt, hooking her fingers into the fabric but he roughly snatched her wrists and forced her to stop the action. He pushed her hands away from him, forcing them on the edge of the counter and instead he pried open her short jean shorts and his hand jutted down beneath the fabric to caress her through her panties, growling at the realization that she was already soaked through with want for him and he smirked, a devilish look in his normally bright eyes.

He massaged her roughly through the fabric of her panties and she hardly seemed to mind his sudden change of heart, panting out a suggestion of the couch when his free hand tugged up her shirt, his teeth grazing along her tattooed side and up to mouth at her chest through the cup of her bra. Her fingers carded through his hair but soon she followed his lead and tore her shirt off of her frame, guiding his head back to give attention to her opposite breast but he refused, withdrawing his hand from her shorts and making her whimper at him as he hooked his arm around her frame and crushed her to him, his free hand hooking her knee to keep her from tumbling as he supported her weight and took her to the sofa in the other room, kissing her ravenously along the way until her back collided with the couch cushions.

 

She wasn't sure exactly what had caused Sam to change his mind, but he hardly gave her a chance to form a strand of coherent thought long enough to theorize a reason. He hadn't said a word to her, but the way he was kissing her, touching her and devouring her with his lust darkened eyes spoke volumes about how he felt and what he wanted.

"There's a sofa in the annex... That's cozy and outta the way Sug." She suggested breathlessly, a little squeak escaping her lips when the tall hunter gripped her tight and lifted her off the counter top like she weighed less than nothing. Immediately his mouth was ravaging hers again and she got even wetter at the contact, his taste and scent filling her senses while the feeling of being supported by his muscled frame made her feel vulnerable and secure at the same time.

He carried her into the three seasons room off the kitchen, setting her down on the couch. His larger frame completely engulfed hers and his weight pressed her down into the cushions, making her heart pound nearly out of her chest and her body tremble with anticipation. Anna Kate had never felt such a rush from being with a man before, usually she was the one calling all the shots and running circles around her partner, but it was obvious that Sam had his own ideas in mind and she was both thrilled and nervous to let him take the lead.

His mouth trailed down her milk pale throat to her cleavage, nipping and kissing her soft flesh. His hips rocked down into hers and she felt a surge of warmth spread through her lower half, even fully clothed she could feel how big he was and she wanted nothing more than for him to fill her up and make her fall apart.

The long-haired hunter lifted his head to meet her gaze again, asking in a rough, low whisper if she was convinced the attraction between them was mutual yet. She giggled shakily, nodding and mewling when his hand slipped back down her front and beneath her panties. "Oh God baby..." She moaned, her hips tipping up in response to him dipping two long, strong fingers into her soaked center and making a come hither motion that hit her in all the right places. He pumped his digits in and out of her vigorously, drawing her nectar up to stimulate her clit making her shudder and whimper with want. He asked her if she had any protection and she shook her head, hardly able to speak a full sentence with what he was doing to her.

"No... Need for that... I'm on the pill... Ahh!" Anna Kate cried as he swirled rapid circles over her clit, her climax coiling in the pit of her stomach but Sam eased off his pace right as her pleasure began to crest. She was amazed that he had brought her to her peak so quickly, it only took him a few seconds to pick up on the right ways to touch her that made her see stars but now he was deliberately keeping her climax at bay. He withdrew his hand and she whimpered despite herself, wanting that release but also so absorbed in the way he was looking at her that she didn't think to offer any kind of verbal protest.

Sam chuckled a bit in his throat, bending his head down to kiss her languidly as his large hand covered and flexed around her hip. He pulled back enough to speak and teased her for the same thing that had been running through her own mind, that she was easy to rile up and she laughed in response, a blush painting her cheeks.

"Well normally it takes awhile... Gotta get my dance partner to follow the right steps, as it were. But you-" Anna Kate panted, her bright eyes darting between his full of anticipation, "You're a fast learner Sam Winchester." She hummed with pleasure as he snickered again and took her compliment, telling her he planned on not only learning all the right steps but teaching her a few dance moves of his own. The redhead shivered at his words, her lips parting in a breathy moan as he reached down to stroke her again through her panties, keeping her hovering on the edge of climax but not quite letting her fall over the brink yet.

Anna Kate's hands threaded through his long dark hair and she groaned desperately, rolling her hips up into the contact trying to increase the sensation through the soaked fabric but it was obvious he wanted to draw her pleasure out and she wasn't used to such attentiveness from her partner. "Baby please... God I wanna come so bad..." She panted, and Sam's handsome features were painted with a satisfied grin, he seemed to like hearing her beg and she found that she had never been more turned on than she was now, in the unusual position of being the one pleading rather than the one in control.

Sam smirked at her response to his mention of how easily he got her riled up like he had. Though part of him knew it was simply because he was good at reading people, figuring out what she wanted based on her body language and touches. “I plan on teaching you a step or two just as well.” He muttered, letting his hand slip down her flat abdomen once more to stroke her center through her soaked panties, swirling his fingers over her clit teasingly slow as she rolled her hips up into his hand for more contact that he refused to give.

His dark brow arched up questioningly at her begging, slowing his roll and she pleaded again, “Do you?” He growled into her ear, kissing along her skin only to pull back and meet her glassy blue eyes as she nodded a response, her hold on him tightening. He pushed aside her panties and dipped his digits into her practically dripping core, humming his satisfaction at how wet she was all for him. “Not ‘til I know you’re gonna feel it in every inch of your God damned body, Annie.” He informed her in a husky whisper, his fingers working her expertly and she gasped, her chest heaving and her legs on either side of his frame shaking as she tettered on the edge once more.

He had a mind to make her come a dozen or more times if he could, his long fingers reaching spots she likely never knew existed, pressing his palm firmly against her button of nerves as her walls flexed around his fingers and drew them in further. She started to close her eyes, her nails skimming over his flesh as she neared her brink and his free hand shot up, gripping her face in his palm as he continued his attentions, shaking his head and refusing to let her look away from him. He worked her almost painfully slow keeping his eyes trained on her, his erection restricted almost painfully against his jeans but he paid no mind for the moment.

Anna Kate’s eyes glazed over and her body arched harshly into him, starting to cry out to him but she threw her hand over her mouth and gripped his wrist of the hand along her cheek, her eyes rolling back into her head as she came hard around his digits, “Good.” He praised, letting her ride out her high a brief moment but no sooner after did he swirl his desire soaked fingers over her button of nerves, still overly sensitive to his touch. He smirked as her shaky hands reached down for his jeans but he gripped her chin and kissed her forcefully, pulling his hand from her body and tugging off his shirt then hers in turn.

He hovered over her body and roughly ground against her center through his jeans, “God I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Annie.” The tall hunter growled out once more, rolling his hips eagerly into hers until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He tore open her jean shorts and yanked them off her hips, pushing his own bottoms down and once bare he settled again, teasing her with his tip along her slick folds until she begged again for him to take her, rather liking the sound from her. He was throbbing with his own want, bracing on his hand above her and catching her gaze in the low light as he pushed into her suddenly making her cry out to him. “Shh.” He shushed her, pausing his motions as if for punishment and she seemed to understand. He slammed into her hard and fast from the get go but every motion of his hips was delibrate, pulling her hips up just right and forcing one of her legs over his broad shoulder to take her deeper, his darkened gaze not once leaving hers as he slammed into her tight heat, forcing her to accomadate him and he watched as with every changed angle her expression contorted indicated he was doing right by her and he grinned. “You like that?” He groaned through clenched teeth.

 

Anna Kate was no blushing virgin. In fact had several conquests to her name and had always been of a mindset that when it came to sex there was no point in beating around the bush, if she wanted something she damn well went out and got it. But this dynamic between her and Sam, these new feelings he was evoking in her both physical and emotional made the woman feel like she had discovered something brand new, something she had never dreamed was possible.

Sam took control of their encounter from the start, making her body come alive with desire and giving her the chance to let go and enjoy what he was doing to her body without her having to worry that she'd be left wanting. When he abruptly merged their bodies she couldn't help but cry out, he was much bigger than anyone she'd had before and the sensation of all her most sensitive points being stimulated at once was enough to make her lose track of things like needing to keep her voice down.

The hunter hushed her and his voice reminded her that yes there were in fact other people on this earth besides the two of them and she might not want to alert them all to what he was doing to her, so she forced herself to take a deep, ragged breath as he began thrusting into her like mad. The redhead couldn't hold back completely though, he felt so good and her body was still sensitive from her earlier climax so with every movement he made a low moan fell from her parted lips and it was all she could do to keep her voice at that level. 

He dragged her leg up over his broad shoulder and drove into her even deeper, somehow he knew exactly what she wanted from him and when he asked her in a hoarse tone if she liked how it felt just saying the words aloud were enough to send her over the edge again. "Yes, yes baby... Oh fuck you feel so good! Ahh!" Anna Kate cried, muffling her desperate moan with the back of her hand and trembling as her orgasm swept over her from head to toe.

Sam's grip on her tightened but still he persisted, his own breathing getting rougher and she could feel his thick length throbbing inside her for release. He gave her a second or two to ride out her pleasure, then when her moan of pleasure subsided he shifted and lifted her up, keeping their bodies connected as he braced her rear against the back of the couch, holding her up easily over his lap and kneeling square so he could pump up into her again. He was keeping her upright with just the strength of his hands, like she weighed nothing and he used both the motions of his hips and hands in tandem to hit her in places she hadn't even known pleasured her before.

"Oh fuck, I can't... Sam, I'm gonna come again, baby please just like that, oh God..." She begged, her voice broken with gasps as he pounded into her, her pleasure soaking both their thighs. The long-haired hunter groaned in response to her words, ordering her to look at him when her head began to loll back in ecstasy.

Anna Kate wrapped her arms around his corded neck and pressed her sweaty brow to his, her blue eyes black from her pleasure as she met his gaze. For a moment there was only the sound of their labored breath and the wet slapping of their bodies slamming together, then the redhead's climax unfurled deep in her belly and radiated outwards, making her cry brokenly at first till the pleasure stole her breath and her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

She saw just the briefest flash across Sam's eyes, his control giving way to his own pleasure and he exploded inside her, causing more fireworks in her brain and making her vision gray out and her own orgasm that much more intense as he spilled deep in her body. He pumped into her until he was completely spent, panting brokenly and Anna Kate had to cling to him with what strength she had left to keep from falling backwards, she had bowed completely off the back of the couch in her passion. "Sweet... Jesus on the cross Sugar." She exclaimed in a thready whisper as he gently eased her down to rest on his thighs. "That was... Wow." She grasped at a word to describe what they'd just shared and failed, simply cursing again under her breath as he slipped out of her body and shifted their bodies to recline on the full length of the couch.

 

Sam shifted and sat her back against the top of the couch, bracing her between the furniture and his large frame. He slammed up into her, clenching his jaw and struggling to keep his pleasure in check, refusing to fall over the edge before her made her come at least once more. Her words drove him further, encouraging his motions taking her harder and feeling her pleasure along his heated skin. Her head started to crane back but he panted out to her, “Look at me Annie.” He instructed, helping to tug her arm around his neck and keep her pinned so she had to keep his gaze.

She moved again and clung to him, their eyes meeting once more, their breaths mingling together between their faces and he felt her tightening around him again. Her mouth fell open and he mimicked the motion subconsciously, letting out a heavy sigh as his own pleasure threatened to take over and mounted just in the same moment she came around him again. He pushed in and out of her heat rapidly, coming deep inside her core with a ragged breath riding out their highs and catching her up before she could tumble.

He smirked with satisfaction at her comments, pulling her down to sit along his thighs in the after glow of her orgasm. “Take that as a compliment.” He chuckled, gripping her thigh and easing her leg up so he could slip from her body, hearing her curse at the loss of him inside her, feeling his seed seep from her body and down their thighs. He carassed her bare skin in comfort, as though silently reassuring her that he would return once more and he definitely would. He shifted and pulled her over top of him, letting her rest with his arm around her. It took him little over a couple minutes to regain his composure though her breathing was still heavy and there was the slightest shake of her body each time she tried to move above him from the mind blowing pleasure he was certain he gave her.

Anna Kate mumbled her approval once more but he silenced it with a kiss, holding the side of her neck and pulling her against him, his eyes closed as their contact steadily deepened. He reached around her frame never breaking the seal of their lips on one another as he grabbed the throw blanket from off the back of the sofa, pulling it over their tangled frames. Not that it made much difference but at least if someone intruded on their time together they wouldn’t be completely exposed to them. “Still doubting that mutal attraction thing?” He teased between kisses, trailing his lips over her shoulder and neck, giving her a gentle nip every now and again along her flesh.

She laughed though sounded unamused by his questioning, pulling back to look him over and he grinned at her crookedly. The redhead took some time to catch her breath entirely and he absently kissed at her bare skin, their lips meeting and their frames shifting on instinct. He hooked her leg with his large hand, drawing it up as they lay on their sides and tugging her forward against him. She squeaked slightly as her center brushed his tone abdomen and he let their hips align, guiding her hips with a tug on her leg around him to make her grind against his shaft once more. She moaned at the feeling, his body still slick from a mix of their pleasures from not long ago. She murmured incoherently against his lips, her hips rolling and stimulating her clit instinctively along his bare sex.

He let her have her fun if only for a moment, his arousal returning with the brushes of contact she gave. His hand slipped up between their bodies and he fondled her chest, tweaking her rosy pert nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinning her to the sofa where they lay side by side. He looped his arm around her leg to keep it high, once hard pushing back into her body, making her break their kiss with another moan. He was slower this round from the start but the darkness lingering in his eyes indicated it wouldn’t last too long even for her.

Anna Kate moaned brokenly as Sam entered her again, filling her up and making her pleasure build slowly with his deep measured movements. She got a sense that before her partner had been determined to make her lose her mind and he had accomplished that, but now he seemed more concerned with letting them savor every second their bodies were joined.

"Sam..." She sighed breathily, sliding her hand over his cut chest and up to grip his corded shoulder, bracing herself against him and arching in time with his slow pace and clenching around his hard length every time he buried himself fully inside her, drawing him in as deeply as possible.

His hand slipped up from her chest and she felt his long fingers thread into her fiery locks, keeping her head angled so he could keep her gaze trapped with his. Her bright blue eyes searched his face, and she was struck by how intense his expression was, even at this slow pace she could tell he was entirely focused on giving her pleasure. The hunter murmured her name again, no one had ever called her Annie before but she found that coming from him she liked it. He told her that he wanted to make her come over and over, his husky tone and the surety in his gaze making her shudder and gasp with anticipation.

"Yes... Please baby..." She pleaded, gripping his waist more tightly with her leg and mewling as he sped his pace ever so slightly. Anna Kate drove herself down onto him, her vision going fuzzy at the edges as the slow burn he'd been building with his pace flared up when his hand drifted over her hip to her center, his long dexterous fingers putting her sensitive clit through the most delicious kind of torture.

She could feel her pleasure cresting and her eyes fluttered shut, but Sam growled and slammed into her harder, making her blue orbs fly open again at the wave of pleasure that washed over her. He spoke to her around his own ragged breathing, telling her that he wanted to see it in her eyes when she came, that there was nothing sexier to him than that moment when she found her release. Anna Kate shivered, her whole body trembling as she teetered on the brink and when he spoke again, telling her with a groaned curse to come for him all she could do was comply.

The redhead cried out as her orgasm swept over her, her nails biting into his tanned skin. "Oh god! Yes... Yes it's so good baby! Mmm...." Anna Kate mewled desperately as she felt him pump furiously up into her body and come inside her, caught up in the rush of staring back into his hazel gaze as they peaked together. Seeing how much he wanted her, how good she felt to him and knowing she couldn't hide her own pleasure from him in the slightest only made her climax more intense.

He drew out her orgasm as long as he could, his pace finally slowing and his grip on her loosening as they came down from their shared high. Sam slipped from her body and she felt the loss of him keenly, leaving her leg draped over his hip and sighing with satisfaction as all her muscles went slack in the wake of her afterglow. She felt boneless, weightless, like if Sam wasn't holding her close against him she might drift away and the heady sensation made her giggle.

Sam asked her what was funny, craning his head down to feather kisses over her face and neck and she hummed pleasantly, lightly running her nails over his muscled shoulder and arm. "Nothin' funny Sugar. I just... I don't think I've ever come so many times in a row that it's left me lightheaded before." She laughed shyly, flushing at his pleased chuckle against her throat.

He lifted his head and asked her if she needed a drink of water and she nodded, biting her lower lip a little sheepishly. "The glasses are in the cupboard to the left of the stove, if you'd be so kind... I honestly wouldn't trust myself to carry drinks without spillin' them at the moment." She smiled, kissing his lips sweetly and he nodded, climbing up off the couch and tugging his boxers on to go and get them some water.

Sam feathered kisses over her bare skin, feeling her nails along his frame lightly. “What’s so funny?” He questioned with a little smirk as his lips pressed over her throat once more. He chuckled at her response, lifting his head to look at her, “Need a drink of water to cool down?” He asked softly, partly teasing her but she answered in the affirmative telling him where cups were so he could get them both something to drink.

He shifted off the couch and pulled up his boxers to walk and get their waters, leaving her lying boneless still, half covered by the throw blanket. “Be right back.” He informed her, his hand brushing her arm as he swooped around the back of the sofa and headed into the kitchen. The hunter easily found the glasses, walking to the fridge and filling them up in the door with a drop of a few ice cubes in each. He absently smiled to himself because he hadn’t even had that kind of release in a long while if at all. She felt good, better than he expected and he hadn’t even realized how bad he had been wanting her like that though it explained a lot of his slip ups after her absence and perhaps even why Castiel didn’t show up. Maybe he was meant to have the night with her for whatever reason he needed it.

Sam walked back out to the other room, seeing her still lying down like she had been and he laughed, “You’re going to have to sit forward if you want a drink.” He smiled down at her, gesturing for her to move so he could sit again. She was wearing his dark tee shirt with the blanket still in her lap using both for cover. “Stealing my clothes already huh? I see how it is.” He chuckled teasingly, giving her a cup when she moved to make room for him though not much, just enough for him to fit so they could squish together on the sofa.

Anna Kate still seemed a little out of it from the pleasure he had just given her, “You okay?” He asked and she gulped down a bit of her water, giving a nod in response. He slipped his arm around her shoulders while she drank her drink and he did his own. It took little over a few moments for him to take her glass and push it aside, kissing her languidly again with his large hand holding her face.

 

Anna Kate melted at his touch, leaning into his kiss and reaching up to grip his wrist just below where his hand cupped her face. When they pulled back for air she twisted his wide silver watch on his wrist to check the time, it was nearly three am and she giggled, amazed that so much time had passed without her even realizing it.

"You know, days start early 'round here Sug. We might wanna call it a night before daddy and the others get up to start feeding the horses and workin' the fields. Alarms go off about 4:30." She advised, though her body language was at odds with her words, even as she spoke about needing to break up their little party she slid into his lap, sitting with her still bare sex aligned with his and purring as she felt him growing for her again.

Sam's large hands slipped up and down her willowy figure, a devilish grin crossing his handsome face and just the look he gave her was enough to make her ache with want for him again. He confirmed the time she had spoken, running his hands up and down her thighs and sitting forward enough to whisper in her ear that that still left him plenty of time to make her lose her mind again. Anna Kate giggled, her whole body shivering as the tall hunter gripped her hips and began guiding her to grind against his arousal, getting him fully hard once more and stimulating her still sensitive clit.

The redhead moaned as she canted her hips to his, her rekindled desire soaking his shaft and making her slide more easily against him. Sam's eyes took on that feral hunger again and he slipped his hands under his shirt that she now wore, cupping and tweaking her small pert breasts making her jolt and whine at the added sensation. After a moment he reached back down to her hips and lifted her up, but instead of tugging her back down onto him he told her in a husky tone to turn around.

Anna Kate flushed with anticipation as she read his expression, knowing he had a specific plan in mind for her and was both eager and a little apprehensive. She still wasn't accustomed to placing herself entirely in her partner's hands, but if the pleasure he'd already given her was any indication, Sam was more than able and willing to ensure she got exactly what she needed and more.

The lithe redhead nodded, using his broad shoulders to steady herself as she shifted in his lap, letting him hold her partially up as she turned around. Anna Kate knelt hovered over Sam's straining, weeping erection craning her head back to look over her shoulder at the long-haired hunter and biting her lip to stifle a whimper of impatient anticipation as he simply stared right back at her. She waited on baited breath, shivering when she finally felt his calloused fingers run up the inside of her creamy thighs and up to tease at her dripping center.

Sam cocked his head to one side and arched a dark brow at her when she mewled wantonly as he dipped one long finger inside her, stroking her inner walls and flicking over her clit in the same patterns that he had learned would make her see stars. He added another finger and Anna Kate gasped, riding his hand and soaking his digits with her nectar.

The hunter told her to take his shirt off and she quickly complied, humming as he ran his free hand up the smooth plane of her back and slipped around to fondle her breast. Her eyes slipped closed and her mouth parted in a silent moan as he worked her, her breathing getting more erratic as he drove her closer to the edge. Sam asked her if she was gonna come for him and she nodded, bracing her hands on her knees to keep from swaying off to one side as she bucked against his hand.

"Yes... Yes Sugar I'm gonna come, oh God... God it feels so good!" She panted, moaning desperately when he suddenly withdrew his hand from her core and looking back at him expectantly. The corner of Sam's mouth turned up in a devilish smirk and he asked her what she wanted, drawing her hips down so just his tip rubbed against her dripping entrance.

Anna Kate's whole body quivered with anticipation and she tried to force herself down onto his length, but he was far stronger than her and easily kept them shallowly connected until he heard the words he wanted from her. "I want you to fuck me Sam... I wanna ride you till I come and feel you fill me up..." She panted, and no sooner than she spoke the hunter pulled her down and onto his length, bearing down with his hands and thrusting up with his hips to take her as deep as possible.

"Fuck baby! Ah! Ah!" Anna Kate cursed, losing control of the volume of her voice as he slammed into her again and again, her pert breasts bouncing up and down from the vigor of their movements. Sam tugged her back against his frame as he drove into her, gripping her throat with one hand and using the other to tease her clit. He told her to be quiet, threatening to stop and she whimpered, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth and muffling her sounds as much as possible but it was difficult with the way he was hitting all her most sensitive spots at once.

Sam's mouth grazed over her fair shoulder, his breathing harsh and strained as he fought off his own release and bucked up into her more rapidly. Anna Kate's eyes rolled back in her head and she reached back behind her to thread her fingers into Sam's long hair, moaning loudly against her hand as she came hard around him. She bucked and arched against his hard frame, her pleasure increasing when she felt him spill deep inside her, their mingled pleasure running down their thighs as he pumped into her till he was totally spent.

Sam’s large hand closed around her slim throat as she cried out to him, his jaw clenched tight as he fought his own release. “Quiet or I’ll stop Annie. Do you want me to stop?” He growled harshly against her ear, leaning forward slightly over her shoulder to get to her. His long digits swirled over her clit rapidly to draw her closer to her peak faster and she threw a hand up to press over her mouth once more, looking like she was biting into her own flesh to keep as silent as she could manage.

His breathing changed and he slammed up into her roughly when her voice grew muffled, his grip on her throat solid and strong but not enough to hurt only to keep her where he wanted her to be. His mouth followed a path along her bare shoulder, groaning lightly behind her, bucking up wildly into her core but every thrust was dilibrate and meant to evoke a response from her slender being which it did just so. Her hand reached around to grip his hair for support as her inner walls flexed tight around him, drawing him in deeper and soaking his shaft in her pleasure in nearly the same moment he came deep inside her body. 

He pushed up into her until he couldn’t any more, holding her tight until his hips slowed to a stop after a moment or two. He sighed heavily and lingered inside her body for a while as they both came down from their highs. His mouth pressed firmly to her shoulder, hovering like that for a bit before working up to her neck, his pupils still blown out but slowly returning to normal. “Still wish we went to bed?” He quipped with a heavy laugh, her fingers still in his hair and she turned her head to look at him giving a little grin. Their lips met in a slow deep kiss and much to his surprise he had to force her to break it, his hand slipping down her frame and he lifted her body off of him, their lips pulling apart and she whined out of disappointment.

Sam gave over his hand and she took it to stand up, her legs wobbling and he adjusted his boxers once more. He stood and helped to keep her standing, “You should probably take these.” He muttered, handing over her undergarments and making her laugh as she snatched them away. He chuckled and he hadn’t felt this good in a long time with someone, smiling as he kept his hand out and watched her dress again. “Gonna bring questions if you wear my shirt…” He pointed out when she reached around him for it and he snatched it from her playfully.

The hunter grinned again and shifted to grab his jeans, pulling them on again and she dressed back into her own clothes but instead of going to bed they ended up lingering on the sofa. His arm was around her and they sat rather comfortably watching the darkness start to lighten. Anna Kate pat his leg and got up and while they were both far past tired she mentioned needing to get prepped to help her mom with breakfast. Sam climbed up and followed her, and when people started flooding out they played it off rather well.

They both got redressed, Anna Kate having to steady herself against Sam's sturdy frame a couple times as she did so since her joints were still a bit wobbly from their activities. But once they both had all their clothing on, neither one of them moved from where they stood in front of the couch. She looked up at him and he smiled softly, and without a word they both sat back down on the couch.

Sam leaned back and rested his arm over her thighs when she swung her legs across his lap, coming to rest naturally curved against his larger frame. He didn't seem to mind the closeness one bit in fact he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed lightly, his posture relaxing and she happily rested her face against his chest. The steady feeling of his heartbeat against her cheek soothed her, and while she felt like she ought to find something to say she didn't, content with the peaceful silence between them.

He didn't speak a word either, though occasionally he would glide his fingertips over her upper arm or stroke his hand up and down her smooth calve. It was the most relaxed and content Anna Kate could ever remember feeling and the only thing that put a damper on it was the voice way in the back of her mind reminding her that this wasn't permanent, it was going to end and sooner rather than later. 

They hadn't made any promise, any agreement. In fact they'd done just what Anna Kate had wanted to do from the first time she'd laid eyes on Sam Winchester, fuck like rabbits knowing that in the morning or soon after they'd part ways. But now... Now sitting here with him like this, with the delicious ache of their tryst permeating her body and his strong heartbeat thrumming through her, she knew she wanted far more than she could ask for. That frightened her.

The tiny chime of the alarm on her watch went off and the redhead patted Sam's knee, sighing and pulling out of his grasp regretfully. She yawned hugely and stretched, tired from lack of sleep but at the same time feeling a certain bounce in her step that she hadn't felt for a long time. "Time to put the kettle on, Mama makes a big breakfast for everyone working the farm each day. Just a fair warnin', the affair is not without it's... Ruckus." She giggled, walking back into the kitchen and pulling out arm loads of supplies to cook up enough biscuits and gravy, grits, bacon and eggs to feed a small army.

Sam helped as much as he could, following her prompting to fetch her implements from drawers and cabinets as she directed him in the unfamiliar space, and shortly after they got things rolling Anna Kate's mother entered the vast kitchen, a bright smile on her face that only got brighter when she saw her daughter and her guest already at work.

"Well aren't you two just jumpin' about like hot grease on a skillet!" The plump older woman exclaimed, bustling into the kitchen and surveying their work, taking over the task of mixing up biscuit dough from her daughter so Anna Kate could work on slicing off rashers of bacon from the thick cut that had come from pigs they had raised themselves.

"Sam! It's so good to see you up and about at first light!" Katherine greeted him specifically, looking him up and down and then turning to inspect her daughter. A knowing smile flickered across her face and she scooted to one side to bump her daughter with her hip, raising her brows at the young redhead and glancing at the tall man across from them.

"Didn't have time to go grab a change a' clothes this morning, hmm darlin?" Her mother said in an exaggerated stage whisper, knowing very well Sam could hear her but totally unconcerned by it. Anna Kate looked from her mother to Sam, her sky blue eyes wide and burst into a nervous giggle, hoping it didn't bother Sam too much to have her mother basically call them out on sleeping together.

"Mama!" She exclaimed, pushing on her mom's arm and flushing when the older Addams woman burst out in a fit of pleased laughter, shaking her head and commenting offhandedly that she had been young once too and didn't blame her daughter for wanting to sow some wild oats with such a handsome hunter. Anna Kate cut her mom off from continuing on the subject further with an urgent high pitched whine in her throat, looking up at Sam again and smiling at him gratefully when he chuckled and didn't appear to be upset by her mother's behavior.

Moments later there were sounds of activity both upstairs and coming from the hallway where the room Sam had been meant to bunk in was, and two older men as well as four younger ones filed into the kitchen in varying states of dress and wakefulness. The youngest man was the one with the bleariest eyes and he still had a toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he came to hug Katherine at her place at the stove.

The menfolk took notice of Sam immediately but they younger men seemed unfazed by his presence, looking from the stranger to their sister and seeming to put some puzzle together in their heads that they had done many times before. Only the two senior men eyed Sam with any level of suspicion, and Anna Kate felt her stomach do a little flip when her father Joseph went to stand by his wife and gave the long-haired hunter a once over with his keen blue gaze.

The young redhead cleared her throat awkwardly, winding her way through the crowd of men attacking what breakfast had already been cooked to come stand beside Sam opposite her parents with the long marble counter between them. "Um, Sam? This is my father, Joseph Addams. Daddy? This is Sam Winchester, he backed me up on the poltergeist job." She introduced the men, and suddenly all the uninterested men around them paused, turning to look at the stranger with new focus and not a small amount of caution.

"Sam Winchester, is it? Thought you'd be taller." A wizened voice behind the younger hunters rasped, breaking the tense silence and Anna Kate and Sam both turned to see Joseph's father Beau, the eldest living member of their clan and also the only other living member who sported the same fiery red hair as his granddaughter, though his was now more than half white from age.

Sam simply chuckled at Anna Kate’s mother coming in and seeming rather privy to their little adventure together in the kitchen and on the couch in the other room. He didn’t confirm it obviously but he certainly didn’t brush off her comments about what she thought had happened. People began filing in not long after and he found the slight nervous grin on her face the entire time others showed up.

The hunter shifted in and out of the kitchen to allow people space who all seemed to know where they were going and what they were doing there. He gave smiles to those that he could and offered to help serving up plates but Annie and her mother both seemed to have a pretty fail proof system that needed little to no assistance on his part. Then a final man came out and the way he greeted each of the two women told him already who he was going to be facing whether he was prepped for it or not.

He felt his stern blue eyes flickering over him apprehensively which he couldn’t entirely blame the man as a protector of his family and the line of work they all were in worry about new comers was no shocker. He gave a little nod of his head when the redhead started to introduce the gentleman to one another, of course it was her father. Sam smiled tightly, starting to stick his hand out for the other to shake it but when he felt the room change and everyone eating went silent he felt utter tension surrounding.

“It’s umm…” He tucked his hair aside and tried to keep his grin, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Nice to meet you, sir.” He said but the guy didn’t take it, simply staring and he wasn’t sure if it was in disbelief or out of irritation, normally he was so good at reading others without a worry in his mind but this go wasn’t so simple and maybe it was because of his racing heart and the eyes all on him at the moment. He jolted slightly at the sound behind him, turning to see and older and far kinder looking soul standing there nearly half Sam’s size but his voice was strong yet raspy.

The hunter couldn’t help but chuckle, his hands finding his pockets and he nodded. “Yes sir. You know you’re not the first to say that. I try to eat my veggies but can’t seem to meet that expectations of people.” He joked in return. Anna leaned around Sam to get to her grandfather and kissed the man, on the cheek when he ordered her to, squeezing the girl’s fingers and asking the story of how she stumbled upon a ‘legend’, using airquotes himself and making Sam laugh again, shaking his head.

The tension eased and he greeted her grandfather kindly with a soft but still strong shake of his hand. Anna Kate gave Sam a smile and led the eldest to the dining area to sit who tried to shoo her away asking where his coffee was and if ‘that boy’ was too good for doing work. Sam brushed it all off and Katherine took to his arm much to the same manner, squeezing his bicep and perhaps teasing her husband just a little in her attempt to take Sam out of the awkward situation but it didn’t really help him much to be grabbed at like he was. She grabbed him a plate as they went and led him to a seat, sitting beside him and Anna Kate seemed like she might be sick with all the attention they were suddenly receiving.

The tall man ate his breakfast with the others or tried to as best he could with the floods of questions came his way. He played it as best he could, knowing that maybe he might have to proove himself a little bit more. Her dad made mention of if he were to bunk here he might wanna come out and help a bit with the daily runs and chores if he wasn’t afraid of messing up his hair or something along those lines. “I’d be happy to help just tell me…” He trailed off as the table started to clear and her Dad disappeared out the side door likely to begin his work. Sam sighed and picked up his plate, glancing at Anna Kate who smiled a little sympathetically saying her daddy didn’t take to strangers much in general and the fact that he was a Winchester might not sit that well with the other man. “It tends not to.”

Annie mentioned that he didn’t have to help out and could simply get a move on back if he wanted to but it was clear in her face that she really would rather he didn’t just go right yet. He shook his head and didn’t address that bit of her wanting him around, “It’s not a big deal I mean he’s right I owe it for the housing… I’d have paid for a hotel... maybe not in the same way but still.” He shrugged.

 

Annie smiled brightly when Sam agreed to stick around, help with some of the work around the farm as a sort of payment for his lodgings, even if he didn't technically sleep in his borrowed bed last night.

The redhead stood up and she and Sam cleared the table while her mother Katherine worked on the mountain of dishes everyone had created. The tall Winchester offered to help her with the clean up but the older woman shooed them off, stating that there was plenty to be done outdoors and she could hold down the fort while they were out. She simply left them with the warning that they better come back in hungry in the afternoon because she was making up a big spread.

Anna Kate led Sam outside and they walked across the long grass that was still damp with early morning dew. It was a fairly good distance from the house to the stables but neither one of them minded the chance to stretch their legs. Sam asked her if all those younger men were her brothers and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Nope, only the younger two, Jared and Marlin. I do have four brothers though, and one sister." She replied, grinning widely with amusement when Sam's dark brows shot up in shock at her admission to having five siblings. "What can I say, everything's bigger in Texas Sugar. Even families. The other two, Karl and Roger Sampson are our neighbors, part of our little clan all the same though. They come help work the land when more than a couple of us have to be away on hunts and such. They take huntin' jobs too, but usually the less hairy ones 'cuz Daddy doesn't want them to take big personal risks for our family business." She elaborated, looking up at Sam with a curious expression when he repeated her last words, saying it was odd to hear someone use that term for hunting other than his brother.

"Well we do keep it in the family, Sam. My great-great grandparents were hunters, passed it down to their children and so on and on. My grandfather wanted a simpler life, to be a successful farmer and horseman but when his sister died bloody at the hands of a werewolf he made a vow to rid the world of as many monsters and varmints as he could, but he found a way to strike a balance." She said in a fond tone, leading Sam into the stable and gathering what they would need for their work. 

"Work the land, build a life, save innocents from what goes bump in the night. He was the one who really figured out the right way to do this work. And he taught my daddy and his siblings, and they in turn teach us. Family matters more than anything, Sugar. It's our reason for carrying on when things get dark and stormy." She handed him a pair of leather gloves and a pitch fork, pointing at a wheelbarrow for him to grab while she put on her own gloves.

"Now, are you ready to get very personally acquainted with some of the finest horses in Texas?" The redhead asked brightly, leading the way to the back of the expansive building so they could start their work. It took Anna Kate and Sam all morning to rake, muck out and put fresh hay in every stall in the huge stable, and she took care to introduce the Winchester to every horse, calling them each by name and feeding them a sugar cube here or there. 

It was hard work and only got harder as the sun rose higher and the day got warmer, but both hunters were in good spirits by the time they finished their task, if a bit dusty and sweaty. Anna Kate took Sam's tools from him and dusted off her blue skinny jeans, smiling up at her work partner, more than pleased at how well he'd taken to the animals and how hard he'd worked.

She couldn't help but appreciate the sight of him, a light sheen of sweat from honest work made his shirt stick to him like a second skin, and when she stepped closer to him as he patted the last horse they cleaned for she appreciated the way he smelled like fresh straw and leather. Watching him work and seeing the kind way he smiled and spoke to the horses only made Anna Kate's desire to ignore the fact that he'd be leaving soon stronger. She was truly enjoying his company, and the more she hung around him the more she craved him.

She didn't want to broach the subject but she knew she had to, so when he finished patting the mare's cheek and looked at her as if for the next task on their list she sighed softly, reaching out to brush back some of his sweat dampened hair away from his face.

"So... Think your angel taxi cab will come callin' today? I'd hate to send you off after working so hard without lunch, or at least some old fashioned southern sweet tea for your trouble." She said with a small smile. The tall hunter chuckled and reached up to gently brush his fingers over her hand that lingered on his face, saying he wasn't sure but that at the moment he wasn't exactly concerned with rushing home as soon as possible. He teased her asking if she was that eager to get rid of him.

"No! No... I mean..." Anna Kate nearly yelled in response, clearing her throat and playing off her outburst with a flirtatious smile. "It's just... With my other brothers and cousins gone, we could certainly use another strong pair of hands around here. If it's not too much trouble." She prompted, stepping closer into his space and standing up on her toes to bring her lips a whisper away from his. "And I sorta wouldn't mind another demonstration of that 'mutual attraction' you were trying so hard to convince me of last night." She murmured, pecking his lips and landing back on her heels before the contact could deepen.

Sam was about to reply, a crooked grin on his face when a younger male voice piped up from behind them and both hunters turned to see Anna Kate's youngest brother Marlin walking up to the stable doors where they stood.

"Mama sent me to fetch y'all in for lunch." He called, stopping before them and eyeing the taller man with a hint of suspicion, though he was barely out of high school and still had a fair amount of curiosity that seemed to eclipse his distrust of Sam for the most part. The trio started the walk back to the house and Marlin rubbed his hand through the back of his short cropped chestnut hair, looking at Sam out of the corner of his eyes.

"So... Did you really do all the things they say you did? You and your brother?" Marlin asked, a small note of awe in his voice.

Sam grinned at Annie, “You’re that eager to get rid of me huh?” He teased, chuckling lightly when she shook her head and responded rather quickly. His dark brow arched up in response, nodding at her explanation of needing a little more muscle around the farm for a bit until the rest of her family got back to help again. “That’s the only reason?” He continued, bending a little so their lips were more level with each other.

She told him her underlying reasoning behind hoping he would linger a little bit longer, her lips pressing to his and he softly returned the contact but before he could reach for her, take a little more she pulled away from him. He opened his mouth to reply but before he said much of anything on the matter at hand another man came into the stables to interupt.

He offered a smile none the less, wondering if the contact had been seen or not, he figured it had been but either way the kid said nothing in regards to it. The young man that Sam could only assume was her brother… one of them anyways but he couldn’t recall which considering the flood of people he met just recently this morning. He felt the man eyeing him much to the same manner her father had and well… that was something the hunter never grew used to no matter how many times it occurred here or elsewhere.

Anna Kate’s cheeks were slightly pink and he knew it wasn’t from the heat she was probably wondering the same thing, if they had been caught or not. On their walk he brushed his hand against her back just once to assure her he could handle all this since she seemed apprehensive herself. Marlin started on with his questioning not long into the trek up the slight hill that lead towards the main house. Sam wiped his hands on his jeans and chuckled lightly, partly finding it amusing that her family could just jump into that so easily and find nothing wrong with asking the somewhat harder questions. Not to say they were the first but it always made him a little uncomfortable.

“Depends on what they say.” He answered with another laugh, brushing his sweat dampened hair back along one side. He hadn’t missed the look on Annie’s face that her brother had even decided to bring anything up but then again she had done the same thing. Marlin looked up at him and listed off a few things he heard about, Leviathan, breaking the seals, haunted by Lucifer himself, most importantly if he really had gone to Hell. “Yea I did. Loads of fun.” He joked as they walked, fighting his irritation because he knew that the boy was merely curious and he couldn’t exactly hide or lie about what had happened.

Anna Katesnipped at her younger brother when he asked what Hell was like, if he really lost his soul and all of that. “It’s okay.” He assured her, tugging her back to his other side when she reached around him to smack her brother. “It was definitely like Hell… It’s really not something that you can explain…” He started, glancing at her younger brother, “It’s uhh… different for everyone. I was stuck in the cage with Lucifer so it was a little more intense for me.” He shrugged, giving a forced grin to Annie when she looked upset maybe that he even had to say anything to it or perhaps not wanting him to relive all of that. “That’s actually a lot of stuff that I don’t remembered honestly… Time’s different down there so part of me feels like I’m missing years of my life in a way. I don’t know.”

Anna Kate cleared her throat to keep her brother from asking much more when they neared the building but her brother didn’t catch on, inquiring about his old ‘addiction’ and Sam didn’t really know how other hunters ever even heard about that when Dean hardly knew the extent but he supposed that word got around. That topic was far more touchy, knowing it flowed through his veins and he went through a phase (if one could call it that) with Ruby. He wasn’t even sure which bit the kid meant so he worked his way around it with a mention of he was fixing his future.

 

"Marlin! I don't believe our guest wants to discuss every part of his personal life with you!" She said sharply to her younger brother, silencing him with a dirty look and the younger man quickly muttered that he'd see both of them inside and sped his pace to reach the house before them, leaving the pair in peace. Anna Kate tugged on Sam's wrist just outside the door, making the tall hunter pause and look down at her.

"Hey I'm sorry 'bout him Sug. He's just a kid, doesn't know when to shut his mouth." She apologized, smiling at him hesitantly, hoping he wasn't too annoyed by her sibling's invasive questions. Sam chuckled, telling her he was fine and that he was used to getting looks and questions like that, even before when he was younger he always felt out of place and like people couldn't quite accept him.

"No, you're one of us, Sam. You're a hunter and a good man, just give them some time to see it, they'll come around. Once they get over the shine of having a 'celebrity' around they'll ease up a bit." She teased him a bit for good measure, wanting to make him smile genuinely not just to put on a good face for her. His laugh got a little warmer at her comment and she sighed with relief internally, knowing that he understood her sincere wish to make him feel welcome.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and fed so we can go exercise the horses after lunch. That is if you think you can handle it cowboy." She winked at him, preceding him into the communal washroom that led into the guest wing so they could scrub up a bit before finding their food.

Sam stood at one of the sinks and washed his hands and up his forearms to where his sleeves were rolled up, rinsing away the dust from the hay and wetting a cloth to wipe down his face and neck. Anna Kate stood in front of her own sink, hands hanging limp in the streaming water as she watched him. He really was an impressive specimen of a man and every time a bead of water slipped over his scruffy jaw and down his neck she pictured tracing it's path back up his skin with her tongue, imagined her own skin getting splashed from his wet hands roaming over her.

An image of being wrapped around him in the shower popped into her mind and a tiny groan escaped her lips before she could stop it, making Sam look up at her reflection in the mirror and she quickly averted her gaze, clearing her throat and trying to play off the ridiculous sound she had just made by humming a broken little tune as she started vigorously scrubbing at her hands.

She soaked her own cloth and began wiping her face, neck and chest down, clearing away enough dirt to be presentable at the table though a day of hard work would need a more thorough washing later. She felt the warmth of Sam's frame surround her and she froze, daring to look up and meet his hazel gaze in the glass. 

He was grinning at her, in the same way he had last night when they did anything but sleep, and her cheeks flushed bright red under his scrutiny, which only made her appear more guilty of having less than saintly thoughts about him just now.

Sam hadn’t missed the way that the redhead was looking at him as he washed up the best that he could at the sink in the washroom. She groaned and he most certainly caught that, chuckling as she started humming to cover it up as soon as his gaze flickered to her in the mirror. He finished washing up his hands, drying them off on a towel hanging on a little hook near the sink. He quietly slipped over to stand behind the redhead, an arm on either side of her, brace on the sink she was cleaning up at. “Something on your mind?” He questioned, grinning at her dangerously.

Annie gulped, her cheeks bright red nearing the same shade as her flaming locks. She started to stammer a reply to him and he drew his right hand to loop around he waist, tugging her back against his larger frame. He pressed his lips to her neck and she mewled at the soft contact, berating him a little for it though he could tell by the way her eyes were slipping closed that she didn’t really want to fight him.

“You’re not putting up a very convincing fight.” He informed her, nipping along her flesh and his hand slipped lower, pushing up her shirt a few inches to rest over her bare skin his fingers pushing down a couple inches into her jeans. “Did you need a little reminder of our ‘mutual attraction’?” He asked in a low whisper, seeing and feeling her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to respond. He unfastened her jeans and her hand shot down to stop him reminding him that this was the community washroom and he chuckled.

“Guess I better be quick then and you better be quiet.” Sam growled, his breathing changing in turn as he fought her light grip on his wrist and slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her jeans, caressing her center through her panties and yanking her back against him tight. She moaned and he watched her raptly through the mirror, seeing her expression contort with her building desire. "Why don't you tell me what you want again, Annie?"

 

Sam's voice against her ear, his darkened gaze trained on her in the mirror and his strong fingers stroking her center played havoc on Anna Kate's better judgement, she knew it was a risk to let this continue but knowing they could easily be caught only made it all the more exciting and her heart race even faster.

A little whimper escaped her when he prompted her to tell him what she wanted, the last of her resolve crumbling away when his lips found her neck and his teeth scraped over her pulse point. She hummed and arched back into him, her hips moving in tandem with his hand almost of their own accord. "I... I want..." She murmured just above a whisper, her voice ebbing off and replaced with a sharp intake of breath when he pushed her now wet panties aside and dipped one long finger inside her. 

Sam nipped at her throat, spurring her to finish her thought and she jolted at the sensation. "I want you to take me, make me come on you... Ahh!" Anna Kate cried out desperately when the man towering behind her hit her most sensitive spot, driving her pleasure with his clever fingers and yanking her shorts down around her thighs with his free hand. He drew her slickness up to tease her clit, pushing her closer to her peak and keeping her too distracted to pay much attention to anything he was doing, like undoing his own jeans and freeing his hard length from his boxers.

All she knew was that he was making her feel amazing with his hand one second, then in the next he was nudging her legs apart as far as possible with her shorts around her knees and guiding his throbbing sex into hers. Anna Kate couldn't fight the loud moan that burst from her when he filled her up, clapping her still wet hand over her mouth and getting lightheaded from the rush of adrenaline the risk of discovery added to their activity.

He began pumping up rapidly into her and she got enough of a handle on herself to bring her hand away from her face and grip the edge of the sink for purchase as the long-haired hunter slammed into her. Anna Kate looked up into Sam's face over her shoulder, their lust-darkened eyes meeting in the glass and the hunger she found in his gaze sent tremors through her. She had never felt so desired, so alive as she did with this man tending to her needs and pushing her to new heights she had never known she could reach.

Sam's sharp eyes were trained on her, taking in her every response but she didn't miss how he kept a careful eye on the view of the door at their backs, and it allowed her to enjoy herself more knowing that he had the presence of mind to keep watch even as he drove them both to the brink. The redhead could feel her pleasure coiling in the pit of her belly and she leaned back against Sam's large frame, hooking her hand around the back of his neck to keep herself upright.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm gonna come!" She whimpered, her face and chest flushing and her body trembling against his as her pleasure crested and it took all her will not to scream in ecstasy as she came hard around his length. Sam groaned and pressed her abdomen so she was firmly flush against him, pounding up into her and spilling inside her, making her mewl and giggle breathlessly at how good he could make her feel.

His pace slowed and he slipped from her body, reaching around her to grab the cloth to quickly clean himself up. Their eyes met in the mirror again and he arched a dark brow at her, playfully asking if she was going to get cleaned up before anyone came looking for them. Anna Kate stuck her pink tongue out at him, quickly wiping herself down and pulling her shorts back up.

"And if they did, whose fault would that be?" She asked with a sideways grin, gripping his biceps and standing up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining." She added, pecking his lips again and stepping back to lean against the sink trying to catch her breath.

Sam thrust roughly up into Annie’s tight heat, feeling her flutter around him and drawing him in deeper as he took her from behind. His darkened hazel eyes met her own blue orbs through the mirror, watching her intently as he pushed her to her brink. She leaned back into him and he supported her light weight easily, wrapping his arm around her waist and slamming into her fiercely until she came around him. He followed not long after, coming deep inside her body and drawing her orgasm out as long as he could.

He slowed to a stop and pulled out of her, giving a satisfied grin as their gazes locked once more. “Aren’t you going to get cleaned up before they come looking for us?” He questioned, his breathing slowly evening out as he cleaned himself up. He chuckled when her pink tongue flickered out at him in response and she turned around to face him once more as he fixed his jeans back properly on his hips. “I’m going to vote yours.” He teased, returning her soft kiss.

His hand traced over her side and down her hip giving a little smile at her final statement, “Me neither.” He muttered as she pulled back and leaned heavily against the sink behind her catching her breath for a moment or two before he stepped back into her space to kiss her one final time, shifting to clean his hands once more so they could go out and eat lunch. “Finish up. Gonna go bond with your family, let them interrogate me some more.” He laughed, squeezing her hand as he turned away and took the few steps towards the door.

He was sitting at the table with her younger brother Marlin again, trying to keep up with his questioning only this time the kid was being a little more respectful and offering that he didn’t have to answer if he didn’t want to. Anna Kate’s mother hadn’t let him help in the kitchen this time, giving him a curious look from the second he stepped out of the washroom and he guessed maybe he and Annie had taken longer than needed to simply wash their hands…

She brought him his plate stacked with a number of sides and an overloaded pulled pork sandwich. He thanked her just as the redhead stepped out to join the rest of the group. It was loud, a steady roar through out the dining area from all the boys and the… kids that Sam hadn’t seen before. He supposed they were someone’s children that lived in one of the other homes just near by after all Annie had mentioned the number of generations that lived in the surrounding area of their homestead. They owed a lot of acres so it only made sences that everyone lingered here.

The youngest girl sitting on her father’s or uncle’s lap was simply staring the tall hunter down like he had some sort of deformity or something. Sam gave a wave to her and she simply blinked at him and from behind him he heard Anna Kate laughing at the tiny blonde he was trying to break through to. She mentioned that the girl didn’t talk much while she could but mostly her older brother’s spoke for her and strangers tended to make her nervous. “Got it.” The long-haired man nodded, shifting over so she could slip in on the bench seat with him.

They ate up their lunch through comfortable conversation until the room slowly cleared out of people and Anna Kate snatched up his plate and told him they should hurry along so they could go out and ride before they needed to finish the nightly round of chores before sun down. “Uhh—You’re serious about taking the horses out?” He asked and she laughed saying she thought he would enjoy it. “I don’t know that, that’s the right word for what I’m feeling.” He chuckled.

She grabbed his hand when he hadn’t stood up from the table yet, pulling him with her after putting the dishes in the sink asking about his skills. “Kind of lacking in that department. I like my thighs not aching and well with my size ponies aren’t really the best option for travel.” He argued, following her anyways back out to the stables.

 

Anna Kate was pleased by the far more relaxed atmosphere over lunch, she could tell her father was still less than inclined to be welcoming to Sam but everyone else had seemingly accepted for now that the Winchester wasn't going to call a pack of demons down on their heads or burst into flame or something like that. She was sure that the hunter's hard work had influenced their inclination to ease up on their suspicion, her family was very insular but respected a strong work ethic when they saw it.

The pair left to go perform their task of getting the horses who needed it exercised, Anna Kate laughed at Sam's comment and tugged him along back towards the stables. "Don't worry, we won't put you on a pony Sug." She giggled, getting all the tack ready for their work. They had four horses to work today which would take them well into the evening to exercise, but she had a feeling that once Sam gave it a go he'd have less aversion towards the task.

They got the first two horses done and put up for the night, talking about nothing in particular, mostly Anna Kate telling Sam more about her extensive family and how they operated like a well oiled machine, balancing the business that gave them their livelihood and hunting, it was something that everyone born into their clan learned from the day they were born.

They finished up with the second pair of horses, leading them back into the stables to brush them down and put them up for the night, and much to Anna Kate's amusement the large black gelding Sam had been working seemed to take quite a shine to the man, craning his huge head around to nudge at Sam's chest with his nose while the man brushed him.

Sam chuckled and scratched the horse's ear, jokingly apologizing for hurting his back and the redhead shook her head. "Trust me, he's carried a lot more than you, he'll be fine." She said with a smile, her focus on her own task breaking when her keen senses told her something was off. She felt a prickling sensation like she was being watched and when she looked back over to Sam she could tell he was thinking along the same lines as her. He gave her a questioning look, probably trying to gauge if she believed a threat could make it this deep onto their land and she shook her head, believing she had an answer for their problem that was far less sinister.

"Janie! You come on out, you know it's impolite to spy!" She called, stepping out into the main lane all the stalls opened into and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her little cousin to appear from whatever hiding spot she'd holed up in. Sam came out to stand beside her, looking around curiously and then suddenly pointing inside the open door of an empty stall across from them. Her eyes followed his direct and landed on the tiniest bit of hem of the little girl's yellow floral sundress peeking out from the edge of the stall wall.

She smiled and looked up at her partner, nudging him with her shoulder and nodding down at where the girl was hidden. "You should be flattered, she only spies on people she likes." The redhead whispered, encouraging him to be the one to go and find out just why the small girl was tailing them.

Sam glanced up, exchanging a look with Anna Kate as he brushed the dark black horse standing at ease in front of him. The animal sighed through it’s nose, nudging him again and he firmly pat his head as the redhead slipped out to the open area of the stable. She called out to Janie… whoever that was, scolding them for having been spying on what the grown ups were doing.

The tall hunter set the brush aside on the ledge of the the open stall and followed her out to see who had been hanging around the past little bit. His keen hazel eyes darted around the space and he easily found her, tapping Annie with the back of his hand and pointing forward to an empty stall where a bit of the little girl’s yellow dress was poking out. He chuckled, looking to the redhead and knowing who it was that was hiding out now, there were few girls on this land and the tiny blonde was the youngest of the female line. “Really?” He questioned and Anna Kate nodded, gesturing for him to go get her.

Sam stepped forward with a grin tugging at his lips, turning his head and pretending not to see the tiny fingers grip the edge of the door as Janie peeked around the stable to see if anyone was coming to play with her. He heard her faintly giggle, rustling of the hay as she got up to her feet and ducked inside the stall to wait for him. “It’s probably nothing. We should just get back to brushing and untacking the others.” He called to Annie, seeing the grin on her face as he tried to trick the little one into thinking he wasn’t coming for her. He pressed a finger to his lips and peered over the top of the opening of the stall, seeing the blonde trying to curl in on herself, sitting in the fresh hay and pressing her hand over her mouth as she waited for someone to find her.

“You’re not a horsey.” The hunter muttered through the opening, startling the little girl and she squeaked, laughing at being caught. “Hi sweetie.” He greeted, “Are you spying on us?” The man asked and she stared up at him as he came round into the opened stable door, crouching down to her level.

Janie didn’t say anything to him, reaching in the little pocket of her sundress and plucking something from her pocket to hand over to him. He didn’t understand at first until she reached for his hand and tugged at his closed fist so he would open it for her and he did, watching her place her fist in his and drop a smashed four leaf clover into his large palm. “What’s this for?” Sam asked softly, picking up the item in his thumb and index finger and looking it over. “Don’t you want to keep it for good luck?” He suggested, handing it back and she shook her head, pointing back in the direction of the house indicating she must have one of her own. He nodded and thanked her, “Did you wanna come help me brush the horses?”

The blonde nodded, getting up to her feet once more and brushing the hay off of her backside. She stuck her hand up high for him to take and he chuckled, closing his fingers around her tiny ones that only looked smaller beside his own. She waited for him to lead the way and he did just so, gently tugging her out of the stall door back to where Annie was standing waiting for them both to come out. Her smile widened when she saw Sam was being tailed by her little cousin, chiding her for spying on them but the girl was too busy starting at the large man beside her to really take in what she had said at all seeming rather intrigued by him.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and they headed back into the stall where they had been with one horse previously. Janie tugged at his hand in request and he bent to hear what she had to say in her tiny quiet voice. “Will you pick me up? Please?” She whispered and he nodded, giving over his clover and asking her to hang onto it for him until they went back to the house. She plucked it from his fingers and put it in her little pocket again. “Okay.” She muttered, standing and waiting for him to pick her up.

The hunter bent and tucked his hands beneath each arm, lifting her up and she turned to rest a leg on either side of his frame, her arm slung over his shoulder. “Dis is Blaze.” Janie explained, leaning forward in his hold and scratching the horses long nose. “He likes his head petted. You has to tell him he’s a good boy; Daddy said.” She mumbled.

Sam looked a little surprised by her talking to him at all, glancing at Anna Kate as if questioning what he should do but before she could say anything Janie was tugging on his hand pressed to her side, the one supporting less of her weight and she guided it to Blaze’s head just between his eyes that had slipped closed, encouraging him to pet the horse. He scratched at the creatures long nose, smiling and asking Janie if she rode. “Not da big ones. I got a mini horse for my birthday. Her name is Daisy ‘cuz she likes to eat them.”

“Oh? So how old are you?” The hunter asked but she went quiet again making him arch a brow at her. She stuck her hand up, four fingers in the air and he nodded, “Four.” He confirmed.

“And a half. Mama said it don’t count.” The blonde responded in a disappointed tone of voice. “Daddy’s scared of you but my mama says you’re handsome and Daddy’s just jealous.” She continued absently and Sam laughed, nodding his head and listening to her speak. Janie turned to look at him, resting her hand on his broad chest to keep herself steady against him. He mentioned that he was one of the good guys and she nodded, “Mama says I’m a good judge.” The little girl smiled sweetly.

 

Anna Kate shook her head as she watched Sam interacting with her littlest cousin Janie. The girl was often at the farmhouse as her parents took on most of the networking and coordinating of hunting work for the whole family and so often had to be away from their home. She wasn't sure if she'd ever heard Janie say this many words at once, and it melted her heart to see her opening up to Sam.

She was right, her aunt always said Janie knew how to spot the best and worst in people, because she was so quiet and better than most at really listening and observing people. Seeing how immediately Janie became comfortable with Sam, wanting to be held by him and staring up at him fondly with those big green eyes, struck a chord deep in Anna Kate's heart. She knew the stories about Sam and his brother, and she had seen firsthand how well acquainted with death and violence the tall hunter was. 

But here he was, being perfectly soft and gentle with Janie, holding her up and letting her tell him all manner of small, silly things that were only important to little children but responding as if everything she talked about was the most interesting, relevant thing he'd ever heard.

She couldn't help the big grin spread across her face as she watched them, quietly finishing up her work on her horse and letting them have their little conversation. The redhead completed her task and came to stand beside Sam and his small companion, their conversation had turned to dogs and he was telling her a story from when he was little and had found a dog who was his friend for awhile when there was no one else around.

Janie was listening raptly to his deep, gentle voice, her large green eyes slowly drooping and it was obvious she was getting sleepy no matter how much she wanted to fight it. Anna Kate put her hand on Sam's shoulder, tossing her head indicating they could head back to the house.

"I think it's about someone's bedtime." The redhead commented as they walked back across the pasture, Janie made a half-hearted protest but it was hard to buy when the little girl had buried her head into the crook of Sam's neck and her small body was limp and relaxed against him. Sam gently hushed the girl, rubbing her back with his large hand and Anna Kate's heart fluttered, she never would have guessed he could be this good with children.

"Seems like she's really taken a shine to you." Anna Kate commented softly when they got to the farmhouse, opening the door so he could carry the now solidly slumbering girl inside. He chuckled softly and she led him to the guest room that Janie usually occupied upstairs, watching as the long-haired hunter gingerly laid the girl down on her bed and tugged her little shoes off. Anna Kate found her a set of pajamas and got the girl changed without disturbing her much, standing back up and leaning against Sam, watching her sleep for a moment.

Sam carried the sleepy toddler with him up to the guestroom that had become more or less her permanent quarters at least while her family was here for awhile working cases on and off. Annie told him quietly that she tended to stay longer during the warmer months when work was heavy around the farm as well as with the paranormal parts of their lives. She stated that the girl was one of few who couldn’t really participate in much of anything and with the age difference between her and her brother’s and other cousins she didn’t have anyone to talk to really or play with.

He walked Janie into her room and gently laid her down on the mattress, bending and pulling off her little brown cowboy boots and tucking them under the end of the bed for the next day. She hardly stirred as Anna Kate changed her clothes for her and pulled the covers over her tiny frame, yawning as she grew more settled. Sam put his arm around Annie and grinned as she leaned into him, standing there for a moment or two while the youngest drifted off to sleep. “Come on.” He whispered, taking her hand instead and gently tugging her out of the bedroom to the hall, leaving the door propped open and absently smiling at the little horse shaped night light plugged into the wall outlet.

They started back down the stairs and Sam yawned too, making Annie laugh and lean forward to capture his lips as soon as they met again. He chuckled when she pulled away, “What was that for?” He asked and she smiled at him shaking her head and saying she wasn’t sure but stole another. Sam cupped his hand over her cheek and deepened the contact just slightly, enjoying the private moment with her just a second or two longer. She broke away first and asked him how he got so good with kids and he shrugged, “I didn’t know that I even was.” He responded with a bashful grin along his features.

Anna Kate smiled at him, “I guess just did what I would do for Mari.” He murmured and the redhead questioned who that was, “Well I mean she’s still pretty tiny, barely talking but Mari’s my niece.” He grinned back at her, pressing his lips to her forhead and mentioning that they should probably get some sleep tonight just as well. “Would your mom hate if I skipped out on dinner? Kind of late anyhow… I’ll uhh—Call Cas again or try to and see about him hauling me back home.” He grinned tightly, seeing the little gleam in her eyes leave when he brought up leaving her but she nodded, her finger toying with his button down shirt.

“It’s just that… They might need me there too y’know?” Sam stated, running his hand over her hip, his thumb brushing her bare skin just beneath her shirt along her side in an absent comforting gesture. She nodded and claimed to understand that much but he could tell he was hurting her in some manner whether he meant to or not and the longer he stood there the more he realized he didn’t really want to leave just yet either. “I’d stay but I mean… I don’t have anything else to wear.” He chuckled.

Anna Kate chuckled lightly at his comment, though there wasn't much warmth in it even to her own ears. Their positions on the staircase with her two steps higher than him brought her just a hair above eye level with the man, a vantage point she wasn't used to and it made it that much harder for her to hide her expression from him by simply ducking her head out of his line of sight.

She could see the concern in his hazel eyes and immediately chastised herself for acting like some moonstruck teenager, it wasn't like he had any reason to stick around and she had no right to expect him to. They were under no obligations to each other and it didn't matter that she had foolishly let herself care about the hunter far more than she should. It wasn't as if he wanted anything but sex from her, he had only stayed and helped out because he was a good man with enough of a sense of honor to want to pay for his room and board before he left, and he had more than done that now.

Still, she couldn't seem to stop herself from spinning alternatives in her mind, from shamelessly grasping for a reason, any reason or excuse for him to stick around longer. Anna Kate had known from the moment she came back to fetch him that Sam would only be staying a day or so at most, and with anyone else she would have wanted it that way. But here she was, fidgeting with the button on his shirt and filling the silence with unnecessary words, just to keep him close those few seconds longer.

"Well I don't think there's much to be done about pants, you're just too tall, but a couple of my older brother's old shirts might do. They do have these extraordinary machines now though... It's amazing, you put dirty clothes inside them, and after a spell they come out clean as a new penny. They even make a model now that dries them up for you too if you can believe that." She murmured with a teasing grin, winking at him and leaning into his space again, bracing against his strong frame and angling her head to press her rosebud lips to his.

Sam responded to her kiss, gripping her hips with his large hands and drawing her closer, tugging her down a step to align their bodies and changing his angle so they didn't break contact for more than a second. She melted immediately into him, desperate for every inch of contact she could get knowing that any second it would end and she'd have to do without it. Without him. It frightened her how much she recoiled from the prospect. Still her want for him trumped her fear and she draped her arms about his broad shoulders, nipping lightly at his lower lip when she sensed him about to pull away.

The action evoked immediate response just how she hoped it would, the long-haired hunter growled and gripped her tighter, roughly deepening their kiss and it was all she could do not to collapse as his ravenous kiss turned her knees to jelly and made her heart pound in her chest. Finally when they were forced to come up for air Sam pressed his brow to hers, his breath ragged and hot on her face and he asked her point blank why she wanted him to stay.

Her blue eyes darted between his hazel ones, and she knew perfectly well that he knew why she wanted him to linger, at least in this moment with her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving against his and her legs trembling from his kiss. But she understood that this was his way of giving them more time, turning it into a little game she could play into instead of actually having to give him a more loaded reason than simply wanting him to warm her bed one more night before he left.

But... She had no way of knowing for sure if he was playing this game just for the satisfaction of it, or if there was a part of him that wanted to stay for less obvious reasons as well. It was a dangerous train of thought and one she chose to ignore for the moment, simply taking this for what it looked like on the surface and making up her mind to enjoy it while it lasted.

The redhead smirked and carded her fingers through his long hair, speaking in a thready whisper between light kisses she feathered on his lips. "Well I wouldn't want you to leave without getting some rest in a proper bed after all the hard work you put in today... And what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't make sure my guest's stay is... Comfortable?" She asked, pushing down all the foolish distracting emotions tugging at her heart and focusing simply on how good it felt to be in his arms and under his heated gaze.

Sam’s large hands lingered on Anna Kate’s slender waist, keeping their frames as close as he could with his forehead pressed to hers. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing, meeting her blue eyes and asking, “Why do you want me to stay, Annie?” He muttered, waiting for some form of response though he thought he could very well guess on his own what her reasoning might be.

He was stalling a little and part of him really wanted to hear her say she wanted him to be there no matter what the reasoning, sex or something deeper than that but perhaps they weren’t ready to discuss all of that in too much detail just yet. “Comfortable huh?” He questioned again with a smirk playing on his lips, pressing his lips to hers once more in a slow deep kiss that very quickly turned into something more heated when she responded to the contact.

His hands slipped around her hips and down to her rear, “I might need a guide to show me where my room was again…” He played, arching a brow at her when she took his cue just as he did hers. She laughed and took his hand from her back side, hooking their fingers together and trotting down the steps to lead him back to the guest room that he very easily had the pathway memorized to but he enjoyed the view, the sway of her hips as she walked, her short shorts doing little to cover her curves and he wanted nothing more than to tear them off her hips even if only one last time. Maybe he could skip out on calling his friend to have some extra fun with Annie or… whatever this was between them.

Sam growled suddenly as he watched her and she looked over to him as he dropped her hand and scooped her up into his arms, her legs immediately hooking around his waist like he wanted them to. The redhead laughed, brushing her fingers through his long hair as he surged forward with her on his hips and she bent, their lips colliding as she started grinding against him, gasping when they made it inside and he kicked the door closed only to turn and pin her against it.

Anna Kate’s nails bit into his shoulders as he eyed her, grinding his lower half into her roughly and exciting him further when he took her wrists, pinning her hands to either side of her head and making her yelp as he chided her teasingly for marking him up with her nails like he felt she was. “I’d say you’re a pretty good hostess… but you can do better.” He joked, the corner of his mouth tugging up as he pulled back, tearing her shirt off her body and unhooking her bra so his lips, tongue and teeth could meet the flesh they so desperately wanted. He bite at each peak in turn and her arms draped around his neck once more, hearing her moan and arch into the contact he was giving.

She teased about his drive, that after a night of no sleep and a day of hard work how the hell could he even want another go. He chuckled, his mouth closing around one pert nipple as he looked up at her, pulling off slightly only to answer in a voice filled with want for her, “Got myself a redhead… I’m still learning her… Only have so much time to figure out all the ways to make you tick, Annie.” He breathed determination in his hazel eyes and she whimpered. He pulled away, gripping her again and turning their bodies suddenly, dropping her down onto the mattress and climbing over her after yanking his own shirt off his hard frame.

 

Anna Kate gasped and giggled airily as Sam tossed her down onto the bed, the full size mattress fit her small form just fine but the tall, broad man who settled above her and dwarfed her in every way made it seem a very small, very intimate venue. The redhead purred when Sam's mouth grazed over her throat and collarbones again, down to sample her pert breasts and she couldn't help but mewl with want as he nipped and sucked at her flesh.

He rose up to meet her gaze again, tipping his hips down into hers and she could feel his throbbing hardness straining against his jeans, grinding against her center through the barriers of clothing between them. The hunter bent his head to kiss the tattoo adorning her rib cage, then sat back up and made short work of her short-shorts and panties, tugging them over her shapely hips and off when she lifted her legs for him.

He unfastened his own jeans and shrugged out of the last of his clothing, and Anna Kate's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink as she looked him over top to bottom. Sam craned his larger frame back over hers, his lust-darkened gaze piercing her and sending shivers of want up her spine. The hunter ran his hand up her smooth thigh to began circling his thumb over her clit rapidly, dipping his middle and index finger into her core now that he had gotten her soaked with want.

Anna Kate bucked her hips up into his motions, panting and scratching her hand down his chiseled abs. Sam used his free hand to snatch her wrist, guiding her hand to his hard length and she took his cue instantly, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and pumping him from base to tip, flicking her thumb over his weeping slit every time. Sam groaned and nuzzled his face into her neck, thrusting into her hand and speeding the pace of his own inside her.

She felt her pleasure building and moaned loudly, inhaling raggedly when Sam suddenly removed her hand from him, pinning it down above her head and replacing his fingers inside her with his length, pushing inside her tight core with a husky curse. Anna Kate's eyes flew open and her jaw dropped at his sudden presence inside her right when she was about to go over the edge and it made her orgasm a hundred times more intense than if he'd simply carried her to it with either his hand or his body alone. He had timed the abrupt change perfectly, and her whole body tensed and shook as waves of ecstasy stole her voice and made her vision blur at the edges.

Sam drove into her furiously, dragging her leg opposite of her arm he had pinned up to his shoulder, opening her up and keeping her locked in place as he bucked his hips up into her. Anna Kate lost track of any trace of coherent thought, her body writhing and her lips parted in a silent scream as he carried her through one, then two, and finally three bone melting climaxes in succession before finally succumbing himself and exploding deep inside her.

Sam pried open Anna Kate’s shorts and pulled them and her panties off her hips. His hand slid up her thigh and his fingers found her center, stroking her walls and bringing her as close to the edge as he could manage without sending her tumbling at least not quite yet. His free hand gripped hers, guiding it down to his erection and she immediately started stroking him like he wanted. He thrust into her hand encouraging her to pick up pace just as he did inside her body with his own digits.

She gasped and he drew her fingers off of him, shifting slightly and withdrawing his own digits in exchange for his throbbing arousal. He cursed under his breath as he pushed forward into her tight heat, sliding with ease with how wet for him she was already. He growled, watching her eyes fly open and keeping his gaze on face contorting with pleasure as he took her roughly. He slammed in and out of her heat and guided her through one orgasm after another, watching her body bow up in pleasure arching against his hard frame.

He grinned dangerously, his mouth falling opened as he pushed her through one final climax before following with his own, coming deep inside her body and heightening her pleasure. Her leg over his shoulder shook and he chuckled lightly, riding out their highs until he was spent. He kissed her leg where he could reach just near the side of her knee. He guided her limb off of him and slipped from her body, hearing her whimper at the loss of him inside her.

He panted heavily and leaned over her when she tugged at him, giving her the kiss she was quietly requesting him to. He rolled to his side and she followed, their lower halves tangled together as he kissed her deeply, his arms wrapped around her smaller frame, keeping her flush against him. They broke apart and he grinned at her as she lay over his chest. The hunter and the redhead lay together coming down from their highs and touching absently, his mind wandered to what this meant, if anything at all he thought that it might. 

Annie pulled out of his hold and moved to tuck herself under the comforter, lifting the blanket in indication for him to join her. “What are you doing?” He laughed and she patted the bed for him to lay beside her, inching closer to him. He rose up and slipped in bed with her completely, arching a brow at her as they got tucked in, his hand drew up and traced his knuckles over her upper arm. “Awfully good and… thorough bed and breakfast you’re running here.” He teased, running his hand up to her face and pressing their lips together once more.

She giggled and pushed his shoulder and he rolled, letting her climb over him and lay along his larger frame. They didn’t say much of anything in regards to what was going on between them or the fact that after an hour or so of quiet murmuring to one another she still hadn’t left him in his room. He didn’t know when she drifted off but it must have been sometime in between her story about Janie learning to ride when she was even smaller and his tale about when he and Dean had to cowboy up and it was uncomfortable to say the least. He smiled to himself seeing her cheek pressed into his bare chest as she slept and he did nothing to wake her, letting his own hazel eyes flutter shut as he held her and succumbing to sleep quite easily himself.

 

Anna Kate woke to the sound of her alarm chiming from her delicate wristwatch, groaning lightly and turning in the tangled sheets, smiling absently at the delicious ache between her legs. She was still pressed mostly against Sam's muscular frame, and he stirred in response to her alarm as well, yawning and stroking her bare back making her hum softly.

"Good mornin' Sugar." The redhead murmured, propping herself up on her elbow and looking him over, his features still relaxed from sleep. She absently ran her fingertip over his protection tattoo, smirking when he responded in kind, calling her by his preferred nickname of 'Annie.'

"Nobody's ever called me that before. Annie, I mean." She mused, shaking her head when he asked her if it bothered her. The redhead leaned over to kiss him lightly. "No, I like it." She answered, shifting to sprawl atop him, relishing the feeling of being skin to skin with this man who was the source of more happiness and yet more stress than she'd felt in ages.

He spoke his chosen nickname again, his large hands sweeping up and down her willowy figure resting on him, telling her he was glad he was the only one who got to call her that. Anna Kate's heart fluttered at his words and she wet her lips nervously. "Really? Why's that?" She asked, her pulse racing and her stomach doing flips.

He opened his mouth to speak but a pounding at his door made them both nearly jump out of their skin, and Anna Kate's mother's voice came through from the other side, "Up and at em Sammy boy! There's somebody here come to fetch you home! Anna Katherine, you better not let your Daddy catch you comin' out from Sam's room girl, hurry up and git dressed!" She called, laughing at her daughter's startled gasp. 

The redhead blushed three shades of red and scrambled up off the hunter, hurrying into her clothes from the day before while Sam got dressed himself. He didn't say anything more about what they'd just been talking about, and she felt that was just as well since she'd been an idiot in the first place to press him for some kind of confession like a lovesick teenager.

He smiled at her somewhat sheepishly as they got themselves put together, and she shook her head. "Sorry about my Mama, she's got eyes on the back of her head and.... Not afraid to speak her mind." She apologized, teasing her long sleep-mussed hair into a neat side braid. "So I'm guessin' that'll be your angel taxi cab, hmm?" She asked, walking to the doorway and opening it, turning back and chiding Sam for starting to strip his bed.

"Don't worry about the linens, I'll take care of them. Don't wanna keep your ride watin'." She said softly, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She took his hand and tugged him gently, he followed her out and they went to the formal sitting room where Castiel was standing stiffly with a tea cup and saucer in one hand that he clearly wasn't drinking from.

Sam greeted Castiel, introducing him quickly to Anna Kate and the redhead smiled at him, offering to take the drink from him since it was fairly obvious to her that her mother must have insisted on giving it to him and he didn't really want it. "Do you angel folk even eat or drink?" She asked curiously, taking the cup and setting it down on the coffee table. The dark haired angel responded that while he could ingest food if he chose it wasn't something he required or particularly cared to do.

Sam felt uncomfortable to say the least when he heard Anna Kate’s mother call through the door for him to get up, knowing she was in his bed and then the woman took it one step further and called out the redhead for having slept in the guest room with him. He tried to let it slide but there was a part of him that felt just the slightest bit guilty about it all considering these people took him in but… at the same time he kind of felt like Annie meant something to him too.  
She hurried out of bed and he followed not long after, getting dressed himself and running a hand through his hair as he got himself situated. He shrugged at her mention of her mother, brushing it off as no big thing. “Yea probably.” He replied, fixing his shirt over his shoulders and starting to pull the sheets off the bed so they could be washed and used for another later on if needed. She went to the door and berated him for trying to clean up, muttering softly that she would take care of it as she took his hand.  
Sam simply let her, grinning slightly and squeezing her fingers in a gentle silent reassurance though he wasn’t really certain on why or what she needed it for considering he was leaving anyways. He let her lead him out to the living room where Castiel was standing awkwardly with a cup in hand not sipping it or talking to anyone which was no surprise to Sam really considering the man wasn’t so good at doing the common socialization of humans anyways. “Hey Cas.” He greeted and the angel nodded once in response and again as the hunter introduced him to Annie.  
Castiel shifted when the redheaded woman took his cup and set it aside asking about his intake. “We can yes…. My vessel has the capabilities of with holding the contents while it’s rather unpleasant but I do not require food for nurishment nor do I enjoy consumption any longer.” He muttered his answer, focusing on Sam once more when finished speaking. “Sam… Apologies for being late when you called. I had other matters that needed tending to before and I knew you were safe here. Dean however has curiously wondered where you have gone to. I assured him I would come.” He informed them both.  
Sam laughed albeit a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as Cas’ eyes narrowed and he appraised them both about to open his mouth again and the hunter felt like he might ask something in terms of Anna Kate coming with them or even mention the fact that he was with her at the moment and the angel didn’t exactly have a filter for those kinds of things either. “Right well uhh--- Should probably get going then.” Sam cut him off before he could say anything in regards to it.  
The angel nodded, “I will give you a moment to say your good byes to one another.” He mentioned and froze where he was, staring at them almost expectantly. Sam arched a brow at him uncertainly and he could feel Annie’s discomfort so he took her by the arm and gently pulled her the few feet to the other room and cleared his throat gently.  
Sam shifted uneasily as he looked at her blue eyes, running his knuckles over her bicep and glancing back at Cas who was looking at them but not so directly. “So uhh—thanks for picking me up and letting me stay here. I’m going to say bye to your mom then I guess we’ll get a move on but… Good hunt huh?” He grinned and kissed the top of her head softly, lingering near her. “Don’t forget our mutual attraction.” He teased with a light chuckle making her smile at him and he knew that maybe he was making it worse on her in a sense. “I’ll see you around Annie.” He promised.  
The hunter pulled away and turned into the kitchen, saying what he hoped would be a quick good bye to her mother but turned out to be the longest most uncomfortable hugging session of his life. He managed to make his way out of the room and back into the living space where Cas was standing staring at Anna Kate as he waited for them to finish up. Sam nodded and Cas reached up and pressed his index and middle finger to Sam’s forehead making them vanish from the space right before Annie in the living room and within a matter of a couple seconds he was back at the bunker, his ‘home’ and yet a larger part of him didn’t even want to be back here with Dean and Aleah.

Anna Kate blinked with surprise at how abruptly Castiel and Sam departed, she wasn't really sure what she'd been expecting but that was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The redhead wrapped her arms around herself, worrying her lower lip with her teeth and hearing Sam's final words echo in her mind. "See ya." She murmured just above a whisper, cursing the ache in her heart she felt now that he was gone.  
\---  
A couple weeks passed and even more so than before Anna Kate found she couldn't stop her mind from dwelling on Sam. Her mother had asked her about the tall hunter several times for the first few days after he left but had since given up when the redhead pratically blew up at her to stop pestering her about the man. She insisted that he meant nothing to her, that she was perfectly content never seeing him again, but it simply wasn't true.  
She missed him, missed the sound of his voice, the touch of his hands, the way he looked at her with those intense hazel eyes. She kept waiting for the ache to fade but as the days passed it only seemed to get worse. More and more she found herself thinking of him, especially at night she found herself tossing and turning, imagining how his hands and body felt and craving him like a drug.  
Another week went by and the redhead jumped at the chance to take a job in Kansas when it came up. She didn't know exactly where the Winchester's base of operations was but from what Garth had told her they had quite the secure little hideaway somewhere in the state.  
She sat in her truck outside the hotel in Wichita and stared at his contact screen on her phone for a good five minutes, putting it down and picking it up again, feeling like an idiot for wanting so desperately to see him again. He had probably forgotten all about her by now. She picked up the device again and bit her lip as she typed out a text message. "Tracking a pair of werewolves outside Wichita, you game?" She asked, giving him her coordinates. Her stomach churned as she waited for his response, almost hoping he'd turn her down so she could know once and for all that he wasn't interested.

Sam had spent the last few days busying himself with helping out Dean and Aleah just as well as taking on a few rather basic hunts in the area, nothing outside the state but part of him felt like maybe that’s what he needed or at least he had until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the message on screen and he couldn’t fight the tug of his lips, curling up into a full on smile. He felt Dean looking over his shoulder to see what it was he was staring at and he turned, “You know some of my life is still mine, Dean.” He quipped and the other raised his hands in mock defense, heading into the kitchen and asking if he was going or not.

The tall hunter sighed, tapping his thumb on the touch screen again to make it light up and the message revealed itself once more. “I don’t know it’s not like I have anything else to do…” He answered though really he would drop a case to see her again and it worried him to even think that way. He typed out a quick message in response even as he spoke, knowing already that he was going to join her no matter what he said to his older brother.

[Text: Annie]: I’m in. I’ll head out within the hour, just have to pack my things.

Sam sent the text within a few moments and climbed up from his desk where he had been working over some past hunts his Dad and Bobby had taken, filling up the journal he started of his own after Dean made mention of it. So maybe more than one of the first cases he wrote out would include the little redhead. He packed up his bag and headed out to the garage to borrow one of the few cars left in there on hand at all times considering Dean wasn’t one for letting him just take the Impala unless the man was on his death bed or nearing it.

“Where’s the fire, Sammy?” Dean called from the kitchen and the other halted in his tracks, duffle on his shoulder and hand through his hair.

“I’m uhh—taking a case in Wichita. Kind of last minute but… Garth needed one of us to take it.” He lied and he wasn’t really sure why he did that to begin with, “You’re busy here and at the garage so I just figured I would. I’ll be back tonight I’m sure. Tell Al bye for me? Mari too?” He requested in a rush, smiling crookedly at his brother when he looked suspicious of him suddenly up and leaving.

Annie sat with her legs swinging off the bed of her truck eating an apple she'd taken from her hotel's complimentary fruit basket, waiting for her fellow hunter to show. She was parked at the edge of a cornfield where it ran up against an uncleared forested area, the farmer who owned the field had had three cows killed in the last week and each one was done in classic werewolf form. She wanted to take care of the varmints before they got tired of livestock and started preying on people, and she had tracked their trail this far, but decided to wait for Sam to arrive to proceed further.

The redhead was fairly confident she could take down two wolves on her own, but it was safer with backup and if she had gotten no response from Sam she likely would've asked one of her brothers or cousins to come join her just to be on the safe side. But the fact that Sam had responded to her message... She would by lying to herself if she said she wasn't pleased. She was burning to see him again, to know if he had been craving her like she had him. She kept telling herself it didn't matter if he had feelings for her or not, but she couldn't stop fidgeting and swinging her legs as she waited, full of nervous energy.

Finally the sound of an engine caught her ears and she took a deep breath, composing herself and doing a quick once over of herself, not accustomed to questioning her appearance before a man but feeling nervous nonetheless. 

He had told her not to forget their 'mutual attraction' and she hadn't, wearing a tight red long sleeve shirt that was vaguely see through and showed the outline of the red satin bra she wore beneath it with a pair of skin tight dark skinny jeans and knee-high black leather boots. She wore her hair down in loose curls and her lips were painted a rich alluring red, she wasn't willing to sacrifice practicality for sex appeal on a hunt, but still she hoped he found her attractive. 

His vehicle rolled up, a different one from the last time they worked together, but his outline in the driver's seat was unmistakable and she felt her stomach do a flip as he climbed out of the car, toting a duffle bag that was presumably full of hunting gear. She took another bite of her apple as he approached, licking the sweet juice from her lips and nodding at him in greeting.

"Hey Sugar. Glad you could join the party. I track the wolves to the treeline, up for a little nature walk?" She asked, any sign of her inner nerves completely masked by her typical sultry tone of voice and confident body language. She refused to let him see how much seeing him again was effecting her, how it made her heart race just seeing his hazel eyes dart down to her lips as she licked the sweet fruit juice from them.

Sam drove the short ways he had to meet up with Anna Kate not far off from the Bunker. He oddly felt a little nervous but at the same time he was glad she had called him of all people, which made it quite obvious that she wanted him to linger or… had wanted him to but at the time he couldn’t and maybe even now he couldn’t. He pulled up to the locale that she gave him along the edge of the woods, absently chuckling at seeing her simply casually eating an apple as she sat in the bed of her truck, you would have no idea that she was out here hunting werewolves.

He parked just near her, turning off his vehicle and climbing out with the duffle in hand that housed everything he may or may not need to hunt a were. He hadn’t even greeted her yet unless his eyes tracking over her slender frame and along the lace red fabric he caught glimpse of beneath her shirt counted as saying ‘hello’. He watched her eat her apple, the juice from the fruit slipping past her lips and she quickly licked them to clear it off. The hunter smiled at her, forcing his gaze up to meet her eyes so he could focus on something other than clearing the sweet liquid from her mouth himself.

He chuckled at her question about a nature walk and he nodded, “It’s what I’m here for.” He grinned, “You’re sure there’s more than one? I mean sometimes they just feed more than others.” He commented, not trying to sound like he was second guessing her work on this hunt already and based on the look she shot him she must have thought he might be. “I’m just asking to know what we’re in for, Annie.” He defended; grinning at the nickname he gave her, watching her cheeks flush pink ever so slightly.

The redhead took another bite of her apple before tossing the core as far off as she could into the grass surrounding as she answered she had seen more than one person come out of the woods and more than one… thing enter since she had gotten here. Sam nodded, turning at the sound of howling from off in the distance and he could only assume they were on the hunt once more. His eyes wandered up to the night sky checking the full moon and asking her if she was ready to go. She confirmed and closed up the bed of her truck after leaping out of the back and grabbing her own silver blade.

She placed the knife on her hip and Sam used her truck to rifle through his own bag, emptying it of its contents, a flash light or two extra silver blades and matches to clean up their mess in the end should they leave one. “Here.” He stuck his hand out, giving her one of the flashlights and leaving the bag in the back of her car before turning on his heel to follow her out to the line of trees. “So did I regain my cred at all on our last hunt together or did I blow my shot by missing one?” He chuckled, wanting to break the silence between them and she laughed quietly saying she wasn’t so sure but she was planning on taking the lead on this one if that told him anything. “Right. I guessed as much.”

“If they haven’t gotten to humans yet I’d say we’re okay splitting up to track them.” Sam suggested, his light darting along the side of the trail that was likely left from the many people who hiked through here. “And… I don’t think we should follow the paths but…” He raised his hand in defense, “It’s your call.” He smirked slightly as she turned to look at him as he tried casually to call the shots unlike what he said before. Annie took off from the trail and traced her hand along a tree, following a mark and claiming she didn’t think splitting up was necessary considering what she was looking at looked like either a bite or claw mark torn into the large pine.

 

Anna Kate ran her finger along the ragged gouge in the tree she spotted, smiling fiercely as her long tracking experience told her the mark was very fresh. They wouldn't have the advantage in the woods at night against the Weres but she almost preferred it that way, made it more of a challenge. The redhead tossed her head in the direction further off the path, drawing her silver knife and leveling her flashlight to pick her way over the uneven terrain.

Sam stayed close at her back, his own weapon drawn and whispered a question if she smelled the same rotten flesh odor he was getting. Anna Kate's nose wrinkled up as the smell hit her almost the exact same second he asked, nodding and crouching low as they neared a rocky rise in the terrain. She clicked her flashlight off and sunk down onto the dirt, peering over the edge and looking down into the little clearing below.

Just as she'd thought, two werewolves were down there, tearing at the remains of a deer. They were barely discernable in the darkness without the aid of their flashlights but the full moon through the trees offered just enough detail to make her wish she didn't have to see the carnage below her. Sam had crouched down beside her, taking her cue to extinguish his light and confirmed what she was seeing for himself.

"You ready to tear these bastards a new one Sug?" Anna Kate asked, smirking when he chuckled and nodded.

The fight itself was short, beginning with Anna Kate quickly dispatching the first creature and ending with the second werewolf trying to flee but falling down dead when Sam launched his knife deep into the monster's back with a precise throw. He went to retrieve his blade while the redhead cleaned off her own weapon, sighing as she noticed the blood staining her favorite jeans.

They disposed of the bodies deep in the woods, burning the corpses and leaving the clearing little worse for the wear. The got back to the edge of the woods where Anna Kate's truck was parked and Sam started putting his gear back in the duffle bag he'd left in the bed of the vehicle, asking her if she was heading back home that night.

Anna Kate made a tsking noise in her throat. "Unlike some hunters I've partnered with, I don't wanna risk leaving the job unfinished Sug." She teased him, winking and nudging his arm with her elbow, "I'm pretty sure there were only two, but I'm gonna hang around town for a spell, make sure there aren't any more reports of maulings or deaths in the area before I leave." She told him, turning to face him and stepping into his space.

"Wouldn't mind the backup though if you wanna stick around. You got a place to bunk for the night Sam?" She asked, trailing her hand up his muscled front and fidgeting with the top fastened button on his flannel shirt.

Sam chuckled at Annie’s response to his questioning about if she was going to head back home, merely curious simply because well… he didn’t really want her to go quite yet. He nodded his understanding figuring she had a point that maybe they should linger a little longer and ensure the place was cleared out completely before he headed home, though he didn’t have quite as long of a trek as she might.

He grinned as she reached out, questioning if he had a place to stay for the evening and while he very well could make the drive, he had gone a lot further going on way less sleep after a hunt and made it safely but he didn’t want to tell her that… not exactly anyways. “I do but… I think your place is closer than mine.” He arched a brow questioningly referencing that she might already have a hotel and she smiled slyly, nodding her head slowly.

She took his little hint at her inviting him to camp out with her, running her hand up to wrap around the side of his corded neck as his large hand slid over her hip, drawing her close to him. They steadily closed the space in nearly the same moment and their lips met just lightly, kissing slowly deepening the contact after a moment or so. They broke apart, sharing a mingled breath as she instructed him to follow her out and back to her temporary living quarters. And once again he didn’t have much on him for overnight work but he hardly cared at the moment, pulling back when she did and each of them headed over to their cars.

She did as she said and led the way out to the road, taking a few turns only to get to the motel she was living in for the time being. Anna Kate pulled out a key and fidgeted with the lock with him eyeing her and he couldn’t resist furthering her nervous fluster, reaching his hand out to brush his knuckles over her skin and down her back just near her rear. He stood close behind her and the change in her breathing told him she was wanting again just like he had been.

The redhead managed to pry the door opened despite his distracting touches, pushing through it and setting her duffle down. He dropped his soon to follow, glancing around the room and seeing with his well trained eye the wards she put up subtly around the space. “How long have you been staying here?” He asked her and she shrugged, answering this would be her third night or something along those lines, saying again how she had wanted to be certain before she jumped into any case. He could understand that he supposed, the words had barely passed her lips when she grabbed him by the front of the shirt, guiding him down to her level and he simply laughed.

She asked him in her usual drawl what was funny and he shook his head, refusing to close the space between their lips as he gripped her waist again and kept his hold on her tight, ensuring that he had that bit of control, holding her back until he decided he was going to let her kiss him. She fought against his grasp none the less and he let up on his hold, not long after did their lips crash together and he grinned into it, devouring her with his mouth, having already memorized her taste and the signals she gave that told him she wanted more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, sweeping along her own and he felt her trying to regain her control, prying open his shirt and raking her nails over his hard chest and down his abdomen to tease.

Sam hissed with want at the sensation, that edge of pain mixed in with the heat of their kisses both refused to break. “Is this going to become a thing?” He teased with a playful little smirk as they broke apart for breath or rather he did, feeling her teeth sink into his bottom lip and tug back harshly making him growl at her sudden change. He lifted her instantly when she pulled away and tried to work on his jeans, grabbing her by the waist and hauling her in his arms the few feet to drop her down onto the mattress. “Careful Annie.” He chuckled dangerously, his pupils dilated with desire as he pinned her down to the mattress and she gasped, staring up at him and struggling beneath his hold. She smiled soon enough and promised she would be gentle. “I don’t think that’s what I was implying.”

He eased his hold and she tugged her hands out from beneath his own, his weight braced and supported up on his hands above her, keeping himself steady as she roughly traced her nails over his sides making him groan and shudder when she reached his shoulders, coaxing him to sit up and shrug off his top layer completely. He did just that, relinquishing control to a certain extent or at least making her think she carried the reins on this part. He rolled onto his back and she followed to rest above him, letting him watch her from where he lay as she shed her clothes layer by layer above him.

The tall hunter’s hands traced over her sides when she settled over him again once bare, straddling his hips like he wanted but his pants remained, enjoying the simple sight of her and the vulnerability of her naked and prone to his every touch. He could do as he pleased and with the way she was grinding down against his jeans without him even prompting her to he knew for a fact she would like every part of it no matter what he did. He got her going and that was satisfying in and of itself. She very much thought she was in control here but really she wasn’t, not in his own mind at least even as she dragged his hands up to fondle and tweak her pert chest with his calloused hands. He had wanted that whether she was aware of it or not.

Annie purred and arched into his touch and he leaned forward at her request, meeting her lips but continuing along to her jawline and the sensitive parts of her ear and neck. “Annie.” He whispered, barely moving his lips as she hummed at him in response. “I’m gonna make you come over and over again… until my name is the only one that you remember. Until everyone in this motel knows it just as well. Tell me how much you want me, Annie.” He ordered, roughly snatching at her hips and making her gasp as he forced her off of him enough that she couldn’t grind down onto his bulge even through the barriers of clothes. 

Her eyes shot opened and she stared at him, looking almost nervous but that didn’t detour him from speaking like he was. “Say it.” He demanded again in a gentler voice still filled with want and she took a shaky breath, admitting that she did want him more than anything. Sam grinned to himself and his grip on her relaxed, feeling her hands rest over his and she gently took one of them, pushing at his wrist and coaxing it down to her center where she wanted it to be, seeking more contact than just his jeans. He complied, eyeing her as he dipped his middle finger inside her body, humming lightly at the feeling of how wet she was for him already. She leaned forward capturing his lips in another deep hungry kiss and much to his own surprise he let her have her way for the moment like this, stroking her walls and working her up until she neared her brink.

 

Anna Kate had played this and many other scenarios in her head again and again since she and Sam had parted ways back at her home, but still even her richest fantasy didn't compare to the real thing. She had been aching for him in every way and even if all she could have was something physical she would gladly take it as opposed to nothing at all.

She craned over his muscled torso, meeting his lips in a ravenous kiss and letting him swallow her moans as his long dexterous fingers worked her core till she was practically dripping with want for him and shaking on her hands and knees above him. Anna Kate felt a little rush from being above him like this, his promise to make her come over and over still echoing in her head as she gazed down into his heated gaze.

He added another digit and her eyes rolled back in her head as he hit just the right spot inside her. "Oh god Sam, right there... Faster please, baby..." She moaned as she rode his hand, her nails biting into the firm muscle of his chest as he sped his pace as she asked and rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit for added stimulation. The redhead pursed her lips trying to muffle her sounds as she neared her brink, but Sam brushed his fingertips into her hair at her temple and told her in a soft but firm tone not to hold back, that he wanted to hear her.

Anna Kate shivered and let herself get lost in the intense sensations he was causing in her body, jolting and gasping when he finally brought her over the edge. Sam growled low in his chest and pumped into her harder, making her cry out with pleasure as her climax surged through her body. He drew out her orgasm till she could hardly support herself above him, easing off his pace and removing his soaked digits from her core.

The redhead sat back down in his lap, drawing his hand up her front and taking his long fingers in her mouth, purring at her own taste on his skin and grinding her center against the straining bulge in his jeans. "Does that feel good Sugar? Do you want me?" She asked breathlessly, dragging his hand down from her mouth over her throat to her breasts, encouraging him to touch her and humming at the contact when he did. He answered in the affirmative and she was kind of surprised he was letting her tease him like this, but she wasn't about to complain considering how much it turned her on to see the blatant hunger for her in his eyes.

Anna Kate rose up off of him enough to slip her hands down and unfasten his jeans, shifting to kneel between his long legs and tugging them and his boxers down and off his body. She ran her nails up his thighs and leaned down to lick a stripe up his hard shaft from base to tip, watching his response and feeling her heart race at the way he tensed beneath her. She licked her lips playfully and slowly took as much of him as she could in her mouth, using her fingers to make up for the difference and bobbing up and down, purring around him when he groaned roughly.

She felt him fighting the urge to thrust up into her, relaxing her throat muscles and swallowing down more of him, though still she couldn't take him fully. Sam twitched and cursed, calling her name as she sucked him hard till he came against the back of her throat and she hummed happily as she swallowed his seed. She came off his shaft with a wet popping sound, her eyes trailing up his heaving chest to his face and it pleased her to know she could give him that same mind blowing pleasure he gave her.

The redhead climbed back up his body, kissing a trail up his corded neck over his jaw and to his lips, mewling at the way he deepened the kiss and took away her breath with the deep contact. They broke apart to gasp for breath and Anna Kate gave his lower lip a playful nip. "I seem to recall you saying something about promising to make me forget any name other than yours, I hope you're not planning on going back on your word now." She teased, her heart racing again at the way his hazel eyes flashed with intent at her words.

Sam watched her raptly as she sucked his fingers free of her sweet nectar and grinding down against his excited front. She questioned if he wanted her and he gave a nod and a low growl, “You know that I do.” He muttered and she moved off of him to settle between his legs and he simply lay back, letting her work off his jeans and boxers with him only raising his hips to assist quietly. He didn’t normally let his control slip like this or give it up for that manner.

Anna licked up the base of his shaft and he moaned lightly, giving her the chance to take him over like she clearly wanted and was used to at least he would to a certain extent. She took him in her mouth completely, using her hands to make up the difference and he fell back against the mattress, twitching and flexing beneath her as she sucked him off. He resisted the urge to thrust up into her mouth, muttering her name as he neared the edge and tipped off and came against the back of her throat.

She climbed back up his frame and he guided her with his hands to settle back over him once more. He grinned as she kissed him until their lips met and he deepened the contact and ravished her mouth with his own. She made mention of his previous promise and he had every intention of meeting those words and making good on them for certain even if that meant their neighbors heard. Hell he wanted them to know in an odd manner of speaking.

“No I keep my promises.” He returned, rolling and flipping their frames so he was above her and she followed his lead, letting him take her place. He kissed her lips and down her jaw line to her chest, worrying her nipple with his teeth as he ground his bare sex against her, feeling her slick center brush against his returning arousal and making him groan. He took her hands and slowly eased them to either side of her head, pinning them down on the mattress and keeping her from moving.

She fidgeted beneath him and arched up against his lower half, requesting he take her. Sam nipped her harshly to silence her but instead she yelped and it was like music to his ears to evoke a response from her body at all. She pleaded and he hauled her hips up, pushing into her promptly and burying himself to the hilt inside her body. The hunter groaned as he started to move, remembering what she felt like how she sounded and tasted and he craved her just like he had the past few days since he left her home.

He pushed in and out of her heat rapidly taking her hard and fast like she wanted, his hand slipping beneath her back and lifting her hips as he braced onto his knees to take her at just the angle he already knew she liked so well. She cried out and he tensed to keep from losing it as her walls flexed around him, drawing him in deeper as her body bowed with pleasure and she came hard around his thick length. He refused to lose it just yet, flexing his muscles and holding back until he brought her release after release making her shake beneath him only begging him not to stop.

 

Anna Kate hardly had time to catch a breath between her second and third climax, her vision going fuzzy as she clung to Sam's hard frame for dear life and screamed his name as he carried her through another bone melting orgasm before finally succumbing himself. He gently lowered her back onto the mattress and kissed her temple, their sweat dampened skin sliding easily together as he settled over top of her.

The redhead hummed satisfactorily at the feeling of Sam's weight pressing her down into the mattress, wrapping her arms around his neck and scratching her nails lightly over his corded back in random patterns. The hunter nuzzled his face into her neck and softly kissed her throat, taking a moment to catch his breath and she let her eyes slip closed to further savor the feeling of him atop her.

They lay entwined for awhile till Anna Kate felt their proximity effecting them both, Sam's arousal pressed against her belly and his lips wandered over her shoulder and neck, making her purr and hum pleasantly. She slipped her hand down between them when he rose up off her body, stroking him wanting to make him fully hard for her again but he brushed her hand away from his length, chiding her softly between kisses and telling her not to get ahead of herself.

Anna Kate giggled against his lips, arching a scarlet brow at him when he pulled back. "Oh? And what did you have in mind Sugar? I've got a few ideas myself." She asked playfully, hooking her leg around his and flipping their bodies so she lay atop him once more. Sam growled as she began grinding herself on his length, making herself slick with want again but she didn't keep the upper hand long, a little squeak escaping her when he abruptly gripped her and flipped her beneath him again. She had gotten the drop on him before by catching him off guard, but now that he was on to her she knew with his superior size and strength there was no way she was escaping him now unless he allowed her to, and the thought thrilled her.

Sam kissed her roughly, making her moan as he plundered her mouth with his and kissed and nipped his way to her sensitive pulse point beneath her ear. He pinned both her wrists above his head with one large hand, his opposite arm sweeping down off the side of the bed and she wasn't sure what he was grabbing for but her heart was racing with anticipation as he began rocking his hips into hers.

Finally he seemed to shake what he needed free of his jeans piled on the floor and Anna Kate's eyes widened when she saw him gripping his belt. Her cheeks flushed and she turned to face him again, meeting his lust darkened gaze and biting her lower lip. "Well well, whatever are you planning on doing with that, handsome?" She asked, straining against his hold on her even though she knew it was useless, it was all part of the game and she liked playing it.

Sam reached over to the side of the bed, giving her a sideways grin when she looked at him curiously as he pinned her hands above her head. He tugged his belt loose from his jeans and shifted to raise it up along her small wrists. He looked at her as he answered, “Make sure you stay still. Do what I want you to and I get the ultimate front row seat to the show.” He thrust forward to roll his hips into hers and make her groan his name again, only further encouraging him to do what he wanted.

He drew her wrists higher up and looped the belt around them as well as the head board, tugging the bonds tight to ensure they kept hold. She tested them in nearly the same moment, pulling at the leather around her and she looked worried just as well as aroused, her chest heaving as he ran his hand up her curves and hollows until he reached her cheek, cupping it in one large hand and keeping her blue gaze on his own hazel one. “You tell me to stop if it’s too much and I will, okay?” He breathed his promise and she nodded which he returned easily, bending and pressing his lips to hers in a slow deep kiss that very quickly turned into something ravenous and heated.

The hunter pulled off her, sitting back and admiring his work, contemplating what he wanted with her first as she lay there open and ready for him, completely at his mercy and he liked it that way. He traced his hands over her smooth legs, feeling goose bumps form where he touched along her skin as he caressed along her inner thighs and back over teasingly. She fidgeted beneath him and he knew that even the simplest touches were going to evoke a response from her with how bad she wanted him. Anna Kate’s hips arched unintentionally, her breathing picking up as she caught him openly staring at her naked frame before him, licking his lips and she pleaded with him to touch her again.

He hummed inquisitively, massaging her inner thighs and working higher as he moved again to settle above her frame, his fingers steadily dancing up until they reached her center and she was already dripping with her desire to have him again. He pushed her legs apart and teased her clit with the rough pads of his index and middle finger, craning his head down to watch her expression contort. His gaze darkened further and he slipped his digits lower into her core, stroking her walls and grinning at the gentle flutter of her body surrounding them. He knew her body and damn well in just the few times he had her he made sure to memorize it, to pocket away just what she liked and know every part of her down to the last freckle along her pale skin.

Sam’s mouth traveled down her throat as he fingered her, pinning her hips down with his free hand when she tried to ride his hand and force a faster motion to get her to come. He bit her flesh roughly along her collarbone to chastise her for making the attempt at all and she gasped, stopping and clearly she realized he wasn’t going to let her have her way only his. He savored her being pinned to the mattress beneath him, kissing at her chest, each peak in turn and she mewled, asking him in a desperate voice to put his mouth on her. His gaze flickered up and he bit her again along her abdomen as he ventured south, his fingers withdrawing torturously slow from her body and she whimpered at the loss of sensation until he hitched her legs along his shoulders and lowered himself down between her thighs, breathing deep to take in her heady scent.

This wasn’t something he normally did not always anyways he liked to watch his partner shatter to pieces that was to say unless the woman didn’t matter to him then he got them both off and got out quick but Annie… Annie he liked seeing more than anything, hearing her voice as she pleadingly muttered his name was enough to get him further riled. She strained against her bonds crying out as he gave in to her and mouthed at her center, his tongue expertly flickering over her clit to drive her up. He rose her hips just enough that he could fully see over her and catch her gaze still between her legs like this, delving his tongue into her core and lapping up her juices, his fingers digging into her thighs as he kept her spread for him.

 

It was a little nerve wracking at first being restrained at the wrists and completely at Sam's mercy, but once he started making fireworks to go off in her body the belt became a convenient tether to grip onto and brace with as her body was wracked with spasms of pleasure. Sam's mouth and fingers drove her over the edge again and again till she wasn't really sure if she was having multiple orgasms or if he was just keeping her body at such a heightened state of pleasure she wasn't able to stop coming.

"Oh God! Fuck baby, yes! I can't... I can't stop, it's so good... Ah!" Anna Kate moaned, her body shaking and her grip on his belt tightening as he held her down tighter and swirled his tongue over her clit, making her lose her voice from the intensity of her peak. He finally lifted his head from her center, keeping her trembling legs apart as he kissed a trail up her flat abdomen to sample her breasts again.

Anna Kate struggled to focus on him, her mind and body reeling from the paces he'd just put her through, and she began to realize in that moment that after this man, she was never going to be fully satisfied by any other again. Sam smirked at her when he finally brought his face level with hers, whispering to her about how she had been good and he could let her go if she asked him to.

"N-no..." Anna Kate mewled, her voice barely above a ragged whisper and Sam's dark brows rose at her response, he reiterated her negative response, asking her why she didn't want him to release her and waited expectantly for her to explain herself.

"I want more..." She panted, smiling and catching her lower lip between her teeth when his features took on that same devilish grin she loved seeing. "I'm yours, Sam, do what you want to me. Please, give me more baby..." Anna Kate mewled, knowing it turned him on to hear her beg and not wanting the mind blowing pleasure he was giving her to stop just yet.

Sam's hazel eyes were nearly black with desire and he kissed her ravenously, lifting her lower half up onto his thighs and rocking her still tingling center against his throbbing erection. She bucked her hips, struggling against her bonds to angle herself to connect their bodies but he wasn't allowing it, grinding his arousal against her clit and making her shudder with want. It was obvious that he wanted her, wanted that release but he was making sure she understood he could tease her as long as he wanted before giving in to what they both wanted.

He pumped vigorously against her, making her spine bow off the mattress and her face contorted with pleasure and an edge of pain as she strained against the belt around her wrists. "Oh god Sam, please! Please I can't take it I need you inside me baby... Fuck I'm so close, Please..." Anna Kate pleaded, her voice thready and her whole body shaking with need. She had never been wound to this point before, never been so dependent on another to give her the release she needed and it was exhilarating. He finally pushed inside her slick core, his own groan barely audible beneath her loud, shaky cry.

Anna Kate's eyes went glassy and her mouth hung open as he wrung moan after moan from her, driving into her hard and fast and making her come around his throbbing length so hard she lost track of everything beyond their bodies moving together and the waves of pleasure permeating her body. Sam pulled her down onto him in time with his thrusts and came deep inside her, furthering her own climax and making her eyes roll back in her head. 

He pulled out of her body and slumped over her, his breathing ragged and hot against her skin as he reached up and gently loosened her now raw wrists from their makeshift bonds. Her body went totally limp beneath him and for a moment she couldn't really even help him by supporting her own weight as he shifted their bodies to let her sprawl against his sweat dampened frame. She took a few deep breaths to collect her scattered wits and found herself giggling because she simply had no other way to process what she had just experienced with him. She had never felt pleasure like that, never felt so helpless and yet so precious. He had made her fall apart like no one else could and she knew beyond a doubt that once they parted ways she would crave him like a drug.

He drew her arm up and inspected the abrasions on her pale wrists, kissing the marks gingerly and apologizing for hurting her. "I don't recall complainin' Sug... We've just gotta get a softer kind of rope is all." She winked at him, tipping her chin up to close the small space between their faces and kissing him lightly.

He returned the contact with a surprising amount of tenderness considering what they had just done, asking her if she was sure it didn't upset her, noting that she was bleeding a bit. He obviously wasn't apologetic about the act itself, but he seemed genuinely concerned with her comfort level in all of this. Anna Kate smiled and hushed him, nuzzling in closer against his frame to absorb his warmth as her skin cooled from her sweat drying. 

"I wouldn't take back a single bit of it. Not for anything." She giggled against his chest, and she meant it.

Sam slipped from Anna Kate’s body with a heavy sigh, shifting to untie his partner from the bedframe. His breathing was still ragged as he tugged the loop loose and let her free once more, supporting her weight and lifting her up easily to let her rest over him instead. She hardly moved and he chuckled at her limp frame a little as he got them resettled together. He noted the marks along her wrists that would more than likely linger for a day or two and while he didn’t regret their activities he did feel bad for hurting her in such a way.

He laced his fingers with hers and drew her hand up to his face, inspecting the marks he left behind even if they were unintentional. “Sorry I hurt you.” He murmured, letting his lips brush over the injured skin ever so lightly. He turned to face her when she replied that she hadn’t been complaining and he grinned, returning her sweet kiss. He questioned her again and mentioned the blood streaking along her forearm from the marks that dug into her skin and she shushed him lightly, nuzzling closer against his frame and he wrapped his arms tighter around her in turn, kissing her head. “Good. That makes two of us then.”

The tall hunter sighed, running his hands over her slender frame to keep her warm in an absent minded gesture, holding her close and savoring the comfortable silence that lingered between them. “So something a little more padded next go then huh?” He chuckled, grinning down at her when she looked up to him and laughed muttering her agreement. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He whispered, sealing their lips slow and sweet once more before she deepened the contact and kept it going. Both of them were worn from their previous antics between the sheets or rather above them entirely but the lingering contact was nice in and of itself.

He cleared his throat, staring up at the ceiling as he worked up the courage to say something else to her, his hand on her back slowing to a stop as he wrapped his arms tight around her. “I didn’t want to leave like that you know.” Sam mumbled, shifting beneath her so he could lie more comfortably with her weight atop him like this. “I mean just vanish like that… Was really nice of your family to house me and feed me and all that for a couple nights.” He wasn’t sure where this was going or what even was happening between the two of them but he didn’t want her to think he was using her on these hunts. It was more than that, whatever they had. “How’s Janie?” He laughed, remembering the little blonde girl who took to him, “I would’ve liked to say bye to her too.”

 

Anna Kate listened to Sam's quiet words, chuckling at his question about her littlest cousin Janie. She propped herself up on his chest, meeting his gaze and a little taken aback that his deep hazel eyes could look so dark and full of lust one moment then completely docile and soft in the next. For a moment she lost track of her train of thought simply looking at him and his brow furrowed. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek and asked her if she was all right.

The redhead mentally shook herself, her cheeks flushing pink that she could so easily be sidetracked by him. "Janie's all right. She pined for you after you left though. I think she's got a little thing for you." She finally responded, giggling a bit as she recalled the small girl coming to her that evening wondering where he had gone. The small girl had been just about as disappointed as Anna Kate to have him gone so suddenly.

Sam chuckled and she smiled down at him, trying not to lean into his fingers lightly brushing through her hair like an infatuated cat. "Well, you know you've always got an open invitation Sam. You made a good impression, not being shy of work is a surefire way to get on an Addams' good side." She laughed, recalling her younger brother's disappointment as well that Sam had left, leaving him with a heavier workload again.

The long-haired hunter nodded, mentioning that he'd keep that in mind. She searched his face, wondering if she was just seeing and hearing more affection in his eyes and words because it was what she wanted to see. They hadn't exactly set out to form any kind of relationship, and she still didn't see how that could work when they both had duties that kept them busy in separate parts of the country. But... It certainly seemed like he was at least interested in seeing her again, should the 'need' arise.

The air between them started to get heavy and Anna Kate started to fidget atop him, suddenly fearful that she had been assuming too much when she basically invited him to come around to her place. "I mean you're not under any obligation, I just... If you happen to be working a case nearby or somethin', I just..." Her voice trailed off at his somewhat confused expression, and she cleared her throat self-consciously.

"You know what, I'm gonna go... Shower." She finished lamely, knowing she was acting like a cornfed idiot and internally chastised herself. This was why she didn't do relationships with any kind of meaning, she couldn't even navigate a simple conversation gracefully. Now hot, steamy sex with no strings attached? That she could do. She was practically a pro. But Sam looking at her with such tender consideration and admitting he had been thinking of her too, though not necessarily to the same extent she did him, it was enough to reduce her to a babbling fool.

The redhead hastily wrapped the thin cotton blanket on top of the mussed sheets around her naked body and crossed the small space into the bathroom, her knees still a little wobbly from their activities and she leaned heavily on the sink as soon as the door shut behind her. 

Sam ran his knuckles over her pretty face, “You okay?” He questioned, waiting and wanting her to say something, ensuring yet again that he hadn’t somehow hurt her maybe on more than one level. He nodded when she finally mentioned Janie missing him and having asked about where he was only making his heart sink a little that he had to disappear on her when clearly she didn’t take to people all that well in general. 

The longer they sat the heavier the room started to feel and he sensed Annie beginning to close in on herself and tense up on him though he wanted to avoid that entirely. She started to defend her more or less offer and he opened his mouth to assure her he knew what she meant though they both seemed to believe that there was a little more to it than just Janie wanting to see him. They hadn’t agreed to them being anything which meant he hadn’t expected obligation at all anyways.

“Sure.” He nodded, letting up on his hold so she could move and get up from where she was lying across his frame. He needed to tell her that he understood what she meant but at this point he had been too quiet for too long to really make a difference. The redhead climbed off him and took the blanket from under his feet and wrapped it around her slim figure to head into the bathroom on her own. 

He lay there for a few moments, falling back completely into the hard mattress and running his fingers through his long hair, sighing heavily because it had been so damn long since he even cared about someone like this. A large part of him didn’t want to do it all over again, to get hurt again or lose someone again but maybe she was different because she had grown up in this life like he did, she knew the risks there were being with him… what the hell was he even thinking about this all for anyhow, there was no indication she wanted it to be permanent anyhow though her suggestion of him coming by again pointed that way.

Hell he didn’t know what to think or feel but he did know he wanted her but maybe this was all they could ever have together, simple heated meet ups after long hunts. He sat for a long while and still had yet to hear the water turn on, his brow knitted together and he shifted to sit up on the mattress. “Annie?” He called to her, hearing nothing and she might have been needing the space to think herself.

Sam swung his legs off the bed and got back to his feet, pulling up his boxers once more and padding over to the door. “Annie?” He knocked on the thin wooden door and she responded a little curtly asking what he needed. “Is… Everything okay?” he questioned, waiting for her answer which came rather quickly this time defending she was just trying to get the water to turn on but he guessed differently.

The hunter opted to not push her further, gathering up his clothes and dressing despite the blood staining the front of his shirt and jeans that would need treating later. He finally heard the water flick on not long after he got himself dressed, flicking through his messages on his phone and reading the few from Dean asking him if he was dead or not. He rolled his eyes and typed out a response to one of the few that he was fine, lingering in the area to ensure it was clear entirely. That was another factor, the debt he felt he owed his brother to fight alongside him always and while the man had his wife now… he still felt guilty if he traded for another partner when it came to hunting at least a full time one.

Annie took a while in the shower so he opted for filling his brother in on the case letting him know where he was staying nearby and that he would be home in a day or two and he could almost hear the man’s voice telling him he was being ridiculous and questioning his underlying reason for not coming straight home. He was running through another text to answer when the redhead came out wrapped in a towel and his eyes tracked from her feet he saw up to her lightly toned legs. She smiled a little more shyly this time but quickly turned it into a smirk as she playfully asked if he was checking in with his girlfriend or something. He laughed, shaking his head, “Just Dean…” He shrugged, not finishing off his text and instead focusing on her again. “I wanted him to know I’d be MIA for awhile.”

Sam put his phone aside, shirtlessness seeming to get to the woman as she licked her lips much to the same manner he had when she stepped out. “That is… If I’m still okay to stay here.” He muttered, wondering if she wanted him to go instead. “I mean… Annie, I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to.”

 

In her haste to escape the awkwardness she had created Anna Kate realized she had run into the bathroom without any clothing to put on after her shower, and so she had to make do with wrapping one of the small white hotel towels around herself that barely covered anything while she let her damp fiery tresses hang down her back and over her shoulders.

She felt Sam's gaze on her immediately and that was somewhat reassuring, though he had gotten his pants and back on and was holding his bloodstained shirt on his lap presumably to put on after he finished his text. Anna Kate's blue eyes swept over his cut torso and she had to swallow hard before teasing him about texting his girlfriend, feeling a little flutter of relief when he told her it was only his brother he was communicating with. Even if she really had no right to be relieved by finding out he didn't have a girlfriend. Well, he didn't sayhe didn't have a girlfriend, but that's what she assumed by his dismissal of the idea and what she knew about him besides.

Sam's voice broke into her over-analyzing train of thought, telling her in a quiet tone that he was here because he wanted to be. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she tugged her lower lip between her teeth, coming to stand between his long legs and lightly, almost timidly now sweeping her fingertips through his long dark hair.

Sam kept his hazel eyes trained on her face, despite the fact that she was practically naked and still glistening from the beads of water running off her hair onto her skin. He smiled and lifted his hand to gently run his fingers along her thin wrist, careful of the fresh raw marks left behind from their earlier escapades. He cleared his throat, apologizing though he wasn't sure for what exactly, admitting he didn't normally do this kind of thing. 

Anna Kate chuckled, "Don't normally do what, Sug?" She asked, one corner of her rose petal pout tugging up when he expounded on his statement, saying he didn't normally meet a girl, have amazing sex with her without even buying her dinner first, then leave and not talk to her, and apparently do it over again in a cycle like they were doing now. The redhead chuckled, though there wasn't much mirth to it. At least he was being honest with her about what he perceived was going on between them.

"Well, I... I haven't ever really done anything besides that." She responded, her blue eyes welling with unwelcome tears and she blinked rapidly to clear them. "Maybe we could just... Enjoy ourselves while we're together, and... Let the rest of the pieces fall where they may. I got a lotta duties back home, I can't be away all that often. But I definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of you, Sam Winchester." She said in a far more calm tone than she'd thought she could manage. The huntress leaned down and cupped each side of Sam's slightly scruffy face, kissing his lips briefly and pulling back just a hair to hear his response, her stomach full of butterflies. A part of her wanted to drag him home with her and never let him leave, but the deep scars in her heart warned against jumping in with both feet, or even jumping in to any degree and she couldn't quite shake that.

Sam could see the hesitation in her face most the time she stood there, noting that she was very much trapped inside her own head until he mentioned he actually wanted to be here. She moved forward and stood between his legs, running her fingers through his hair and he didn’t mind the gesture one bit, tracing his fingers over her wrist that rested just beside his face.

“I’m sorry about all this.” He muttered and she looked rather confused by his words for the moment. She stared at him and waited for his further explanation without prompting, “I don’t usually do this kind of thing…” He admitted finally and she questioned further, “Meet up with a beautiful girl, have amazing sex with her… without even buying her dinner or even a damn drink first.” He laughed, “Not to mention doing it more than once in the same month.” He pointed out and she laughed at him in response.

The hunter was nearly level with her even as he sat on the mattress and she stood before him, only a few inches kept them apart. He looked up at her, his face falling into a sympathetic expression whether he meant for it to or not. He saw the tears in her eyes and reached up to brush her red hair off of her shoulder with his large hand. She confessed that she didn’t really have all that much time for any of this kind of thing at least nothing consistent and in a way that was a relief to him knowing she wasn’t exactly going to expect a ton out of him.

Anna Kate bent the few inches to press her lips to his and when they broke apart he muttered, “I’d like to see more of you too, Annie.” He cupped her face in his hand, his fingers entangling loosely into her long flaming tresses. She gave a small smile and for now that was about all that either of them could offer. “We’ll see how things play out. A day at a time, okay?” He breathed lightly against her face, hardly hearing the whisper of a response she gave and he smiled, sealing their lips once more only to break away again.

“I owe you a lot of dinners, Miss Addams… Now I’m kind of thinking that one more won’t break me.” He teased, letting his hand on her hip snake to the side of her chest where she had her towel corner tucked in to keep it from falling off her body. She stiffened and he waited for her approval, the bite of her lip and the way she moved her arm aside ever so slightly for him to pull the fabric off and he did just so, tugging it opened to reveal her to him, “Add a couple of breakfast dates on there.” He joked making her laugh once more as he held the towel open on either side of her, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her ribcage just along the tattoo she had inked into her gorgeous skin.

Annie still looked like she might cry and he stopped even when she told him it was okay verbally for him to continue. “Annie. You’re allowed to tell people no.” He assured her and she moved to pull the towel from his hands saying she didn’t want to talk about that. The hunter took her wrist before she could pull away and stared up at her, “I didn’t mean it like that okay.” He defended when she made mention that he didn’t have to feel like he owed her all those things. “A-Annie Ilike you okay. Is that like a really hard concept for you to grasp. I want to take you out if you’ll let me. We’ve got all day tomorrow… don’t just humor me either if it’s not what you want. You don’t owe anyone anything. Let’s just… order something for a late dinner?” He suggested, desperately trying to clear the air between them.

 

Anna Kate blinked in disbelief, not really even thinking for the moment about the fact that she was standing completely bare before him while they had this conversation. A light blush stained her cheek as she allowed herself to contemplate the possibility of Sam actually liking her for more than just the fun they could have between the sheets. 

She had never had a real relationship that meant anything, the only guys she had ever deeply cared for all ended up being liars, cheaters and only interested in what they got from her physically. She had it happen enough times that she had begun to believe her body was all there was worth liking.

Anna Kate sidestepped and sat down on the bed next to him, holding her towel in a little wad in her lap and fidgeting with the corner of the fabric. She finally turned her face up to meet his, a small smile adorning her lips. "All right Sam Winchester, I'd like that. I'd like that just fine." She murmured, leaning towards him and nudging his arm with her shoulder. He smiled back at her and her stomach did a little flip, was she really doing this? Really opening herself up to the risk of pain that inevitably came along with letting a man into her heart? All she could do was pray that she wasn't making yet another stupid mistake. She got up and dressed in a small tank top and sleeping shorts, and the air in the small room lifted considerably.

The pair of hunters ordered in Chinese takeout from one of the menus left in Anna Kate's hotel room. They stayed up late talking, trading hunting stories, talking shop, but Sam asked her lots of questions about her and her family, he seemed really interested in how she was brought up and the way her family worked together, balancing the farm and hunting and placing such a high priority on staying close knit.

"So back home, it's just you and your brother and his girl, right? And Mari, their daughter?" She asked, trying to get some insight into Sam's family when he was asking her so many questions about hers. "Must be nice to have less folk to deal with, you can do what you want, hear yourself think... But it also sounds kinda lonesome." She added, smiling softly at the man sitting facing her on the bed.

She fiddled with her chopsticks in her kung pao chicken as Sam told her a bit about how his life was with his much smaller family, her heart twisting a bit hearing how much he gave up without a second thought for himself. The redhead scooted a little closer to him and plucked a piece of broccoli from his stir fry and held out her own container in turn, letting him take some of her spicy chicken. She liked hearing about his life, the more she learned about Sam the more she hoped she wasn't just kidding herself thinking he cared about her.

Sam sat himself comfortably on the mattress right across from Anna Kate, listening to her answer his questions about her home life, her family, her past, everything that he could learn about her he wanted to know. It was nice to feel like she wanted to open up to him, that he wasn’t simply prying and she seemed to appreciate his efforts just the same. She talked a lot about her siblings, some about her dad and a good chunk of her mother and grandfather who more or less seemed to like to give Sam crap.

It was late or rather early now as they talked into the morning though both had stayed up far past this hour and Sam was too distracted… intrigued by her to care much for rest. He nodded at her question about his own family or more so the lack there of. “Yeah just Dean, his wife Aleah, and their daughter Mari.” He confirmed with a sideways grin as he mentioned Mari. He was rather fond of the little girl. “Yea…” He muttered in response to her mentioning that it sounded like it got lonely at his ‘home’.

“It’s not so bad, just different with Mari there and Dean’s got Al. But I wouldn’t change it. I love those two.” He smiled, starting on about the reminder of what he did for Aleah to stay alive, his fight and runs through reading the tablet and he wasn’t telling her for sympathy, it was merely so she could know who he was just as well as he was learning about Annie. She scoot closer to steal food from his container and he chuckled in his throat, reaching with his own chopsticks to take a piece of her chicken and pop it in her mouth. “I don’t know which I would prefer, just a few or a whole clan like your family. We have Cas too and… sometimes Garth.” He winced as he mentioned the man who more or less brought him and the redhead together in the first place.

Anna Kate laughed and nodded, “So they’re there from time to time too. It’s what I’m used to I guess. It was always just me and Dean… and our Dad but he was gone more often than not.” He shrugged, seeing her expression fall to one of sorrow for his losses. He smiled none the less, reaching out and putting his hand over her leg, brushing up her thigh in reassurance that he was okay. “You hear all the horror stories, I know and it’s probably weird to get stuff from the source and know that I’m actually human too.” He laughed referring to his flaws that every person loved and lost though maybe not as frequently as a hunter might and especially a Winchester.

“But I guess the family business thing keeps you and your siblings close? I mean between the farm and hunting all together don’t you just… sometimes want to get out of there?” He asked, listening to her respond that she did every now and again but for the most part she liked her home, the only one that she knew and everyone in it even if they did get on her nerves most days. Sam nodded, “You’ve got a pretty good bunch going… though I might mention that they should uhh—tone down the interrogations a little bit when they have visitors.” He teased, making her burst with laughter as she apologized and he shook his head saying it was fine if anything he found it a little amusing more than he did irritating.

They finished up their food eventually and hours later he was still sprawled with his legs out, propped on the bed with his hands behind him as they continued to talk absently about nothing and everything at the same time. She kept her distance until he took her hand and guided her to sit up close beside him, letting her rest into his chest and side, supporting both their weights easily as she leaned into his hard frame. He could tell the redhead was getting tired based on the tone to her voice when she asked how old Mari was, reminding him of how well he treated Janie when he met her. “She’s two. So a little younger than Janie is but she’s learning to talk more fluently now rather than babbling. She’s really smart though for how tiny she is.” He smiled again, pressing his lips to Annie’s head and shifting their weights so she would slowly slip from his shoulder and she took his cue, lying back on the mattress and asking him where he was going.

“Gonna take a quick shower then I’ll come join you. You should sleep. We’ll check out the town again tomorrow, see what we find, make sure we haven’t missed anything.” Sam whispered softly, laughing when she gripped his shirt and pulled him down for another quick kiss and she flushed pink when they pulled away seeming a little embarrassed that she insisted on further contact from him. “I’ll be fast.” He swore down to her, pulling away to go head in the bathroom despite not having a change of clothes he at least wanted to wash off the dirt from the day that still lingered on his skin.

Anna Kate settled herself down under the sheets after her companion got up and headed into the bathroom, sighing and feeling more at ease than she had in a long time. It was really nice getting to simply sit and talk with Sam, get to know him and his life a little more and share hers with him. It was new territory for her and she knew she was still awkward with it but at least he didn't seem to mind.

She hadn't planned on falling asleep but she must've drifted off at some point before he finished, because the next time she opened her eyes was when her alarm went off on the night table next to her. The redhead groaned and stretched, rolling from her side to her back and realizing that she was alone in the bed. 

Her delicate brow furrowed as she listened for signs of Sam in the bathroom but there were none, and Annie's heart began to pound in her chest, doubts immediately filling her up and a mocking 'I told you so' ringing in her mind. Why would he stick around, be interested in her silly farm girl life? It was stupid of her to believe him when he said he wanted to see more of her, at least in the daylight anyway not in bed.

She swallowed hard trying to tell herself it didn't matter, that she knew better than to let her feelings get involved anyway when the lock to her room clicked and Sam slipped into her room, wincing a bit when he saw her awake and apologizing if he had disturbed her sleep. He held a small cardboard drink caddie that held two coffees and a small white paper bag, which he held up and announced was their breakfast he had retrieved from the small coffee shop across from the hotel.

Anna Kate's blue eyes brightened and her heart pounded for an entirely new reason, her bright white smile transforming her features. She slid out of bed and went to inspect his fare, picking up one insulated paper cup and popping the lid off to deeply inhale the aroma of the coffee and sighing with contentment.

Sam somewhat awkwardly explained that he didn't know exactly what she liked so he just went with black coffee like his, but he opened the paper bag to reveal some creamers and sugar packets he'd grabbed just in case. There was an apple for her and a banana for him as well as two plain bagels, which he again had grabbed an assortment of spreads for since he didn't know her preference. 

Anna Kate smiled up at him, amused and a bit embarrassed that he had put so much thought into something so simple as getting her breakfast she liked. She stepped into his space and stood on her toes, tugging him down to her level and kissing him sweetly. "Well aren't you just sweet as molasses. Thank you Sugar." She commented, rocking back down onto her heels and taking a sip of her coffee straight.

"I prefer my coffee black as a matter of fact, but I will steal that strawberry jelly for my bagel." She rummaged through the sack and took what she wanted, sitting at the small round table and giggling at Sam's pleased expression. They ate their breakfast and Sam pulled up his laptop, checking the local and surrounding area news for any reports of incidents that could indicate there were still more werewolves in the area.

"Anything?" The redhead asked, walking over to her duffle bag and fishing around for fresh clothes to change into. She shimmed out of her pj shorts and pulled her tank top off, leaving her with her back to Sam in nothing but her lacy red underwear and she smirked to herself when she heard Sam's voice trail off as he looked at her from the table.

Sam smiled as he watched her drink her coffee straight black like that, making a mental note that she enjoyed it that way. He put the rest of their stuff on the small table in the corner of the room, joining her and opening up his own coffee cup to pour in creamer and sugar for himself. They ate their breakfast and talked easily about what needed doing next and she got up to change while he checked the local news page on his laptop, looking for leads.

He shook his head despite that she wasn’t facing him, “So far I’m not seeing anything but it’s still early…” He answered, his eyes flickering over to her back exposed to him, tracking down to her firm rear and eyeing the lace trim that hugged around her slender body. “Things could… change…” He continued distractedly, licking his lips unconsciously at the sight of her. 

She must have noticed even before he did that he hadn’t really responded to her next question about if they still needed to linger around town a bit or not. She said his name to try and grab his attention, “Yea?” He questioned though he was having difficulty tearing his gaze away from her body and even harder when she spun around with her arms crossed over her chest teasingly, a smirk on her face when she asked if he had a problem. 

The hunter chuckled and pushed his laptop closed, “Getting there.” He said with an arch of his brow, pointedly nodding down to where he was concealed partly by the small table over his lap. “You’re not making it any easier for me to be a gentleman, Annie.” He chided, turning away with a little shake of his head when she dropped her arms and took her sweet time to grab the shirt she wanted, pulling the thin button up around her shoulders and leaving it opened, giving a more than generous view of her cleavage and more each time she moved around the room.

She was fighting dirty in a manner of speaking, knowing she could lure him to her despite his trying to behave as long as he could. “I think we should check out the town.” He mentioned, trying to refocus again until she bent to grab her socks from the floor and he growled involuntarily, reaching out with his large arm in the small space they were housed and managing to make a grab at her ass. “You’re cheating.” He scolded, pulling on the hem of her panties when she straightened out and asked what he meant by that. His hands gripped roughly at her sides no matter how hard he tried to be gentle and fight himself from taking her again. “I think it needs to be a rule that you don’t wear stuff like that on hunts… at least not when I’m trying to focus.”

Anna Kate smiled teasingly down at Sam, humming questioningly as if she still didn't catch on to his meaning. "Personally I don't see how little ol' me could be in any way..." She bent down as she spoke, pressing her lips to his briefly, "... distracting." She finished, her voice just above a whisper and her pupils blown wide with desire. Sam growled a little in his chest and tugged her into his lap so she was straddling him on the small chair he sat on.

A little gasp escaped her throat as their hips canted together and she felt his arousal straining against his jeans, and without any prompting she began grinding down on him while his hands pushed her still open shirt off her shoulders and his mouth explored her exposed chest.

She wound her fingers into his long hair, humming with want and getting wetter by the second as his strong hands roamed over her and his tongue and teeth teased her sensitive nipples to rigid points. He started listing specific features she had that he found extremely distracting, making her feel not only sexy but beautiful from head to toe and she couldn't help the wide smile gracing her features when he finally met her gaze and told her that more than anything he couldn't get enough of looking into her eyes when she fell apart with pleasure.

Anna Kate shivered and blushed at the intensity of his conviction, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, trying to spur him to quench her need for him. She began unbuttoning his rumpled shirt and he shrugged it the rest of the way off, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss till he yanked his undershirt off as well and the redhead hummed with want as she let her hands splay and scratch over his heated skin.

Sam waited for her to unfasten his jeans and free his throbbing length but before she could start stroking him like she had a mind to the hunter hooked his hands beneath her thighs and abruptly stood, making her have to grip on to his broad shoulders and hook her legs around his hips to keep her balance. He smirked at her and easily repositioned her in his grasp like her weight was nothing, making her cry out as he guided his hard length inside her.

Anna Kate couldn't do much moving on her own without a wall to brace against, so she simply surrendered to the pace he set for them, her eyes falling shut and her lips parting in a desperate moan as he guided her up and down on his erection, yanking her down and bucking up into her so he hit her hard and deep. They both groaned loudly as he pounded into her, Anna Kate clung to him desperately and stared up at him when he demanded she open her eyes and look at him, smiling fiercely.

Sam grinned into their kiss, his breathing changing further as she helped him out of his top layer. He yanked off his under shirt and they devoured each other again, her hands running over his frame and her nails scratching along his bare skin making him groan. Her hands shot down and she unfastened his jeans for him, freeing him from his bottoms and starting to make the attempt to stroke him and rile him up even further if that was possible.

He hooked his large hands around her thighs and got to his feet in one fluid motion, lifting her up with him and forcing her to hold on whether she wanted to or not. He smirked and reached between their bodies, guiding his thick length to her body and pushing up into her heat in the same second he tugged her lower half downward to meet his sudden entry. She cried out to him in response making him groan again as he started thrusting up into her tight body, guiding her up and down along his shaft.

The hunter’s jaw clenched as he fought his release, watching her eyes start to flutter close. “Look at me, Annie. I wanna watch you while you come.” He growled, lifting her up only to slam her back down against him, making them both groan. She met his eyes both their eyes blown wide with desire as they inched towards their peaks. He maneuvered her easily along him, feeling her fluttered and clench tight around his shaft, drawing him in deeper and crying his name as she fell over the edge and he followed not long after.

He had eased them close to the wall, pushing forward until she was pressed up against it and lingering inside her body. “God I love watching you lose it… Gorgeous.” He panted, slipping from her core but she kept her legs tight around him, her hands coming to rest on either side of his face and he smiled at her, letting his fingers run up and down the hollow of her side, savoring the sight of her even as she came down from her high. She sighed, mentioning how good he made her feel, that she never had anything like him. “Good.” He chuckled, sealing their lips in a slow sweet kiss.

“Though we’re not really getting much done… outside of this hotel room.” Sam pointed out with a laugh and she shrugged her shoulders, muttering that so far there wasn’t much out there for them to get at least not in this town. “Good point.” He returned, pulling her away from the wall and taking her back to the mattress for a final round. He took her again until he was utterly spent, her sweat dampened body strewn across his own just like before.

“We should probably get a move on after we check out the area…” He stated softly, hearing the disappointment in his own voice and wondering if she noted it as well. Anna Kate sat up to look at him, nodding her head and saying she was going to get dressed, promising to stay dressed so they could get a little work done and head out within the next day or… maybe two though Sam opted against that without a change of clothes he could only last so long.

Anna Kate giggled at his words, biting her lip and forcing herself to get up and actually put some clothes on. They left her hotel room and stood in the parking lot, standing close and the redhead gazed up at him with a little smile on her face.

"So, what do you think? Split up and canvas the town, troll for rumors of livestock comin' up missing?" She asked, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. Sam took her fingers and threaded their hands together, considering her idea and nodding, walking towards his car but not releasing his grip, towing her along making her giggle as he replied that he agreed with everything except the splitting up part.

They hopped into his car and Anna Kate flipped on the radio, scanning for local news stations and any reports that seemed out of place. Both of them knew in the back of their minds that their work was done, it had been a simple job and it was closed. They just wanted a reason, an official story for why they were still spending time together.

Sam drove around for awhile, up and down neighborhood streets, around the little main square. They stopped and got some sandwiches to go and the hunter drove them out into the rolling fields outside town. He pulled off on the side of the highway over a gentle rise, and the pair climbed out to sit on the hood of the car. They ate in the sunshine and talked idly, till they finished their food and simply opted to recline on the windshield side by side.

"This kinda reminds me of home." Anna Kate said softly, reaching her hand down and gently tucking her fingers inside Sam's larger hand. He squeezed them gently and looked over at her, a warm smile on his face. He admitted that he didn't really know what that felt like, and she pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"The feeling of being home... It's like..." Annie mused, shifting on the car and slowly climbing up to settle herself over Sam, running her hand up his muscled chest to hook around his neck. She hauled herself up higher so their faces were aligned and ever so softly brushed her lips to his. "It feels warm. It feels... Joyful. Not blind joy, but even if the world's a mess around you, everything is just the way it should be and will work out for the best in the end. It feels like peace." She mused, cupping his face and kissing him again, more deeply this time.

His hands ran up and down her back as he returned the contact, shifting her atop him to align their bodies and smiling up at her when they broke apart for air. "You know what I think, Sam? I think home isn't just a place. Sometimes it's people too." She told him, her blue eyes darting between his hazel ones.

Sam leaned back against the windshield with Annie, looking up at the rather clear sky of midday as they rested together. Both of them knew that there was nothing left to do here but it was unspoken that they each wanted more time to spend together no matter what that meant. He felt her reach for his fingers, opening his hand to let her lace their fingers together, glancing over at her with a smile on his lips as she spoke.

He gave a little shake of his head, “I can’t really say that I know what that feels like. “ He admitted, though his tone wasn’t entirely sad simply telling her the honest truth. Anna Kate shifted and rolled over him as she started to explain what home was like, the feeling it caused. He put his hands on her hips, helping her up over him on the hood of his car. He grinned as her hands ran up over his chest and their lips brushed together softly.

The hunter’s large hands ran up and around her back, caressing the small of it and pressing her down atop him a little more. She explained her vision of home, that it was a feeling not really a place, returning her deep kiss with everything he had and felt. He smiled as they broke apart, feeling her fingers card through the hair on the sides of his head, their gazes meeting and he gave her a small nod of understanding. “I think I get it.” He murmured, drawing his hand up to pull her down for another long lingering kiss.

The redhead returned it with a tiny mewl of want but he didn’t give in to her quite yet. He figured he had one of those here with her, a home… that was kind of what she felt like. While he was still learning her and who she was even all things new felt familiar with Annie. They looked at each other, their gazes full of deep affection for the other and it had been a long time since he even felt anything near this for anyone and especially so quickly. She leaned down and closed the space between them once more, their lips meeting in a slow ravenous kiss that steadily grew more heated by the second.

She ground down against him, slowly rocking her hips into his and making him grow with want for this woman. He tugged her lip between his teeth lightly, kissing the spot once again and his hands slipped around her slender frame to keep her pinned down against his frame while they kissed. He relinquished control to her at least for a little, allowing her to grind against him all she wanted and rile him up, her request to have him again made him grin when they broke apart for air. “I want you, Annie.” He assured her, “Every part of you.”

She smiled back at him and her hands snaked down to unfasten his jeans, wanting to get to him as quickly as. Her fingers wrapped around him, her body rocking in the same motion that she started stroking him in time with each steady motion. He groaned lightly, pleased that they had picked a place to stop that was outside of town and away from most the light traffic flow, knowing full well they could get away with this easily. Sam leaned up to kiss her, ravishing her mouth with his own and his own hand slipped between their frames to firmly caress her center through the layers of fabric she wore, unfastening her jeans and diving down beneath them with his fingers to touch her like he wanted to. They were slow this go, far slower than they had been but neither seemed to mind taking a break from the heat of the moment to enjoy and savor one another.

 

Anna Kate hummed into Sam's kiss, her body coming alive with want for him as they tasted and touched each other. Despite the fact that they were out in the open, plainly exposed should any other vehicles happen to roll down this lonely highway, the redhead felt completely at ease, focusing only on the feeling of Sam's mouth grazing over her neck and his strong fingers pumping in and out of her slick core. She worked his length with hand, little moans and gasps escaping them both but neither one of them seemed in any great hurry to drive each other over the edge.

Sam pushed his free hand beneath her shirt, fondling her pert breasts through her bra and running the rough pads of his opposite fingers over her clit. Anna Kate mewled and arched up off his frame, rolling her hips in time with his movements to increase the sensations he was giving her. She could feel her climax slowly building, but mostly what she was focused on right now was the fact that she was here in this moment with Sam, all his attention on her and all his thought bent towards pleasing her. It made her heart flutter and the heat pooling in her lower half that much sweeter, hearing his voice in her head telling her over and over that he wanted all of her.

The breeze stirred her long hair around her neck and face, and Sam reached up to brush her flaming tresses back, gripping her head and drawing her down for a deep kiss that made her melt. They broke apart to share a mingled breath and the hunter whispered to her that he wanted to feel her on him, wanted to watch her ride him and the heated tone of his voice made her shiver with want.

Anna Kate gasped as Sam yanked her pants down just enough to allow him access to merge their bodies, guiding her hips down with his hands and gripping her firmly to maintain the pace he wanted. The redhead cried out as he pulled her down onto him over and over, bracing her hands flat on the windshield glass on either side of his head and aligning her movements to his. Her lips parted and she began to quake above him, feeling his throbbing length slam up into her and hit her in all the right places. She tried to increase her speed but he used his strength to keep her at that measured pace, so that her pleasure built slowly but surely till she was sure she was going to fly apart if she didn't come. "Please baby... It feels so good, I wanna come... Ah!" She pleaded, jolting and trembling when he finally drove up into her faster.

She could feel her pleasure about to crest and Sam's hand threaded back into her hair, angling her head to face him and it pushed her over the edge seeing the raw desire in his eyes. "Oh god, Sam! Yes!" Anna Kate panted, feeling her orgasm sweep over her and crying out brokenly as she felt him follow her over the edge, filling her up and making her feel more connected to him than any other person she'd ever known.

His hand guiding her hips slowed and she slumped against his frame, resting her head against his neck and taking deep shaky breaths trying to recover from their mutual release. Sam's hands brushed over her back and he asked her if she was all right, making her giggle and push back up enough to meet his now sated hazel gaze. "Never better, Sug." She responded, sliding off his length and rearranging her shuffled clothing to sit properly again, reclining back beside him on the car and closing her eyes, letting the sun warm her face.

 

Sam slammed up into her body, groaning harshly as he neared his peak and she begged him for release. His back pressed hard into the glass as he fell back completely, guiding her motions above him and still maintaining control of their activities with her atop him. He kept her from taking what she wanted and needed, forcing her to ask him for it because he rather liked the sound of her saying just so. 

He threaded his fingers into her hair and tugged her to look at him the way he liked, wanting her to see how bad he wanted her just the same while he watched her come undone above him. He muttered her name around a curse and a groan of pleasure as he found his peak and dove off the edge along with her. Annie’s body flexed and tightened around him, drawing him in with her inner most muscles and milking him dry. He sighed as their motions eased and she slumped forward against his frame, cradling her above him for a moment or two longer while his hands traced over her back and sides.

“You okay?” He questioned with a little smirk figuring he already knew the answer to that anyways but wanting to hear her answer. She lifted up just enough to look at him and he grinned in return at her response, fixing his jeans on his hips once more when she slid off of him completely and rolled to lie beside him. They lay together side by side, reaching over and entwining his fingers with hers while his free arm tucked behind his head for better cushioning against the glass.

His own eyes slipped closed, running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles and the back of her hand while she rested herself. They lay together for some time before Sam turned and squeezed her fingers to get her attention, bringing up that they should check out the town one final go and then hit up the gas station to fill up the tank so they could both head out. He hated saying so but he shouldn’t stay another day just to stay another day with her and be around the redhead once again.

She nodded her agreement and they did just that, packing up their things and heading out to the hotel that he bunked in with her, grabbing the rest of his stuff and hers. Sam helped her pack up her car, kissing her good bye once more, lingering in her space until she pulled back to climb into the drivers side door. He took off to his own car and they parted ways in nearly the same moment, pulling out of the parking lot and to the highway again. He wasn’t sure when and if he would meet her again like this but he was however bound and determined to ensure he had a few times more he got together with the redhead.

The tall hunter spent most his days researching, taking a few cases here or there but most of them were little more than a nights drive out. He saw Annie more than he had been expecting to, a few times had been intentional and one time was actually unplanned when they both happened to respond to a case that Garth had to offer. His phone buzzed on the edge of the coffee table and sure enough it was Anna Kate’s contact information, the image of her half asleep in the passenger seat of his car popping up from her calling him. His brow furrowed because they didn’t normally just call one another because half the time it was hit or miss anyways with any of that. He set aside his journal and picked up the line, “Annie?” He questioned almost as if he thought it might be his imagination or something faulty with the phone lines.

She answered in her usual drawl only she sounded weak and broken down like she had been crying long before she decided to call. “Hey what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sam prompted, wanting her to tell him instantly what was going on. She sniffled slightly and promised to him that she was alive and safe and he knew that was only being said because she guessed what it was he was really referring to and where his concern truly lay was with her well-being. “What’s going on?” He shifted in his seat, clicking the end of his pen closed and getting up to his feet to head back to his room when he saw Aleah standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at him in wonder who he was talking to while she made them all lunch.

The hunter waved her off and gave a sideways grin, gesturing that he had to take the call and mouthing he would be in the other room should she need him. The brunette arched a brow and he figured she was itching to ask him who on earth Annie was and why she had his personal cell number and not one of the many to go lines he tended to have.

Anna Kate took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure enough to speak clearly but it was difficult. "I'm sorry to call you outta the blue like this Sug, but... It's just that..." She apologized, biting her lip on a small sob she couldn't quite keep at bay. 

"Well my uncle passed on, eight days ago. My father's youngest brother. He went out fightin', took on a pair of shifters on his own." She explained, not going into many details since picturing the state her uncle's corpse had been in when her brothers and cousins brought him back was less than pleasant.

Sam apologized for her loss, though it was clear he had picked up on the fact that Anna Kate hadn't called him just for sympathy. He asked her if there was anything else wrong and she nodded, despite knowing that he couldn't see her, her eyes twisting shut as she tried to keep her tears from falling.

"I hate to ask you this, but... Well it's Janie. Uncle Clark was her father and she's taking the loss real hard. She won't eat, she keeps running away, and she hasn't said a single word to anyone since he died. She's such a fragile little thing already, I'm afraid she-" Anna Kate's voice broke and she pressed her balled fist to her brow, taking a breath and trying to get herself under control again.

"I'm afraid she'll close herself up for good. When you were here, she took to you so well, and she's kept up askin' for you ever since you left... Do you think that... I mean I hate to burden you with this but, could you..." The redhead stammered, crying softly out of concern for her cousin and the raw loss her family had suffered. She knew it wasn't fair of her to ask him to suddenly drop whatever he was doing and come all the way out to her family's ranch, but she knew how fond Janie was of the man and apart from that she simply wanted him here for herself, wanted to hear his voice and feel his arms around her while she grieved.

Sam didn't even give her a chance to try and force the words out, immediately offering to come out to her home and see if there was anything he could do to help Janie and her family. Anna Kate smiled through her tears and took a deep breath, feeling a surge of relief that he was so willing to come.

"Thank you Sam. I'll see you soon." She said gratefully, they talked a short while longer and said their good nights, and the redhead started counting the minutes till he arrived.

Sam’s heart bled for the family, mostly Janie when it came down to it, the little girl was shy to begin with and hardly talked to even her own family. “Annie… Hey, take a deep breath for me okay?” He instructed, giving her a few seconds to do so. “I’ll come.” He told her finally, wishing he was there already to hold her close, be there for her. He wondered why she took so long to call him if it was affecting her that much, if she needed him like she did now. “And I’ll bring clothes this time.” He laughed, trying to ease her mind a little. He could hear her slight smile when she thanked him and they talked for a little longer until he told her if he was going to come he should get a move on.

The hunter packed up his things and hit the road with a quick good bye to his own mixed family. It was growing well into the evening by the time he made it there, knowing that Anna Kate’s mother likely just fed everyone dinner, seven o’clock on the dot each evening and if you were late well… you shouldn’t be. He pulled up and Annie must have been anxiously waiting for him on the porch for… a good while. It was chilly and yet she was sitting in shorts and a tank top, barefoot on the long wooden swing. She jumped to her feet when his headlights ran along the trees nearby as he put it in park and he barely managed to get out of the car when she was on him, her eyes full of tears but they seemed more like because she was happy he came.

Sam hunched and put his arm around her waist, crushing her to his larger frame and holding her for as long as she needed him to. The redhead thanked him for coming on such short notice but she didn’t know what to do for Janie anymore and quite frankly she wanted to see him… he knew that bit without her saying really. “It’s not a big deal, really.” He promised, kissing the top of her head as he used his free arm to close the driver’s side door. “Let’s get inside. You’ve got goose bumps.” He stated gently, taking her hand and walking her back with him to the trunk of his car so he could grab his duffle quickly before they ushered themselves inside.

She took him back to the guest room and he set his stuff aside, walking back out and asking where Janie was spending her time. Annie told him she was mostly in her room since the incident, that they could hardly get her to eat let alone come out and interact with them. Without much discussion the pair went upstairs to Janie’s room and the redhead let him be the one to open the door. He pushed it opened just an inch or two and the girl was awake, playing with her dolls until she heard them entering. “Hey, Munchkin.” He greeted softly and the girls eyes lit up, shining with tears and he wasn’t so sure what their reasoning at the moment.

Janie got up from the floor and started towards him, sticking her arms up for him to lift her and he did just so. The tiny blonde fell against him immediately, saying nothing at first but that wasn’t any big surprise. She clung to him desperately, seeking warmth and shelter in his arms, a man that she hardly knew but trusted almost instantly. “I missed you.” She whispered to him and he glanced at Annie from over her tiny head, repeating the words back to her.

“Anna Kate here told me you haven’t had dinner. I heard there’s some good left overs and I’m looking for a date. Know anyone that would want to keep me company so I’m not eating alone?” Sam prompted, arching a brow at her when she pulled back a little only to hug him again saying she would be his ‘date’. He chuckled and Annie took them down to the kitchen, seeming rather pleased that he at least got the little one out of her hole.

He managed to get her to eat something, just a little sandwich the redhead put together to match his own and a juice box but it was better than nothing at all. Janie was sitting on the sofa in Sam’s lap, leaning back against his chest and fiddling with his large fingers. “Your fingers are rough… Daddy said only workin’ boys have that.” She mumbled, her voice catching and Sam closed his hand around hers quietly. “Anna Kate said my daddy won’t come home anymore. We buried him with the others hunters. Up the road.” She shifted on Sam’s leg and turned to curl up against his chest, her tears slipping down her cheeks and wetting the front of his shirt. “I miss him. He used to call me Kitten.”

Sam pulled her closer, “I’m sorry, Janie. But you know… part of loss is also gain. You have loads of people that love you here and there will always be a little bit of your dad around. Wanna know why?” He asked, giving her a little smile as she nuzzled into him and nodded her head. “Because he’s part of you. You’ve got a little bit of your dad in you. You’re tough. And he wouldn’t want you to be sad right? What did he do when you were sad like this?”

Janie glanced up at Sam watching him talk, “He would take me ridin’… Or play games with me and tell me stories so I forget.” She answered and the man nodded in understanding. “Anna Kate says you have good stories.” She prompted, asking him to tell her one without really asking him.

The hunter sighed, laughing lightly because there weren’t many stories he had to tell that weren’t gruesome and bloody. He thought for a moment and then one came to him, the weekend he and Dean ran away from the hotel, made their first attempt at hot wiring a car and ended up with just enough bus fair to get to the amusement park a few cities over from where they were staying. He told her all about how Dean talked his way into getting them some free food after already sneaking them into the park, explained their day moment to moment and how it was the first time and probably the only time he had been on a rollercoaster was that afternoon.

Janie laughed and chided them for lying and stealing and he laughed too, “Not a very good influence huh?” He muttered and she fell against him, shrugging her shoulders and giving a yawn as a response. The little girl’s eyes fluttered closed and he opted for another story, this time one about Aleah and Mari. He was nearing the end when Anna Kate nudged him lightly along his leg, gesturing to the fact that the blonde was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth loosely sucking on it in her restful state. He nodded an understanding when she pointed up the steps, getting to his feet and carrying a sleepy Janie back to her room.

Sam brought her to her bed and laid her down about to pull away when her eyes shot opened and welled with tears, clutching to his shirt and keeping him in place. Janie sat up and sobbed suddenly, “Don’t leave me.” She cried out, her voice shaky with fear that he was going to disappear. He looked to Anna Kate who looked like she might cry as well and he took Janie’s hand from his shirt with a little effort considering the grip she had on him. “Story?” She requested again and he sighed heavily, shifting and sitting on the floor near her bed.

“Okay. But… You need to sleep okay? Just until you fall asleep I’ll hang in here with you.” Sam assured her, correcting himself when he saw the worry in her eyes, “Well I’ll be in the house still. I’m gonna stay a few days this time so I’ll be here to have breakfast with you. Maybe you’ll help me make waffles or something huh?” He smiled, brushing his hand over her golden locks and her eyes closed again when he told her to shut them, listening to his voice for a while.

“Stay for good.” Janie whispered, her face smashed into her pillow and again he looked up to Annie who smiled lightly at him. The redhead moved over and crawled in bed besides Janie, brushing the girls hair with her fingers and gently lulling her to sleep.

 

Anna Kate couldn't have asked for Sam to be more perfect with Janie. Watching him with her, seeing the trust in her eyes and the way he was so gentle with the fragile little girl. She had been feeling guilty for asking him to come and hold her hand through this, expect him to come riding in to her rescue when she didn't know how to help Janie. But now... Seeing how much he genuinely cared for the little girl she didn't feel bad or awkward about it at all. It was clear that he really was glad to be here and invested in cheering Janie up, and by extension Anna Kate as well.

She climbed into Janie's small bed, curling her body around the young blond, her eyes welling again at her request that Sam stay with her permanently. She understood the girl's motivation, losing her father was so hard on her and now she wanted the comfort of Sam's presence more than ever. She looked over Janie's head at the hunter seated on the floor by the bed, his hazel eyes soft with affection as he watched the little girl drift off to sleep still holding his large hand.

She hummed softly to the slumbering girl, running her fingertips through her corn silk hair until Janie was deeply asleep, enough that she felt she could get up again without rousing her. Anna Kate carefully extracted herself from the bed and Sam stood when she did, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The redhead nuzzled her head into his chest and sighed, blinking back her fresh tears and hugging her arm as tightly around him as she could. "Thank you. I haven't seen her that close to comforted since it happened. And I don't think she's eaten that much in one sitting since either." She whispered, stepping back and smiling up at him.

Sam reached up and brushed away the tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. Anna Kate gently cleared her throat, trying to get a handle on herself again and turning to lead him out of Janie's room by the hand. The pair of hunters started down the steps and Anna Kate couldn't help but stop and turn to face him. He asked if she was all right, stepping down a couple steps past her so they were at eye level, his face full of concern.

"Yeah, no I'm... Fine. I feel better than I have for days as a matter of fact." She smiled, but her emotions were still betraying her and tears kept falling down her cheeks. She had been trying to stay strong for her family since her uncle was killed, turned herself inside out trying to get Janie to come out of her shell, or at the very least not make herself sick from not eating or get hurt running away from home. Now that Sam was here, and especially that Janie had responded well to him she felt such a weight off her shoulders.

The long-haired hunter smiled sympathetically at her, cupping her face in his hands, telling her in a gentle voice that she could have called him sooner, could have asked him to come right away. The redhead took a shaky breath, trying to keep a hold of herself but not doing a very good job.

"No, no Sug, I..." She drew her hands up his chest and gripped on to him, leaning into his sturdy frame taking comfort in his strength. "I didn't wanna put any of this on you, but I'm so grateful... I'm just really glad you're here now." Anna Kate admitted, smiling at him hesitantly and letting herself cry when he gathered her close against him, murmuring to her sweetly.

Sam followed Anna Kate out of Janie’s room and they both started down the stairs, hoping the girl was asleep enough not to notice their departure just yet. He had a mind to keep his promise and stay around a bit until she was okay again, until both women were okay again. She looked up at him and he stopped when she did asking her if everything was okay.

He nodded at her response, giving her a kind smile in return as tears slipped past her lashes and down her cheeks once more. He could tell she was broken down, more than a little worn out emotionally and mentally and he wanted to fix that, all of that so she could be just as well. He held her face in both his large hands, pulling her a little closer along the step she still stood up on so they were nearly eye level. “You could have called me on day one. The second it happened, Annie. I would have dropped everything if I had to so I could be here for you and Janie.” He muttered.

He could see her starting to fall apart once more, smiling crookedly when she slid her own limbs over his chest to hold onto him in turn. His thumb ran beneath her tear filled eye, clearing those that kept falling while she spoke to him. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry against him, supporting her frame along the stairs. “I’m here for you, okay? Don’t think twice about calling me. Even if I can’t be here I’ll try to talk you through it and do everything that I can.” He stated softly, tucking her head against his shoulder and murmuring near her ear. He kissed the side of her head, “I’m glad I’m here too… I wish it was on different terms. It’ll be okay.” He promised.

His hands traced up and down her back, pulling away slowly when he was sure she got most of it out. “We can talk if you want. I mean if you feel like it. Or not?” Sam suggested, giving a shrug, not wanting to push her to open up but wanting to offer her a shoulder and an ear if need be. She let him take her hand and guide her to the couch, sitting himself down first and pulling her down against his side. She kept distant at first but he put his arm up around the sofa and she took his cue, slipping in against his side with her feet tucked beneath her.

Sam shifted and grabbed her legs, laying them to hook over his left thigh, absently running his hand over her limbs across him. He didn’t force her to talk, feeling her head drop down to his chest and she fiddled with his fingers much to the same manner that Janie had previously that evening. “It’s kind of easy for me to relate… Loss comes with the job and it doesn’t get any easier to let someone go like that. Believe me.” The tall hunter sighed, speaking in a low tone and seeing her eyes slipping closed as she simply listened to him speak to her. “But what helps is having those that get it too… and that help ease the pain, soothe what’s hurt.” He shrugged and she opened her eyes again, looking up at him in the darkening room.

He slipped his hand from hers and instead took to touching her cheek, brushing over her bare skin and tucking aside her red hair. He hoped she knew what he meant, that he wanted to be that person for her if she let him, to soothe her, make it better if he could do such a thing. “Janie will be okay. It’s just going to take some time… I can stay as long as you need me to.” He promised.

Anna Kate looked up at Sam, feeling his gentle touches in every corner of her body and feeling his sympathetic words sinking deep into her wounded heart and soothing it. "Thank you Sam." She smiled up at him, shifting up and tugging on the back of his neck for him to crane down enough so that their lips met in a soft kiss.

The hunter swept his hand into her red hair and wrapped the other around the small of her back, hauling her up fully into his back so they were at a more even level and deepened the kiss, making her mewl softly into the contact and press herself harder to his frame. They broke apart for a breath and Sam murmured that she didn't have to push herself if she wasn't up for more than this, or feel like she owed him anything despite the fact that she could feel his arousal for her growing sitting on his lap.

Anna Kate smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms fully around his neck. "No, I don't feel that way at all... I'm a bit more selfish than that I'm afraid." The redhead bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushing a bit as her eyes darted between his. "I just really want you, Sam. I wanna feel good for a change, and I can't think of anything that makes me feel better than you..." She purred, tasting his lips again and hoping he would give her what she wanted. 

Maybe it was true that she was feeling like she needed to show him some gratitude for coming all the way out here at a moments notice, but really she had been craving him during their time apart like she always did, and she knew that giving in to her desire for him would give her a respite from all the stress and sadness she'd been feeling the past several days as well. 

"But if you're tired from traveling it's all right, Sug. I can just..." She stammered, the thought suddenly occurring to her that maybe he wasn't up for anything more than a little cuddling on the couch tonight. He had dropped everything to come here, maybe he'd been working when she called and he wasn't just being a gentleman, he was truly worn out.

Her worries were dashed almost the instant they formed in her head however, Sam didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence about leaving him be, gripping her upper arm and tugging her back against him when she sat up and ravished her mouth with his, making her heart race and her body light up with desire like only he could.

She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck once more, returning his kiss and squeaking a bit into his mouth as he abruptly stood, easily supporting her weight and carrying her down the hall of guest rooms to his designated quarters. They hardly broke contact the whole way, and Sam adjusted her in his arms to hold her up with one hand while his other blindly fumbled for the door handle and got them inside.

He nudged the door shut after them with his heel, spinning their bodies to brace her against the wall and trailing his lips back along her jaw to her pulse point below her ear, making a heated trail down her throat to nip and kiss at her collar bones. Anna Kate moaned as he began grinding his straining erection against her center, driving out any lingering troublesome thoughts that didn't revolve around them and what he could do to her body, getting her drenched with want.

Anna Kate started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, her breath coming in shallow gasps as he nipped and tasted her exposed flesh, stimulating her clit through her jeans with his hardness and for a moment her motions faltered as little sparks went off in her mind from the sensation. "Oh god baby, I think I'm... I'm... Ah!" The redhead cried as her orgasm unexpectedly washed over her, he had hardly even touched her and yet she had been craving him so long and felt so attracted to him after seeing how sweet and affectionate he was capable of being, just that much was enough to send her over the edge.

Anna Kate panted brokenly, flushing at Sam's pleased grin seeing her come undone so quickly. He murmured to her that she had better hang on because he was only just beginning and her heart fluttered at his words, a little mewl of anticipation escaping her because she knew he meant what he said.

 

Sam led Anna Kate back to the guest room he was meant to be residing in, fiddling with the door until he managed to get it opened without ever breaking apart from her for even a single heartbeat. He kicked the door shut with his foot and turned their frames to pin her against the wall just inside the space, his lips and teeth marking a searing trail down her heated flesh of her neck and collarbone. He groaned in time with her as he canted his hips into hers, grinding against her through the layers of clothes that remained.

He rubbed up against her perfectly, his strained erection brushing her clit through her jeans and her hands on his shirt twitched and trembled suddenly, her body arching and he kept up the steady motion knowing he must have been doing something right either that or she was so sensitive to him given that it had been weeks since their last encounter. Her hands lingered albeit a bit awkwardly near his chest, gasping for breath as she started to speak. He pushed into her more, pinning her legs down around him and groaning as he watched her mouth fall open and she cried out her pleasure.

The hunter grinned devilishly as both their motions eased but neither pulled away. He leaned forward so he was just near her ear, speaking in a voice rough with his heavy want for her. “Hope you last because I’m just getting started.” He muttered, his lower lip brushing the shell of her ear and making her shudder at his words and breath against her skin. He tugged at her ear with his teeth, pulling away and lightly letting his lips brush over her neck again. She mewled as he pushed her tank up her abdomen, his large hand brushing over her chest and she leaned back letting him tug it off completely.

He unhooked her bra from behind her back, pulling the garment off her front and letting his eyes flicker over the sight of her naked upper half. His fingers trailed over her side just along her breast and her breathing sped but he enjoyed taking in the view of her exposed to him until she started fiddling once more with his button down. Sam let her work it opened herself, giving her a sideways smile as he pulled back to shed his over shirt. “Let’s get you out of those.” He prompted softly, working open her shorts and setting her down on her feet so he could bend and slip her bottoms off her toned thighs.

The redhead watched him as his hazel eyes flickered to her center, her legs instinctively pushing apart as he started to rise up again and he knew what she was asking for without her saying a word. He could see her desire dripping from her body and he remembered her sweet taste, her fingers carded through his hair and gently she tugged him forward. “You like my mouth on you, Annie?” He prompted, hovering just enough to tease until she confirmed she wanted it.

He snaked his hands up and around her thighs, gripping her rear and digging his fingers into her skin as he positioned her more open for him. Anna Kate was one of the few who got this from him not once but soon twice. Her blue eyes were still watery above him and he softly ghosted his lips over her inner thigh, each limb in turn, hearing her breathing change once more. He pressed his lips to her button of nerves at the top of her entrance, his tongue flicking out carefully, starting with deliberate little strokes along her clit, closing his lips around her and she gasped.

She was still sensitive from his previous actions, still soaked with want for more and her desire drenched his lips and chin even as he only began, lapping at her center, selfishly wanting more to taste. The redhead’s free hand balled up against the wall beside her, nothing else to hang on to and he reached up, threading his fingers with hers as he kept up his languid pace, driving her up to her breaking point once more until she shakily cried his name, her body arching against his face and he let her ride herself out on his tongue and lips until she nearly tumbled forward from the wall.

“Easy.” Sam whispered up to her, his free arm taking hold of her waist to keep her from falling, her legs wobbling and he met her gaze, catching her weight and supporting her easily. He licked his lips free of her nectar as best he could, lifting her up again in his arms and kissing her sweetly letting her taste herself on his lips. She barely could respond to him so he carried her light weight back to the mattress, setting her down and her arms let him go, falling around her as she panted, her eyes glassy with her pleasure.

He smiled down at her, chuckling when she didn’t want to let him straighten out so he could shrug off his jeans. He squeezed her hand and pulled away, pushing off his bottoms so he was free from the constricting fabric. Annie made mention that if he was tired it certainly didn’t seem so considering… He laughed, shaking his head and climbing up over her body, hearing her gasp once more as his thick arousal brushed at her entrance. Her hand shot down and she made a grab at him but he was quicker, snatching her slender wrist and shaking his head at her advance. “Relax. I’ll give you what you want when I want to.” He promised, grinding against her bare sex with his own and earning a little moan of want.

Sam hooked her legs around his waist and took her hands again, slipping his fingers into hers and guiding them above her head and she asked if she was getting tied up again. “Not this time.” He said almost sorrowfully. Their lips met and he kissed her slow and deep, his tongue sweeping into her open mouth and devouring her every taste. She was all too distracted with their kiss as he arched his hips and pushed into her body suddenly making her groan harshly into his mouth in nearly the same moment he growled at the feeling of her surrounding him.

He had been craving her, longer than he wanted to admit to or rather… longer than he even realized or more than he realized. “You feel so good, Annie… ahh…” The hunter sighed heavily, the motions of his body in hers stroking her walls steadily increasing until he nearly couldn’t control himself, slamming up into her heat and evoking a cry with every thrust, his jaw clenched tight as he fought his release, wanting her to tumble once more.

Anna Kate lost track of everything that wasn't Sam. His weight pinning her down on the bed, his hands gripping hers, his heated breath and hot skin caressing her and his husky voice telling her how good she felt. She looked up into his hazel eyes and shivered at the intensity of his gaze, her mouth falling open in a silent moan as he drove into her faster and harder.

She tipped her hips up into his thrusts, a loud broken cry escaping her as he brought her to her pinnacle, falling over the edge along with her. Her walls clenched around his length milking him dry, she tried to maintain eye contact with him but her pleasure was so overwhelming that her eyes rolled back in her head and all she could do was mutter his name over and over as he drew out her release till he was completely spent.

The long-haired hunter slumped and slowly rolled to land on his side next to her, making her whimper at the loss of him inside her body. Anna Kate turned and stretched herself out along his frame, taking deep shuddering breaths trying to collect herself as she came down from their shared high. Sam absently ran his fingers along her lower back, his own breathing still rather ragged.

The redhead lifted her head to look her lover in the eye, drawing her hand up his chest to gently trace the line of his jaw, the rise of his cheekbone, the arc of his brow with her fingernail. He asked her what she was doing and she grinned softly, leaning down to kiss him sweetly before answering.

"Just re-memorizing your face. I like being able to see it in person again..." She murmured, feathering kisses over his lips, cheek and jaw down to nibble at his corded neck. "I like being able to kiss you again..." She continued, sliding her hand down his muscled front as she bit and kissed at his neck, scratching her nails over his chiseled abdominals and back up to slide over his defined arms. "Being able to touch you again." Her voice was partly muffled by his flesh but he obviously got the gist of what she was saying when her hand traveled back down to wrap around his length and stroke him firmly.

Sam growled with want as she worked him back up to being fully hard for her, taking her wrist and moving her hand in just the way he wanted till she had the rhythm down and tipping her head up to meet his gaze as she worked him. The long haired hunter smirked and drew her up for a kiss, ravishing her mouth with his and making her pace with her hand falter a bit when his own hand slipped down between her legs to delve into her slick, still sensitive core.

His calloused fingers stroked her walls and the heel of his hand ground against her clit, making Anna Kate moan and writhe against him. He kissed her roughly, nipping a bit at her lower lip and reminding her not to stop even as he drove her closer to the edge with his clever fingers. The redhead panted out a desperate moan and resumed pumping his throbbing length, her hand getting slick with his precum and she knew he was close, but it was hard to stay focused when he was holding her on the brink of her release as well, not quite letting her unravel.

Sam lifted her hand away from his shaft, rolling atop her once more and making her whimper when he withdrew his fingers from her core, her whole body burning with need. He slowly, painfully slowly guided his erection along her clit, making her curse and buck her hips up trying to get enough stimulation to find her release. Sam's strong hand darted south to lock her hips down to the bed, admonishing her for trying to make him rush.

"Please Sugar... Please I need to come... Ahh..." Anna Kate pleaded, struggling against his grip as much as she could but he completely overpowered her, a devilish grin crossing his lips as he listened to her beg for release.

 

Sam growled as Annie took hold of him again, stroking him until he was fully hard for her once more. He guided her motions just how he liked her touching him, grinning as he tugged her in for a deep kiss, his own hand slipping between her parted thighs and dipping his fingers into her heat once more. She shifted and struggled to keep her tighter hold on him as he worked her in return, ordering her not to stop.

He hooked his strong fingers inside her body, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her and making her breathing catch each time he thrust his digits into her. The redhead started pumping him again though her motions were a little shaky but still affective none the less. He pulled his hand away from her and she whimpered at the sudden halt in sensation, making him smirk as he rolled back over her again. He drew her hand from his throbbing length and she stared at him questioningly until he started rolling his hips into her own, teasing her with just his tip.

Anna Kate bucked up to him trying to get more stimulation from him but he refused, his hand darting down and pinning her hard into the mattress. “You’ll come when I tell you that you can.” He growled, the corner of his lips turning up into a grin as he looked down at her with darkened eyes. She pleaded and he could feel her body shaking beneath him the desperate little yelp each time he ground down onto her bare sex rubbing his shaft against her clit but keeping her along the edge.

Her face contorted and his free hand shot out, gripping her chin and keeping her head from lulling. Her chest rose and fell with her harsh gasps while he kept her teetering knowing that he could make her come in seconds if he chose and that it would be all the more intense each time he brought her just near her peak but never let her fall. Sam gave her his tip and she paused her breathing as if she made any sudden moves it might cause him to stop. He gave a satisfied little grin when she stayed as still as she could manage and kept her bright blue gaze locked on him just like he liked it. “Good.” He praised, bending and kissing her lips softly.

He pulled back and pushed into her abruptly making her cry out his name with a curse to follow. He slammed into her time and time again until her body bowed with pleasure and she arched up off of the bed, screaming as her inner most muscles fluttered around him and drew him in deeper with each thrust. Her breasts bounced beneath him as he canted his hips into her own and with a few more final thrusts, her juices soaking him and coating the covers beneath; he came deep inside her, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could.

The tall hunter’s eyes were nearly black as he eyed her, gritting his teeth as he spoke and rode out his high inside her body, slowing when she was trembling and the tiny flutters of her body eased. “I could watch you come all day.” He growled out, trying not to spur himself on once more but there was a large part of him that if he could manage it he would never stop with her. She felt damn good, looked just as well beneath him or even above him and he was determined to make her lose her mind completely.

He bent and rewarded her with a kiss she struggled to return, whimpering once more as he slipped from her body, chuckling at the mess they made along the askew covers. His breathing eased slowly and he traced his fingers over her side, still keeping their bare frames close because he simply wanted to. “You okay?” He asked, as he so often did, wanting to ensure that she was just as pleased. He laughed when the redhead nodded and told him she hadn’t ever come like that with anyone else not ever and she wasn’t so sure she could ever get enough. “Well lucky for you… You won’t get cut off any time soon.” Sam teased with a little grin, pressing their lips together once more and rolling to his side to hold her in his space. 

The pair of hunters spent the better part of the night getting 'reacquainted' with each other, finally drifting off to sleep tangled together in Sam's sheets. When Anna Kate's alarm went off bright and early the next morning she sighed happily, savoring the ache between her legs and sprawling over Sam to get to her watch on the night table and turn off it's chiming.

The long-haired hunter gripped her slender waist and held her atop him before she could roll back off, kissing her sweetly and bidding her good morning. Annie giggled and returned the contact, humming in her throat at the feeling of being pressed skin to skin with her lover once more. After a moment he released her and she sat up and stretched, absently touching a red mark Sam had left on her collarbone with his teeth and smiling.

Sam sat up as well and gathered her hair with his fingers, drawing it off to one shoulder so he could nuzzle into her neck and graze on her pale skin. Anna Kate leaned into his touch, her eyes slipping closed in bliss and melt back into the sheets with him when he tugged her down again.

"People will be rousin' soon Sug. Can't laze around in bed all day..." She cooed, though really she could think of nothing she'd like more. Sam made a noise in response showing that he'd heard her, but he still continued to kiss and suck at her throat moving up to nibble at her ear and shifting in the strewn covers to settle his body above hers and between her legs.

She smiled brightly up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and meeting his mouth in a hungry kiss despite her words. The hunter pulled her leg up to hook onto his hip and began grinding his hardness against her, getting her slick with want and panting for more beneath him in a matter of moments. They broke apart for air and told her it was up to her if they would be missed or not, he could get her off quick or slow depending on how she behaved.

Anna Kate purred and shivered with anticipation, wrapping her other leg up around him and playing into the game, relishing his larger frame pushing her down into the mattress and mewling at the feeling of his thick length stimulating her clit. Sam gripped her jaw and pressed his brow to hers, entering her tight heat slowly and making both of them moan from the contact. He pumped in and out of her slow and deep, slipping his hand down between them to languidly circle her clit with his thumb.

"Tell me baby... Tell me what to do... I want you to make me come, ahh..." Anna Kate groaned, her breathing ragged and her body quivering with want as she surrendered to his ministrations.

 

Sam pumped in and out of her heat at a slow pace, his thumb tracing rapidly over her clit for added stimulation. He smirked at her request for him to tell her what to do and he shook his head, “Look at me… Like you always do Annie.” He muttered, his free hand along her cheek, chuckling as she bit at his thumb resting along her lower lip.

He growled and slammed into her roughly and she gasped harshly, her lips parting as she cried his name and he laughed again. “I want you to be quiet.” He stated a little more firmly, knowing full well that with the sounds along the staircase just outside his borrowed quarters there were others starting to wake. His motions increased and she arched into his frame, her nails biting into his back and shoulders, raking down along his frame and making him groan at the added pain. He hissed at her, seeing with the look in her eyes that she was trying to egg him on even further.

He was almost certain that Annie had drawn blood but he was far past caring, focused on taking her hard and fast once more and making it near impossible for her not to scream. Her mouth fell open again and he quickly let his free hand crash over it and her teeth sunk into his palm as she stifled a cry of his name. “Quiet.” He stated against her ear, feeling that familiar edge drawing near as she fluttered and clamped around him, drawing him in and she came once more in nearly the same moment that he did.

The hunter rode out his high inside her body until he was utterly spent, slipping from her heat and their mingled pleasured dribbled from her body. Anna Kate sighed and he pulled his hand from her face a wicked grin along his features as he looked back at her and she hit his chest suddenly telling him he didn’t fight fair. He gave her a mock injured look and rubbed at his chest, “Says the one who just so happens to wear the sexiest little red number under her hunting clothes.” He teased, recalling the panties he saw her in (now more than once) but the first time had been on a hunt together when he was trying to behave. “Yea you’ve got a little more to work with than I do, Annie.” He chuckled, smiling when she hooked her arm around him and drew him down for a deep lasting kiss.

“What was that for?” He questioned, arching a brow and she answered that it was for him staying like he had. He smiled and nodded, running his fingers over her face and kissing her forehead. “Anytime… Though as much as I’d like to keep you pinned here all day long… I’m a little afraid of your mother. More so of her stopping by again.” He said with a little shudder at the thought because the woman had taken to him rather well and he wasn’t sure what was worse, having her love him like she did or having her father hate him or rather… feel whatever it is he felt the need to glare for. “Though maybe after breakfast… you could show me how the shower works in here.” He played.

Sam ended up staying at the Addams farm for a week, he and Anna Kate spent most of their time with little Janie, helping her adjust and making sure she was eating, of course she would never truly get over her father's death but at least she wasn't looking so gaunt and lost now. More of the redhead's clan were coming around to Sam being there, and it made her happier than she'd ever been watching him interact with her family and getting to be with him every day.

The hunter got a call from Garth, needing him on a case and Anna Kate felt like Janie was faring far better, so she urged him to take the work, help the people who were in danger as much as she selfishly didn't want him to leave. He promised he'd come back again soon, check up on Janie and spend more time with her. If the fact that there was something between them wasn't apparent to everyone before, it certainly was when Sam actually gave her a light kiss farewell in full view of several members of her family and she didn't realize how much she had wanted to publicly behave like a item with him until she got her first taste of it.

Over the next few months Sam and Anna Kate saw each other more, working a few jobs here and there together or simply picking a time and he would come down to her place for a few days. They never talked about the future, never made any kind of lasting promises, but both of them were realizing how much harder it was getting to say goodbye every time they parted ways.

\---  
Anna Kate wasn't sure how long it had been. She had been keeping track of the days when she was being held above ground, but now that she had been imprisoned in the deep recesses of some long condemned mine shaft, it became impossible for her to tell how many days were passing. It had to be more than a couple weeks but she had no real way of knowing. All she knew was that she had been working a routine witch job in Louisiana when a pack of demons crashed her party, and dragged her back here.

They asked her some questions at first, to her horror they were mostly about Sam Winchester and his brother Dean, demanding that she tell them where they were and getting plenty of fun out of torturing her when she refused to answer. Truthfully the redhead didn't know exactly where the brothers' bunker was, Sam had told her early on how important it was to keep it secret for Dean's wife's sake that she hadn't ever pushed him to tell her or bring her there. Not until she could meet Dean herself and he decided for himself to trust her with that information.

Now she was even more grateful for her ignorance, because after the second week before they sent her down here into the dark the demons had filleted her anti-possession tattoo off her body and one had inhabited her, putting her through hell when it discovered that her mind didn't hold the location after all. The redhead was poorly bandaged and now that they could get inside her they forced to eat and drink just enough water to stay alive, though she couldn't imagine what they could still want with her when she truthfully didn't know how to find the Winchester's base of operations.

When the demons left her body after forcing her to eat she would simply lay on the dirt ground of her cell, bleeding from dozens of wounds and waiting for them to tire of her and kill her. She didn't have much hope of escape and even less for a rescue, neither Sam nor any of her family knew where she was, and her last known location was a dead end since the witches she had gone to hunt had been a decoy set by the demons in the first place.

Sam hadn’t seen Anna Kate in he didn’t know how long but they still kept in contact as much as they could, made time between jobs to video chat or talk on the phone even. The longer they were apart the more consistent their messages got because that meant the more they had time to miss the other. He checked the time on the watch on his wrist, figuring it was a good hour to call her, not too early that she would still be out working but not too late that she might be heading to bed.

He liked to say good night to her, more than anything it was the best thing to hear before he turned in for the evening. He pulled his phone from off the table beside his mattress, grinning at her contact photo as the phone dialed out. He tapped his fingers against his outstretched leg as he waited for her to pick up and it didn’t even run to voicemail like normal. His brow knitted together but he figured she might be busy with Janie which wasn’t uncommon or if she was still on her witch hunt then she was likely out and about.

The hunter typed out a quick text telling her to call him when she had the chance that he would be up for a while if she wanted to talk before bed. He tried not to sound insistent to talk to her at all, staying up a bit to see if she would call or text him back. He heard nothing, falling asleep with his phone in his hand waiting for her response and hoping she was okay.

He woke the next morning having heard nothing from her still which was unusual even if she was on a case, normally she made sure to text him, let him know in the morning that she might have fallen asleep or something along those lines. He grew more worried when he sent a good morning text and yet again got no response even after he had gone on his usual morning run and drank his protein shake. He started to worry the later it got and the longer he went without a response at all from her, calling up her mother and finding out that she was still out on her case and not a single one of her family members had heard from her either.

Sam did the next best thing, prayed to Cas and much to his surprise the man showed almost instantly in his room, asking him what was going on. “Castiel…” He said with a pleased chuckle glad to see that his angelic friend had arrived on command. “It’s good to see you. Listen I need you to find someone for me. I’m… pretty sure that you could. I hope… Uhh—“ He started, brushing his hair away from his face and stepping over to Castiel whose brow was furrowed in wonder as he listened to the hunter.

“Annie Addams… Well her name’s actually Anna Katherine Addams. She’s a friend of mine and I just… Can you track her down? She was the redhead from the Heaven ordeal in California. She helped fight I… think you saw her.” Sam continued, practically pleading with him to look for the woman.

Castiel stared at him trying to recall who he might be referring to. He shook his head, “Sam have you a need for her? Perhaps she does not wish to be traced—“ He argued and Sam shook his head putting his hand on the other’s bicep.

“Cas I just… I don’t need your whole lecture about that right now I need you to find her. It’s really important that I hear from her. She’s… a good friend of mine and she hasn’t called me back like she would and her family is looking for her too. Please.” The tall hunter said again and Castiel nodded. It took a few moments but the angel managed to get him a lead, almost an exact location, saying he felt other presences with her and those that Sam might not really want to handle alone. “I have to. It’s gotta be just me okay? Tell Aleah I had a case. I’ll be back soon. I’ve gotta bring her home and make sure she’s safe.” He insisted hurriedly starting to pack up his things in his room.

Sam grabbed little, only what he needed, his journal and weapons to take out a demon or two figuring that was what Castiel meant by those he didn’t want to deal with. For one reason or another everyone seemed to have this lingering thought that Sam wasn’t strong enough to ward them off anymore, that he would give in to temptation once more. He rushed out and packed up the car, following the GPS navigation on his phone to the location that Castiel ensured him she would be in or at least around there.

 

Anna Kate groaned as she was awoken from a fitful sleep, her now familiar jailer coming in with a smirk on his face. An involuntary whimper escaped her as she he neared, holding the pan with her meager rations and setting it down to unlock her cage. She was long past the impulse to try and mount an escape, they had made her pay dearly enough the first few times she'd tried. 

The demon's host shuddered and collapsed as black smoke billowed out of his mouth, and Anna Kate cried out in pain and fear as the demon inhabited her, forcing her to eat and giving her mind a few new wounds just for kicks. It was over quickly though it felt like eternity, the beast leaving her and going back to his previous body and locking the door behind him.

The redhead slumped down onto the floor, panting and weeping, her body shaking with pain and remorse. The demon turned to go but stopped when there was noise of a commotion coming down the corridor and suddenly they were no longer alone in the room. Two demons were dragging a large body between them, and once they came into the dim yellowy light of the single bare bulb hanging in the room it was apparent that their prisoner was none other than Sam Winchester, out cold.

The cell guard laughed and stepped back giving them room to truss the long-haired hunter up in iron shackles that were bolted to the stone wall, one on each wrist and ankle. The lengths of chain weren't long enough for him to fall completely to the ground so he simply hung limp from the bonds, on his knees but slumped at an angle since he wasn't conscious to keep himself steady.

Anna Kate blinked through the pain making her vision blur, not quite believing her eyes when she saw who it was they had brought. She hauled herself up into a sitting position, whining in pain from her wounds but dragging herself to the bars of her cell despite it.

"Sam! Oh god, Sam! Can you hear me??" She screamed, her voice raw and shrill with pain and panic. She rattled the iron bars holding her back from him, flinching back when her jailer kicked his foot between them to land a hit on her midsection.

Anna Kate coughed from the force of his blow, spitting blood on the dirty floor and but not taking her gaze off of Sam's limp form. She spoke again as soon as she got her wind back, shooting daggers at her captors with her blue eyes.

"What are you doing with him?! Let him go!" She railed, knowing it was useless but shouting at them nonetheless. The demon to whom the others seemed to answer that she had been interrogated by the most laughed at her, looking from her to Sam and back.

"You're not really in any position to give me orders, whore." He quipped, going to stand in front of Sam and chuckling to himself as the hunter started to rouse from his unconscious state. "Nice of you to join us, Sam. I didn't even have to send you an invitation. But I suppose I should've expected no less from a Winchester after all. Comfortable?" He asked Sam in a tone of mock sympathy, hatred radiating from his otherworldly black eyes.

Sam wasn’t even sure what happened exactly all he knew was that he was going to fight for Anna Kate until his last breath. He took a hard blow then another and another until he was knocked out cold. He didn’t feel a thing after until he was being stirred awake then every bit of pain hit him at once. He groaned, his head feeling heavy but he forced it up, his eyes fluttered open and he saw one of the bastards he had been fighting and then a few others to follow.

He realized slowly that the voice he heard wasn’t imagined it was one he recognized; Annie’s and everything came to him. He was in no better spot than her now. “Super.” He snipped in response to the demonic entity above him, the current waste of space in his eyes that was wearing a rather large dark haired male that likely was dead ages ago. “You?” He questioned with a roll of his eyes, hearing Annie again as she spoke his name right when the demon slapped him across the face.

He groaned and pulled at the restraints along his wrist, “Annie.” He muttered almost without thinking, seeing the demonic bastards gaze flicker over between them both and when he looked to Anna Kate his eyes flashed black once more and a smirk came along his lips, asking if they knew each other. Sam pulled harder at his bounds and stared at her, fearing he put her in far more danger than she was before his unsuccessful rescue.

The one that must have been their lead gestured for them to open her cell and they did, dragging her up right for him to see completely. “This your little play thing? Redhead’s are my weakness too. She swore she hardly knew you but we’ve seen it all… Mmm hearing her scream like that.” The black eyed male chuckled, walking over to her and taking her by the hair, bending close to her ear. “We found your weakness Sam Winchester.” He smirked, giving her a little yank and making her yelp. “Is this the one to make you say yes. To make you become Lucifers vessel. We can free him from the cage, bring him his proper resting spot and kill you in the process. Oh kudos for me… Don’t worry I’ll keep this one pleased.”

Sam tried to get to his feet, “Don’t… Don’t you touch her!” He barked at them harshly, watching the demon’s mouth run along her neck. He tossed her back with force and she slammed into the wall behind her, the sound of her yelping in pain was enough to get the hunter heated. “Stop!” He yelled.

“Or what?” The creature hummed inquisitively, pulling her back to her feet once more and giving her a wicked grin. “Maybe you need to tell him. Save me Sammy Boy.” The demon said in a cheesy southern draw, mocking her tone. “Save me from Hell’s greatest fighters… Soon to be Lucifer’s right hand men.” He chuckled once more.

“No?” He tsked watching Sam as he eyed Annie, promising her that he was going to get her out and take her home no matter what they said. Anna Kate begged him not to take the deal and he fell back against the wall, slumping a little as he shook his head at the demon who grabbed her by the throat instantly in response. “Such a shame… Sexy redhead… going to waste. Oh Miss Addams the things I’d do to you that’d make you forget all about your over grown hunter. I know all the things you like, Cupcake.”

 

Anna Kate winced as the demon leader roughly handled her broken body, she was nothing but a tool to him to manipulate Sam and she tried her best not to let her pain and fear show but she couldn't quite stop the whimper that resulted from the monster holding her digging his knuckles into the dirty bandage covering the raw flesh where her tattoo had once been.

"Don't believe me honey? Well why don't I give you a little taste, hmm? I'm sure Sammy boy won't mind." The demon sneered, wrenching her arm up behind her back and pinning her to the bars of her cage, roughly yanking her shorts down which had gotten loose on her from barely eating enough to survive these past few weeks. Anna Kate shrieked and struggled against the man's grip, wailing in pain as he twisted her arm to the snapping point, nearly blacking out from the pain of her arm breaking but the adrenaline kept her conscious. She knew she couldn't stop this now so she kept her face turned away from Sam, not wanting him to have to see the pain and fear in her eyes at least even if he had a front row view of everything else.

Sam thrashed against his chains, rage and desperation making his voice raw as he screamed at the demon to stop, coughing violently when one of the leader's cronies punched him solidly in the stomach to quiet him a bit. He rallied from the blow, promising to do whatever the demon wanted in exchange for letting Anna Kate go free.

The redhead turned back to face her lover, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded with him not to give in to their demands, "No Sam!! You can't!" She cried, falling in a heap to the ground as the demon released her, more than pleased with himself that he had gotten the hunter to agree to his demands.

"Excellent! We'll take you to our king and reunite him with his one true vessel... I'll be rewarded handsomely and this... Scrap of trash of yours can go free. Well, once any of my boys that want to have a go at her that is." The demon winked, grabbing a heavy metal wrench off the nearby table and raising it as if to strike a blow to Sam's head to knock him out again.

Anna Kate had been bred and raised to be a hunter. She might've been starved and tortured for days, she might be in pieces now, but they hadn't managed to beat all the fight out of her, not when she could stop the man she loved from becoming the puppet of a deranged archangel if she just gave that last bit of herself to fight back when she'd been counted out of the game.

The redhead yanked herself up on the bars with her good arm, screaming out her rage as she barreled across the room, grabbing a long wickedly sharp knife off the same table and slicing the lead demon's head off in one clean sweep as he turned back in response to her cry. Black smoke rushed out of the headless body, and Anna Kate fell back onto the ground, yanking her shirt up and quickly smearing an anti-possession sigil on her belly with her own blood from her untreated wounds. With no where to go the demon made an attempt to flee up out the mine shaft while his underlings scrambled to secure the redhead once more, unsure of if they should just kill her or restrain her without their boss to give them orders.

Anna Kate brandished her knife from the ground but she could feel from the heaviness in her limbs and the way her vision was spinning that she wouldn't be conscious much longer. She looked up at Sam who was still struggling against his bonds in a futile effort to get to her, a weak smile crossing her lips because no matter what else had happened to her, she was glad that she got to see Sam one more time before she died.

The redhead fell to her side and hit the dirt unconscious, unaware of the dark, cramped space suddenly being bathed in ethereal light and the sounds of the remaining demons screeching in anguish as a force completely beyond them eradicated them from the face of the earth.

Sam shifted on the ground, managing up to his feet and pulling as hard as he could against his restraints along the wall. “Don’t.” He started, making every attempt that he could to get out and come to his lover’s aide. He watched much to his horror as the demon tugged her shorts down, seeing her mouth fly open as she screamed and fought the man’s grip on her. He winced at the cracking of her bone, his eyes watering then sheer rage settled in and the hunter yanked at his chains the closer the demon got to her partly exposed body.

He could hardly even feel the metal tearing into his flesh along his wrists as he fought with everything he had to get to her, blood trickling down his forearms and staining his tattered sleeves. “Stop--Stop!” He screamed until his voice broke from the pitch and one of the other’s slammed their rock hard fist into his stomach and he hunched forward. Sam quickly recovered from the blow, “I’ll do it! I’ll say ‘yes’.” He coughed out, “Let her go… And I’ll do it.” He repeated.

Anna Kate yelled at him pleading him not to do it but he ignored her completely, if it was all he could do then he would just to get her out. She had a family, had loads of people relying on her and he refused to be forced into watching her die. He fell back as the lead’s henchmen forced him to ‘relax’ while he grabbed a wrench off the table promising her freedom but with his own terms etched into it. “You let her go. Untouched. You’ll leave her be.” He barked his own orders and the leader raised his hand as if to finally hit him that was until Annie managed to get herself up.

The redhead rushed forward screaming and grabbing a knife, slicing off the largest’s head, falling back on her rear she smudged out an anti-possession symbol by memory in her own blood just in time to keep from getting taken over. The long haired hunter shifted on the floor suddenly as the other two demon’s grabbed at her uncertainly. He watched her chest heaving with adrenaline but the blood loss, the pain she had endured was wearing on her and he could see clearly in her blue eyes that she was fading and he wasn’t so sure she would come back to him at this point. “Annie.” He whispered her name out of comfort, reminding her that he was right there no matter what ended up happening and she looked to him with a tiny smile on her lips.

Anna Kate hit the floor once more and as if in response his angelic friend appeared before them, glowing suddenly as he caught the presences surrounding him. “Sam close your eyes.” The angel’s gruff voice echoed inside his head and he followed his instructions, turning his head away as the light illuminated from the man’s vessel brightened and engulfed the entirety of the quarters. He could hear their screams as Castiel banished them one by one until the room was cleared, not long after did he feel two fingers press to his forehead, opening his eyes just in time to see that the other had his hand along Annie’s back, his face deadly serious in his fight to keep them protected just like he always did for the Winchesters.

Panic sunk in when they arrived at the bunker in little more than a blink of an eye. Sam heard voices around him but they hardly stuck as he rushed over to a limp lifeless redhead on the floor of the entryway. “Sam let her go.” Castiel’s voice instructed then Dean’s repeated the words, feeling the tug of his brother’s hands on him, pulling him back and away from her, telling him to let Aleah fix him up.

“No!” Sam fought, shrugging the man off harshly and pulling out of his hold to keep with the girl. Aleah came over and gently touched him saying she had to fix him too. “No you don’t. It’s not going to make a difference if I’m better if I lose her first!” He shouted at her which was highly uncommon for him to react to the half angel in that manner. The brunette was shaking herself and it was obvious she wanted to help Sam more than anything else but Dean urged her to focus on the girl or they would get nothing done.

Aleah knelt down and instructed Dean to take Sam to the couch, having Castiel help her with the faintly familiar face. She touched the girl’s cheek and brushed aside her long red hair from her face, murmuring to her that she would take the pain away, apologizing for the healing process causing only more hurt temporarily. She hoped it didn’t last and even in Annie’s unconscious state she whimpered as soon as the angel’s touched her and began their work on patching her up. Sam’s ears were ringing and his side was throbbing with pain one that he didn’t recall, his wrists aching but he would take all of it and more if it meant keeping her here.

His eyes watered once more, still fighting Dean even as he ushered him back to the couch instructing him to sit down or they would get nowhere with the way he was bleeding out from his abdomen. He hadn’t even realized that in his fight through the building to find her one of the demon’s shot at him. Sam howled in pain when his older brother rolled up the hem of his shirt to get a better look at it. “Dean. Please.” He begged the short haired man bent down beside him, gripping his wrist to keep him from further inspecting the injury. “I don’t care…” He murmured, his jaw flexing and unflexing as tears slipped past his lashes and soaked his cheeks. None of it mattered, if she was going he wanted nothing more than to follow after her.

Sam’s head lulled at he let himself quietly cry, laying back against the arm of the sofa and his hazel eyes flickered over to Annie on the floor. He extended his arm and his hand just barely managed to reach her’s that was stretched out on the ground beside him. His fingers brushed hers and while she didn’t react or respond to the touch but it eased his mind hoping she knew he was still sitting there with her. He winced as Dean had shed his top layer, forcing his balled up shirt against his wound in a faint attempt to slow the blood loss until Aleah and Cas were free to fix him up the easy way.

\---

He didn't know how long he blacked out for but he recalled Aleah hunched over him, promising that Annie was in the other room with Dean watching over her and making her comfortable while she and Cas worked on him. He asked again and again about her, his mind weak from the blood loss and pain and he could hardly imagine what his lover went through alone. They worked on him and fixed him up and when he was able to stand on his own again he started back to the other room until the half angel grabbed his arm.

"Sam." Aleah started and he closed his eyes trying not to get irate with her for keeping him longer. He asked what it was in a harsher tone than he meant to, turning and seeing the woman's eyes water in sympathy for everything she felt and saw through both hunters. "It was really bad... She-she was there for weeks. The things they put her through-- Castiel tried to make her forget some of it but we didn't want to do all that in one sitting. It's risky." She muttered apologetically and Sam gave no acknowledgement, his jaw going tight and she knew he was blaming himself for not realizing sooner that she was truly missing not just busy on her hunt.

Sam spun on his heel and started off to his room where Annie was lying tucked in bed neatly. Aleah had left out some of her own clothes for when the woman woke so she could change if she wanted but for now she was stripped down to her underwear and hidden beneath the comforter for warmth. He pulled up a chair from his desk leaving it close the the edge of the bed and heavily dropping down into the seat. He watched her sleep for a while, a good long while, pleased to see her chest steadily rising and falling though the flushed tone to her cheeks told him she was battling a fever none the less likely left over from the events but nothing she couldn't fight on her own accord.

He shifted once he worked up the courage, reaching out and fixing her hair, letting his knuckles brush over her cheek and jaw to her neck, his thumb ghosted over her bottom lip and he wanted nothing more than to watch them move again as she spoke to him in her quick voice and southern drawl. It felt like ages since he heard her and even longer since he saw her and it had been because he let it go that long without looking for her.

"I'm so sorry Annie." The tall hunter whispered down to her, his hand rising and moving over to her own, taking her fingers in his and his large hand engulfed and protected his smaller one. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I'm sorry that I left you alone."

The first thing Anna Kate became aware of as she slowly climbed her way up out of the fog of unconsciousness was that the air smelled different. Even before she could force her eyes open she took a deep breath, and it no longer smelled of dirt and damp and blood. Instead the scent of fresh linens, old books and most importantly the clean, cool scent she associated with Sam because of the soap he liked to use filled her senses and made her heart flutter.

A sharp ache jolted her into further awareness, radiating out from her left arm and side and she groaned softly as she opened her blue eyes. Everything hurt, but not to the same extent as the last time she was awake, however long ago that was she didn't know. She looked around and recognized the clothing hanging in the open closet, smiled softly at the floor to ceiling bookshelves covering most of the walls in the small room and finally her heart leapt in her chest when she saw who was seated next to the bed.

Sam was slumped back in the chair that had been drug over from his desk, arms crossed over his chest and his head lolling to one side as he slept. Anna Kate's eyes watered as she dared to believe that somehow, some way they had gotten out of that mine shaft alive and were safe and sound, if not quite whole judging by her own pain and the bandages she could see wrapped around his wrists.

She turned her head into the pillow, breathing Sam's scent in deeply and feeling like her heart was going to burst. Either they had made it out by some miracle, or they were dead but even that didn't bother her much because they were still together. Anna Kate reached out with her good arm and weakly brushed her fingers against Sam's thigh, swallowing hard trying to get her parched, sore throat to utter any sound.

"Sam..." She croaked, her voice wispy but it was enough to rouse him. The long-haired hunter groaned and came awake almost immediately, his hazel eyes brightening when he saw that she was awake and he eagerly leaned forward in his seat, gently taking her hand in his and scooting closer in the wheeled chair till his knees where pressed against the side of the mattress and he was hovering over her frame.

He spoke her name softly and she smiled up at him, just hearing his voice was enough to make tears of relief slip down her temples into her fiery hair. "You're all right." She murmured gratefully, blue orbs tracking over his every feature and her heart broke at the worry and guilt she found in his eyes. "How did... Where are we? Are we dead?" She asked, knowing by the pain she felt that that wasn't likely the case but mostly she just wanted to see him smile a bit.

Sam heard someone utter his name and he shifted, his arms unfolding themselves as he came to full consciousness. His eyes went wide when he saw her smiling lightly and just coming to herself. “Annie.” He whispered, moving over to the very edge of the bed, taking her hand softly hanging over her and giving her a weak little smile. He nodded at her first statement that they were alright and that was more or less true for the time being, as alright as Cas and Aleah could make them anyways. Then her question came, one that he wasn’t all too surprised to hear because he might have thought the same thing in her place.

His smile broadened if only by a little, shaking his head this time. “Not this time.” He chuckled, giving her fingers a little squeeze. “We’re at the bunker. Safest place there is. Castiel knew where we were… He helped me find you and I guess… thankfully he thought it was a good idea to follow or at least keep tabs on me while I went to get you.” He explained in a quiet tone as if it were secret but really it was merely that he wanted the time with her without interruption from the others checking in now and again. “He pulled us both out and brought us here and fixed us up as best they could. He and Aleah.”

The hunter’s gaze fell for a moment and she asked him if he was hurt. “Yea but… That’s not it. I need you to listen just for a second okay?” He started again, seeing in her eyes the concern they housed at his serious tone when he looked up at her once more. The redhead nodded slightly, her eyes tearing up. “I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry that I didn’t call sooner, that I didn’t realize you were in trouble when I should have known. This line of work I… I should have just guessed that. I kept telling myself you were okay that you would call me if you needed me and that was so stupid on my part. I’m sorry that you got hurt, that I sat back and watched you get hurt.” He muttered with another shake of his head.

Sam’s own eyes welled and he tugged her hand up to press his lips to her knuckles hooked around his. She told him that he didn’t need to be that it wasn’t his fault that he had every right to think all those things and she would never be angry for a slow rescue. “No.” He stated simply, “You don’t… You don’t get it. I can’t be slow with these things… I can’t… I can’t do it again.” He stammered, remembering when he came home to Jess without a single thought that leaving her might have put her in danger. Simply knowing a Winchester upped your chances of dying or being tortured for information like they had done with Annie.

“I can’t watch you die or get hurt. It doesn’t work for me.” He murmured, running his free hand up and down her forearm in a comforting manner. She started to sit up asking him what he was saying exactly and he met her gaze. His eyes watered with fresh tears and he choked on his words a bit, “That I’m afraid to lose you. That it would kill me to know I didn’t do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“Annie I love you… so much and that makes it worse because everything goes wrong then.” He confessed, staring down at her. “I know you don’t need much protecting and you understand the job and the risks and all of that but I’m still going to try and watch over you. We’re a team right?” He encouraged, hardly recognizing the first words he spoke but they flowed so naturally.

 

Anna Kate's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, hanging on his every word and taking a deep, shuddering breath when her fear that he was gearing up to cut her lose out of some misguided sense of chivalry gave way to the overwhelming joy she felt hearing him say those three little words. It cut her deep knowing that he was so convinced that him loving her was a bad thing, but if he was willing to do what it took to stay together then she was more than happy to work to show him that his love was a gift, not a curse.

"Of course we are Sug. Always. And don't you dare talk to me like your love is poison, you got that? It's not. I couldn't ask for a better man than you, Sam Winchester." Anna Kate murmured, leaning up as best as she could and pushing her hand out from under his to cup his face. "I love you. With all my heart." She whispered, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Sam blinked back the moisture collecting in his own eyes, mirroring her gesture and gently gripping her head, tipping her face up and kissing her gently. Anna Kate's eyes slipped closed and she deepened the contact, clinging to her lover and trying to stop her tears but they still slipped past her dark lashes, wetting Sam's cheeks as they kissed.

They broke apart and shared a shaky breath, Sam helped her ease back onto the mattress and brushed her hair back from her face. She squeezed his fingers when he took her hand again, sighing and looking around their surroundings again.

"So... This is your place, isn't it? The mysterious bunker." She commented, coughing a bit from the dryness of her throat and Sam quickly offered her a drink of water from the the bottles that had been left on his night table for them. He responded in the affirmative, glancing around his room and commenting that he wished his first time bringing her home was under better circumstance.

Anna Kate sipped the water, chuckling at his comment and shrugging her good shoulder slightly as she laid back. "It's all right. It's just how I pictured it, all the books... The plaid." She winked and grinned at the long-haired hunter, happy to hear him chuckle and see some of the guilt leave his eyes.

A soft knock at the door caught both hunters' attention and a lovely brunette woman poked her head in the room. Anna Kate recognized her as Aleah, the half-angel she and her family had helped fight to protect when she and Sam performed the ritual to reopen Heaven. She seemed pleased that Anna Kate was awake, coming inside and gently gripping Sam's shoulder, asking how her patients were feeling.

"We're all right... Thanks to you I'm guessin'?" The redhead asked, trying to sit up to greet her but crying out in pain and not resisting when Sam gently put his hand on her, encouraging her not to stir too much yet.

Sam laughed at her comment on the décor around his room, books and plaid, bare walls none the less. “Guess you figured out this was my bed huh?” He smiled as she took sips of the water he gave over to her. “What can I say? Flannel’s easy.” He shrugged, his hand lingering over her leg while she lay back until they both heard a knock on the door behind him.

Aleah smiled as she entered the space, resting her hand delicately over her brother-in-law’s shoulder and grinning at them both as she questioned their status. Annie answered first, sitting up and wincing in pain until Sam’s hand shot out and stopped her, “Easy. You’re just patched up. You’ll still be sore, like before when Cas first helped you remember?” He reminded her and she smiled at him though it was obvious she wanted to argue like she had before. He arched a brow and she eased back against the stack of pillows.

The brunette nodded her confirmation, “Thanks aren’t needed. You and your family did a lot for me. I couldn’t sit back and watch my rescuers in pain.” She smiled, squeezing Sam’s shoulder lightly and extending her right hand to Anna Kate when Sam introduced them both. She very gently shook the woman’s hand, careful not to stir any injuries. “I don’t wanna bug you guys so I won’t stay long but Cas wants me to look over your side again in a while. Maybe after we get you something to eat.” She suggested and Sam gave her a nod, seeming far more relaxed than he was before which pleased her further.

“Dean’s gonna make a run to the store tomorrow; we’re low on a lot of things but I can make you a really good sandwich. Maybe some Mac and cheese?” The half angel shrugged, trying to think of what else they had to offer. Annie hummed her approval saying she was starving but Aleah already knew that. “Well lucky for you I’ve got plenty of snacks to hold you over. Sam did you want something too?” She asked him and he nodded about to open his mouth when another voice at the door caught his attention.

“Mommy.” Mari whispered, her face peeking around the corner and into the room where the adults were. Dean and Castiel kept her entertained for the most part when she came home from school but she had been itching to see her Uncle Sam all day when she knew he was meant to be home. Aleah walked over to the door and bent, taking her daughters hands after excusing herself, telling the younger angel that she needed to let Sam rest and he could play with her later but he had company now. Her eyes started to well, looking heartbroken as she glanced at the floor but still the three year old nodded her understanding.

Sam smiled as he watched them, pulling away from Anna Kate for a second so he could walk over to his bedroom door, making Mari’s face light up to see him up close. It hadn’t been long but she knew he was hurting and when he was home she could hardly keep to herself. She wriggled and looked as if she was resisting the urge to shoot up into his arms, dancing in the doorway as she greeted him but Aleah kept her arm out. “I’m alright, Al.” He assured her, gently brushing her arm and Mari took off the couple feet around her to get to him, crashing into his legs and squeezing him.

The hunter laughed whole heartedly and bent with a little grunt of effort, scooping her up despite Aleah’s protests not to undo the work she put into fixing him up. “Hi, Munchkin.” He greeted, letting her fall into his chest and throw her arms around his neck, her bright blue eyes falling closed as she relaxed in his grasp.

Mari shifted to sit up and look at him, putting her hands on either side of his face and staring straight at him, sensing his owies but she smiled because she could feel the positive energy in the room. She leaned forward and kissed his nose, smashing his cheeks with her tiny hands, “All better?” She prompted and he nodded his head at her, promising that he was. He watched her eyes flicker over to his bed and go wide when she spotted the redhead over his shoulder, pushing him and prompting him to turn so she could see better. She cooed at the gorgeous woman lying out, “Uncle Sammy somebody stoled your bed.” She whispered as if he didn’t even realize.

Sam laughed and heard Annie doing the same just beside him, “Mari this is my girlfriend Anna Kate. She’s special to me.” He answered when she asked in reference to her father and her mother.

“Mommy and I need girls to play with.” Mari informed her in an exaggerated fashion, nodding her head and pointing to her mother for emphasis. “Do you like dolls? Sammy does. We play aaallll the time. I wish I had a dolly that had fire hair like you.” She continued, claiming she didn’t have one with red hair in a disappointed tone. “If you don’t like dolls we can play stuffed animals or color. Uncle Sammy can I play in here?” She asked him, wiggling in his arms.

“No kiddo. Anna Kate needs to rest a bit okay?” Sam told her a gentle tone, kissing her hair when her face fell at being told no. He hugged her gently but over his shoulder Annie called that maybe she would be up for coloring since that was a less energetic activity. “You don’t have t—“ He started, cut off by Mari’s voice again who happily informed Annie that she talked ‘funny’ in case she didn’t know.

Aleah sighed and reached for her daughter, “That’s enough. Mari why don’t you come help me get snacks going okay?” She suggested, trying to urge her daughter out.

Sam and Anna Kate watched Aleah shepherd the reluctant young girl out of the room. The redhead smiled warmly after them, turning to face her lover again and squeezing his hand gently. "You've got a beautiful family Sug." She whispered, fighting against the weight of fatigue trying to force her back into a state of unconsciousness. Sam concurred with her, running his thumb over the back of her hand and prompting her to get some rest.

"No, I don't wanna... Sleep again." Anna Kate pleaded, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. Not long ago she'd been trapped, hurt and alone, thinking she'd never see Sam again and now that they were together once more she didn't want to lose a single moment to something as frivolous as sleep. Sam smiled at her sympathetically, leaning down to kiss her softly and murmuring an assurance that he wasn't going anywhere, that it was safe for her to rest.

Anna Kate was reminded of his promise to little Janie, that he would stay at her side as long as she needed him to and it soothed her knowing that when he spoke such words he meant them. She grinned and reached up to card her fingers through his long dark hair, her voice no more than a thin whisper when she spoke again, "Tell Mari I'll color with her when I wake up?" She asked, sighing happily when he nodded and agreed to pass along the message.

Anna Kate wasn't sure how long she was asleep for, but when she woke again Sam was standing by his desk, speaking on the phone with someone. Her delicate brow furrowed with curiosity and then she heard Sam say "Mrs. Addams" and she realized who it was he was conversing with. A wide grin crossed her face, grateful that he had taken the initiative to contact her family and let them know she was all right.

The hunter ended his call after assuring her mother several times in a row that Anna Kate was going to be just fine, she just needed a few more healing sessions with their infamous angel and she'd be fit to travel home, promising to bring her back personally with a little laugh. He set his cell down on the desk and then noticed that she was awake, immediately apologizing for not noting it sooner and offering to call her mother back if she wanted to say hello.

Anna Kate slowly shook her head, patting the bed beside her gesturing for him to come back within her reach. Sam came and sat down, careful not to jar her and taking her hand to give her fingers a gentle kiss. "I'll call her when I feel a little stronger, she can always tell when I've got a hitch in my getalong and it puts her in such a bad state." She responded with a crooked grin, groaning a bit at the effort it took her to haul herself up in a sitting position.

Sam chided her for getting up but she hushed him, looking down at her bare front except her bra and inspecting the square of gauze taped to her rib cage, a tsking noise escaping her throat. "Damn screwworms taking a chunk outta me like that." She mused, her blue eyes getting misty despite her best efforts to maintain a nonchalant air about all the pain she'd endured over the better part of the last month. Her ribs and collarbones were starkly pronounced and while most of her lesser wounds had been healed thanks to Cas and Aleah she still bore many marks from her tribulations.

Sam gently ran his hands over her malnourished frame, starting to apologize again for letting her be held captive for so long and she cupped his face with her good hand, repeating his name a handful of times until he finally stopped. "Baby, you couldn't have known. None of this is your fault, y'hear? It's just the life, the job. This... This is just pain. Pain I can handle." She stated simply, shaking her head and craning her head down to catch his downcast gaze, "What I couldn't handle is losing you, Sam." She added, leaning in to press her lips to his, kissing him tenderly.

 

Sam tucked his phone away seeing that Anna Kate was actually awake once more, gesturing for him to come and join her on the bed. He smiled slightly and eased himself down onto his mattress not wanting to stir her too much in her place. He laced their fingers and kissed the back of hers, “Whoa. Easy… Don’t get up too fast.” He muttered gently, instinctively sticking his hand out to push her back but she brushed him off and looked over the bandaged injuries along her frame.

He didn’t miss the way that her eyes welled as she spoke. She was thin to begin with but healthy, unlike now after weeks of being mostly starved by those demonic bastards that Sam was pleased to say Cas had cast out. He ran his fingers over her abdomen and to her hip, guilt sinking in once more as he got a better look at her. “I’m sorry about everything, Annie. I should’ve been there for you… You shouldn’t have been there that long, I—“ He stammered out an apology until her hand gripped his face gently, ducking her head and saying his name lightly as she forced him into meeting her gaze.

The tall hunter glanced at her when she promised none of it was on his head and she hardly seemed to blame him, merely pleased that she still felt anything for that matter. He understood what she was meaning, grinning softly at her final statement about not being able to lose him. He leaned forward and returning her sweet kiss, deepening it a little to show his affections, his hand reaching up to cup her face instead and keep her there. He smiled as they pulled apart though his brow was furrowed in an almost painfully worried expression, one he couldn’t fight no matter how hard he tried to he wanted her better completely or the crinkle in his brow might never fade.

He rested his forehead against hers, simply holding her there like he needed her in his space, touching and seeing her there and for the most part whole. His thumb ran beneath her eye just along the apple of her cheek, seeing the color returning by the hour. “Aleah left you a change of clothes to borrow. She said you could pick through her closet if you wanted but uhh… she found the colors that ‘suited’ you and all of that, laid out a couple of outfits if you felt up for dressing.” He muttered, refusing to pull away. His eyes moistened once more and she asked him what was wrong but he shook his head, “Nothing… Nothing I just… I understand a lot more now.” He answered and she seemed a little confused by his meaning but he knew his thoughts running to the fight Dean put up for Aleah every damn day of his life to keep her safe and it was much harder given who she was, the blood in her veins but you couldn’t help who you loved and he supposed the same went for Annie and himself.

Annie moved her head and gently ran her hand up his chest, her fingers curling into his shirt when she noticed he was simply staring at her, muttering his name to gain his attention. “I love you.” He murmured once more and she smiled, repeating it back to him before he kissed her again. Sam snapped out of it after another moment or so, resorting back to his talk of if she wanted to get up and moving or at least try to. He shifted off his bed and still feeling a little twinge of pain in his side from the new tissue that had formed on Castiel’s accord rather than his own body’s process.

The redhead ask if he was okay and he nodded, offering his hand as he paid little to no mind to the physical that he felt and instead focusing on Annie only. He helped her sit up further, keeping her steady as he grabbed the v-neck sweater that Aleah had brought out for the woman to borrow and while Aleah was small Annie was smaller, practically swimming in the top. She ran her hand over her wounded side and started to reach for the shirt but her pain made her body refuse to extend in that manner so he unfolded it himself and helped roll it over her head and ease it along her frame.

Annie struggled to her feet while he grabbed the yoga pants that had been offered to her, pleased that Aleah had brought things that wouldn’t put a strain on his lover’s injuries again. The redhead giggled when Sam hunched in front of her, “I don’t want you falling over so just take my shoulders okay? One leg at a time.” He smiled, assisting her into her bottoms and feeling her clutching to his broad shoulders more than she probably thought she needed him previously.

She thanked him and the long haired hunter adjusted the band around her hips that slipped off a little but the sweater was long enough to cover her waist when he tugged it down completely. He shook his head at her words of appreciation, “Someone has to take care of you because I’m fairly sure that you won’t do much of it yourself anyhow. It’s what I’m here for, Annie.” He smiled once more, offering his large hand for her to take and she did, letting him help her ease back onto the mattress once more when she said she needed to sit again. He knelt down and ran his hand over her leg, asking if she was holding up and she nodded but he could see in her eyes that even those motions alone were enough to cause her pain.

“Oh you’re dressed. Good.” Aleah chimed in from the doorway, this time carrying in trays of food with a smile on her face, happy to see her patients holding up alright. “Sorry I’m intruding again but you were asleep when I came by before so… fresh sandwiches. I need you to eat a little something and take these for the pain until you’re nourished and healthy enough for Castiel to be comfortable with finishing the job.” She took to her role as nurse for both parties, moving over to Sam’s desk and setting up the food she had brought in, seeing the grin on the man’s face and she could have sworn he was trying not to laugh at her behavior as caretaker. “This used to be my job remember? Or it almost was. You need to eat too, Sammy. Don’t make me sit here with you two while you do.”

Sam chuckled and she smiled at him, looking to Annie for a moment and sighing lightly. “Mari’s been asking for you, both of you actually so maybe when you’re up and moving a little easier I can let her in for a while? She’s very aware of the fact that you’re both not 100% so she’s itching to play nurse too.” The brunette laughed.

\---

It took another healing session or two for Aleah to feel like both were okay on their own and yet she still checked on them. Sam was pleased to see that his lover was finally starting to put on a little more weight, looking healthy again and when she was standing in his bathroom he joined her, lingering in the open doorway and watching her brush her teeth in little more than her bra and panties. She smiled at him sweetly when she caught his gaze in the reflection and he returned it.

Annie asked him around her toothbrush what he was staring at her for and he shrugged, "Usual reason. It's just really good to see you up and around again." The hunter answered softly, waiting for her to wipe the toothpaste from her lips and she turned to look at him, taking his hand and pulling him closer and while she had been better for awhile now he still was gentle with the placement of his hands. She guided them to her hips, placing them tighter than he might himself, encouraging him to grip her and pin her close to his larger frame.

Annie's hands raked up through his long hair when he bent to her level and much to his surprise they simply held onto one another for a moment or two before finally giving in to temptation, their lips sealing together in a slow sweet kiss. "I almost... Don't wanna take you home." He muttered between kisses, giving her a little sideways grin.

 

Anna Kate hummed into his kiss, smiling up at him and giggling in response to his comment. "Well we don't have to leave right this minute, do we?" She murmured, draping her arms around his neck and resuming their deep, sweet kiss. It only took a second or two for the contact to boil over from affectionate to something more heated, and the redhead mewled as Sam wrapped his arms around her and easily picked her up, carrying her back over to his bed.

The hunter laid her down on the mattress and settled atop her, careful not to rest any weight on her slender form. His breath was ragged and his pupils blown wide with want but despite how obvious his want for her was he hesitated, asking her in a rough whisper if she was all right to go any further and Anna Kate smiled up at him, grateful for his concern for her but also wishing he'd put a bit of it aside when she needed him so badly.

"Yes, god yes. Please baby, I need you so much..." Anna Kate pleaded softly, sliding her hands up his chest and neck to cup his face, tugging his head down closer to hers so she could kiss him desperately. He finally kissed her back in earnest, still keeping most of his weight off her but canting his hips to hers and running one hand up and down her willowy frame.

She could feel his arousal pressing into her center, rocking her hips up against him and moaning at the sensation of him stimulating her clit through her thin panties. Sam growled and ground down against her harder, taking control of the pace from her and she was happy to surrender to his lead. She had spent far too long believing she would never see Sam again, never have him like this again, and now that they were both finally well enough it felt like coming home to be touched by him this way once more. Nothing made her feel more secure and yet vulnerable, relaxed and yet alive.

Anna Kate was improving but she was still underweight, and she shrank a bit from his touch self-consciously when his fingers ran over her pronounced rib cage and hip bones, fearing that he might find her less appealing looking so gaunt. Sam searched her face and asked gently if he was hurting her, and the redhead quickly shook her head.

"No, not at all Sug. It's just..." She bit her lower lip, unaccustomed to feeling uncomfortable in her own skin but after everything she'd gone through her typical confidence and bravado had been somewhat stifled. Sam watched her look down over her figure, his thumb idly sweeping back and forth over her hip and put his own conclusion together based on her body language.

Sam reached up and gripped her face, making her look at him and he told her how beautiful he thought she was, how lucky he felt to be able to touch her, to kiss her again. Anna Kate's eyes watered and she smiled, craning her head up to kiss him with more enthusiasm, her worries brushed aside by his reassurance.

The long-haired hunter kissed her hard and deep, breaking the contact and getting that familiar hungry gleam in his lust darkened eyes that she had missed for so long. He slid his large hand back down her body, slipping his fingers beneath her panties and stroking her center with his calloused digits. His gaze never left hers as he dipped two long fingers into her core, hitting the sweet spot inside her and drawing her slickness up to swirl around her clit making her moan and writhe beneath him.

Anna Kate's lips parted in a breathy moan and she clung to his shoulders as he worked her, her hips bucking up on his hand almost involuntarily. Her body had been put through so much strain and harsh treatment, that now when offered positive attention it responded tenfold, her pleasure coiling tight light a spring deep in her belly threatening to snap any moment.

"Oh god Sam, please... More..." She pleaded, craving his body on the same level that she had craved food and water when it was denied her.

Sam cupped Annie’s face in his hands making her meet his hazel gaze so she could catch every word and hear and see the depth to them. “You’re beautiful. Every part of you. No matter what, Annie. I’m the luckiest guy around, getting to have you, to touch you and kiss you..” He muttered softly, caressing her cheek and leaning down to meet her lips in a slow deep kiss. She seemed to relax and in turn so did he, gripping her face as he ravished her mouth.

His hands slipped, tracing down along her slim hips, one tracked further south and down beneath her panties, dipping his long digits inside her body. He stroked her walls, watching her eyes darken under his touch and her lips part in a quiet moan beneath him. His fingers swirled her slickness up over her clit in tight circles to drive her closer to that edge regardless of his throbbing hardness concealed in his own jeans. He focused on her face, pocketed away every hitched breath and promised himself to enjoy every inch of her, every second he got like it might be their last because in their line of work it very well could be.

Her back arched slightly, her hips rolling up into his hand as she pleaded for more from him and for the first time he could hardly stand holding back to work her over. He wanted her, to conceal and confirm their affections and love for one another like they hadn’t yet done so he caved much easier than he might have before. He hunched and pressed his lips to hers, his hand shifting and tugging her panties down and she lifted her hips whimpering at the loss of contact inside her body at all but seeming rather eager to get more of him.

Anna Kate laid back and waited for him to climb up and shed his clothes, yanking his bottoms down and revealing himself to her. He crawled back over her frame, guiding her legs around his hips and grinding against her bare sex, groaning at the light stimulation alone as he remembered her body. The hunter wrapped himself around her, keeping a hold of her waist in return as he hunched to press his lips along her throat up to the sensitive spot beneath her ear, murmuring sweet nothings against her bare skin until she mewled and begged for him once more.

He felt her hand between their frames, guiding his thick length to her body and he didn’t resist because he couldn’t resist. Sam pushed his hips forward and joined their bodies like she wanted, canting his hips into hers and taking her slow to work them both up to the point of shattering together. She gasped at his entry, her eyes still watering when he pulled up to look at her, guiding her hips to arch them just perfectly so he could hit her sweet spot deep inside her body. She moaned through her heavy breathing, muttering his name time and time again when he took her just right.

Anna Kate clung to him, her nails lightly digging into his scarred up skin as she followed his motions. She craned her head up to meet his lips and he let her, kissing her sweetly as they moved in time with one another. He broke apart for a breath, growling as he started to lose his control and take her harder and faster, cursing under his breath as she clenched tight around him and fell over the edge, taking him with her and milking him dry as he came deep inside her body. He panted heavily, riding out their shared peaks and giving her a wicked grin that evoked a pleased giggle from her.

 

Anna Kate playfully kissed the tip of Sam's nose, giggling airily as she floated down from her high, her body slackening beneath him. The hunter slipped out of her body and came to rest on his side next to her, reaching his long arm over her to the opposite bed table and grabbing a couple tissues for her to clean up with. The redhead discarded the used tissue and cuddled into Sam's frame, breathing in his scent deeply and savoring the new feeling of being entwined with her lover skin to skin in his bed. They had been sleeping wrapped together every night since they arrived but this was different, and she had craved this intimacy with him as much as the act preceding it.

"I like your bed..." Anna Kate commented, earning a chuckled from her lover and he commented dryly that he knew it wasn't exactly the most comfortable mattress in the world. She tipped her head back to meet his gaze and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I like it 'cuz it's yours." She responded, kissing him softly. Sam held her close, running his hand over her back and when they broke apart again he asked her if she was ready to see her family again.

"Yeah... It'll be good to be home after so long. See Mama, Daddy, Janie... Everyone. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance, but now I do. Thanks to you." She murmured, tracing her fingernail from the end of his chin down his throat and over to the protection symbol on his chest. "I s'pose I'll be needing a new anti-possession tattoo. Always thought the first one was a bit too garish anyway." She teased, kissing her lover again to dissuade him from any potential apologies that he didn't need to make.

Sam's chuckle in response was muffled by her lips and after a moment he deepened the contact, his hand sweeping through her flaming tresses down her back to grip her bottom and pull her flush against him. Anna Kate shivered with want, her body still sensitive and craving the pleasure it knew he could provide. He started to turn their bodies to cover her again but a soft yet insistent knock at his door made both of them jump.

Mari's small voice came through the door, requesting that she be let in so she could play with them "for a spell" before Anna Kate had to go home. The young nephilim had adopted some of the redhead's mannerisms much to the amusement of Sam, Anna Kate and Aleah. Dean seemed a little put off by it, perhaps fearing that his daughter would turn into another Garth before his eyes but that only tended to make the other adults laugh harder when Mari busted out a "y'all" or a "what the Sam Hill?"

Anna Kate giggled at the interruption, still very much wanting to partake in her lover but also wanting to treat Sam's niece kindly. The girl was one of the sweetest she'd ever met and besides after how good Sam was with Janie it was only right in her mind that she show the small brunette every care. Sam was obviously divided in if he should immediately respond to Mari or not and she playfully thumped his chest, calling out to the littler girl herself.

"All right sugarpie, hang on a hot minute! We're comin'!" She told the girl scrambling to find her borrowed clothes that still hung far too loose off her frame but would have to do until she got back home. Though when she thought about it her own clothes would still be big on her for a while longer anyway.

Sam rolled atop Annie just in time to hear a knock on his door, knowing for the lightness of it that was Mari’s tiny fist hitting the door. “Uncle Sammy! Can I play with y’all for a spell?!” The voice came through the door muffled by it just barely. He chuckled quietly, debating on if he should respond or make her wait until he was through with his lover or not. He glanced from the closed off entrance to Anna Kate and rubbed at his chest where she whacked him.

She pushed at him so he could roll off and he groaned, displeased with her responding to his niece but letting her up none the less. He liked that Mari had taken to Annie so easily and that she wanted to spend so much time with the woman while she was around. The brunette yelled through the door that she wanted to ‘take a load off’ because her ‘dogs were getting’ mighty tired’, telling them to hurry up and Sam bellowed with laughter, something he didn’t often do but the fact that Mari was trying to talk just how Annie did.

The hunter brushed a large hand through his hair and sat up completely, getting to his feet and walking comfortably bare to get to his dresser, seeing Annie eye him with a little groan. “I was willing. You made the call.” He teased, arching his brow and gently swatting at her rear as he passed, rifling through his top drawer for a pair of clean briefs. He pulled them on and then grabbed his jeans from before, tugging those up his hips along with the neutral toned plaid shirt he had been wearing.

Once dressed Annie tugged open the door and Mari jumped a little at the sudden appearance, spilling into a fit of giggles. “Howdy!” She squeaked, coming inside Sam’s room whether they invited her or not. The little girl tried to get past Sam but he bent and grabbed her with one strong arm, hauling her up and making her scream and kick her legs as he instructed the redhead to tickle his niece and she did. “Ahh!! Down! Put me doooown.” She giggled, wriggling in his grasp and he held her upside down.

“Huh. That’s not right.” Sam chuckled, only teasing her as he dragged his fingers over her little feet, keeping her pinned against his large frame until she pleaded with him to be let go again. He winked at Annie who laughed in turn and he spun the girl back to being right side up. “There you are, Mari. Thought we lost you.” He teased with mock relief, handing her over to Anna Kate when the girl made the request.

Mari laughed, letting Annie brush her long hair out of her pretty face. “Anna, will you come play in the living room with me? We can watch a movie and play with my stuffed animals again… Daddy got me a new coloring book yesterday. It’s super heroes this time.” She rattled on, sticking her fist in the air and making a ‘woosh’ sound as if she was flying. “We could play heroes! Daddy’s at work so Uncle Sammy can be Batman.”

Sam laughed, adjusting the button up he wore on his frame and smiling softly at Mari. “Annie’s gotta go soon, Munchkin so we can’t play too long. I have to take her home so she can be back in time for dinner with her own family.” The hunter muttered gently and Mari nodded in completely understanding.

“Is Janie going to be there?” Mari questioned, playing with the ends of Anna Kate’s red locks that she admired so much. She had been told a story or two about Janie, the woman’s niece and she was intrigued knowing there were others around her age, that the world wasn’t filled with only grownups like it might be in the bunker. Annie nodded and said she would be, “Can I see her?” She prompted in a gentle whisper wanting to tag along. “You should bring your family home.”

“Mari her family is home. The bunker is your home.” Sam explained and the girl looked at him in wonder, asking about where Annie lived. “On a big farm, remember?” He stated, looking at his lover when she started to suggest that Mari could very well come to visit them one of these days. Sam wasn’t so sure, shaking his head to avoid getting the girl’s hopes up when she asked if she could come with them this time. He sighed, “No kiddo, I’m sorry but your mommy needs company. She needs her Bug.”

 

Anna Kate was a little surprised by how disappointed she was at leaving the bunker, it was a fascinating place in and of itself full of more lore than any one person could ever learn, but most of all she had grown fairly close to Sam's small family in the short time she had spent with them, especially with little Mari. That afternoon she and her lover headed out in his car to take her back home, the redhead even got a little misty-eyed seeing Mari cry when she hugged her goodbye for the final time. She promised to come visit again, and she knew she had Sam's older brother's approval to come by, winning her way into his heart through his stomach with her famous apple-cinnamon turnovers.

The pair of hunters set off, leaving a little later than planned so the big family supper to welcome her home was already well underway by the time Sam's car pulled into the small gravel lot beside the farmhouse. The green lawn was all decorated with hanging paper lanterns strung from the house and trees, and a big bonfire was going in the pit where several of her relatives were already gathered to toast marshmallows after the big barbecue dinner that still going in the outdoor kitchen. 

It looked as though nearly all her siblings, uncles and aunts, cousins and all their families had turned out to see her back, but honestly it didn't surprise her in the least with how close all of them were. Sam however seemed completely taken aback, she had tried to warn him that there was going to be a veritable army of people gathered to greet them, but she supposed no word of warning she could give would truly prepare him coming from such a tiny family himself.

Everyone, and that meant elders and toddlers and everything in between, wanted to hug and kiss and holler with Anna Kate, and her would-be protector. Sam took the attention remarkably well, picking up Janie right from the start and giving her extra attention because he knew the girl wanted it and she provided at least a bit of a buffer for him with the dozens of people wanting to thank and congratulate him personally on helping their dear Anna Katherine. He gave up on trying to sway them from referring to him as her rescuer after the first wave, simply accepting their need to praise him and celebrate the fact that the redhead was back and whole.

Katherine of course hardly let Anna Kate out of her sight for almost the whole evening, insisting that her daughter take plate after plate of food trying to get her 'filled out' again. After most everyone had had the chance to personally greet both of them things calmed down a bit, many of the younger relatives played lawn games and helped the even younger ones light up sparklers and keep them occupied while adults broke off into smaller groups to converse over apple pie moonshine long into the night.

Sam and Anna Kate were propped up in comfortable lawn chairs with Katherine and a few others, talking and laughing though not too boisterously on account of Janie sleeping soundly against Sam's broad chest. Eventually the little girl's mother came to collect her, thanking Sam for keeping an eye on Janie and carting her still slumbering body off to bed. Katherine leaned over and gently patted Sam's arm, calling his attention to the now less lit outdoor kitchen where a lone older man stood smoking a cigarette.

"I think my Joseph would like to speak with you Sammy darlin'. Don't fret now, he's a man of few words." She encouraged, giggling a bit when Sam looked to Anna Kate for some sort of unspoken confirmation that she was all right with him leaving her side.

"I'll be fine here Sug." The redhead assured him, smiling at him warmly hoping he wasn't too apprehensive about her father wanting a moment to chat with him man to man.

Sam had given up on trying to argue his point that he wasn’t a ‘hero’ or Anna Kate’s ‘rescuer’ when the first dozen or so of her family members ranted on about it and refused to let him think otherwise. He was the most pleased when Janie came running up to him with open arms, letting him scoop her up happily and carry her with him everywhere he went to greet the rest of the Addams’ clan. She seemed much better than she was the last time that he had seen her, pleased to hear that she was eating regularly again and playing with the family.

He wasn’t used to all the attention he was getting, all the praise from people and hunters to say the least. Annie laughed lightly when he would make the awkward attempt at thanking people for thanking him, accepting dish after dish that Katherine had to serve up. He didn’t mind it though, not one bit, the chaos might be different than what he was used to but he appreciated family much to the same extent that his lover did so he made himself adjust to the change in settings, simply glad to see her smiling and back home, safe and sound.

The hunter was nursing a beer with the little blonde nestled against his chest in sleep while he conversed with the others. He smiled at Janie’s mother, getting up to hand her off for bed, promising that she was no trouble to watch. He was starting to sit back in his place once more next to Annie when Katherine indicated towards the outdoor kitchen area, his gaze flickered over and followed her line of sight to see a man standing and smoking on his own away from the others. He knew who it was without her even saying first, glancing at the redhead for confirmation that he should and could go.

Annie nodded and gestured for him to depart and leave her be with her family, giving him a smile that only slightly reassured him when it came to talking to dad’s about their daughters. He figured he might be able to guess the kind of talk that the man wanted to have with him and every aspect of it likely involved his relationship with Anna Kate. Sam gave a hesitant little smile and took the rest of his beer with him in hand, grabbing another on his way to offer to her father in hopes that might butter him up should he need it.

Sam walked the few yards up to the outdoor kitchen area, hearing Annie and Katherine giggling and talking about something or other behind him. He trotted up to the building and nodded his head in greeting to the man, “Mr. Addams.” He said simply, raising his offering of the full beer to him with a crooked little grin. “Figure you might want a refill?”

 

Joseph eyed the tall hunter up and down from over the dim glow of his cigarette, plucking it from his lips and exhaling as he accepted the bottle Sam offered him with his other hand. He could see that the younger hunter looked uneasy despite trying to appear relaxed, but he was glad that Sam didn't seem to think he had nothing to worry about talking to him, at least he was that smart.

"Appreciate it." He replied, cracking the bottle open and taking a drink. The elder hunter looked out over his large extended family and friends, enjoying themselves in this place he had worked so hard to build and maintain for all of them. This was his legacy, his family meant everything to him and if there was someone new attempting to situate himself among them, he wanted to make sure he posed no threat great or small to them. His eyes lingered on Anna Kate, his razor sharp gaze softening somewhat as he considered his daughter, his redheaded wild girl who he loved so well.

"My Anna Katherine... She's been through a lot, you know. And I don't just mean what she endured this past month. She never lets it show though, no matter how bad she's hurtin' she always has a smile for the people who depend on her to be strong." Joseph commented simply. "Out of all my children, she's got the biggest heart. Sometimes I worry it hurts 'er more than helps 'er." He continued, a flicker of a gentle smile crossing his stern features that disappeared as quickly as it came when he brought his gaze back up to Sam's eyes.

"Which is why I wanna know what your intentions are concerning my Anna Katherine." Joseph said with all candor and bluntness, he had always been a plainspoken man and when it came to his family he was especially up front letting people know he'd protect his blood or those he considered like his blood to his dying breath. 

"I'm not expecting you to drop everythin' to come and mind her, but I don't like seeing my girl pinin' over someone who isn't in the deal with both feet." He continued, leveling a stony look at the man. "She might not let you see it, but she's lonesome. It's been a long time since I've seen her hang her happiness on whether a man was around or not. You best not take that lightly son." He finished, waiting to hear what the young Winchester had to say for himself.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement when Joseph thanked him for the beer, taking another swig from his own drink as he positioned himself next to the other man. He waited longer than expected for the man to finally speak up, anticipating some sort of discussion about Annie and that was confirmed when he said her full name just the way everyone referred to her here except for him. He took a step forward towards the edge of the place so he could look out over the group along with her father, worried about what he might have to say but not fearing him.

He started on about how she had a big heart, something that might be more of a curse for her than a gift. The tall hunter’s eyes swept over the crowd to where his lover was sitting in one of the lawn chairs, having scooted closer to her mother and they were both laughing at one of her brother’s exaggerated stories. His own gaze shifted back to the older man beside him, meeting his eyes when he questioned his intentions with his daughter. “I don’t take it lightly, sir.” He assured him, smiling a little as he thought about Anna Kate in general.

“I can understand your concern and while your daughter and I haven’t talked about it recently but… I have only good intentions. I think I jumped in with both feet since we ran into each other again. Now she’s my lifeline, keeping me afloat and making sure my head’s in the right place.” Sam responded in an easy tone of voice. The man’s hardened features did nothing to faze him, he knew what his intentions were with Annie. He wanted nothing more than to be with her as long as she would let him and as long as she still wanted him in her life.

“I don’t want her ever to feel lonely again. I love your daughter, sir. More than anything and maybe that’s all really fast moving but… I’ve been through a lot too, maybe none of the same things but Annie… Annie makes me forget about all of that.” The long haired hunter assured him, “I’m not going anywhere unless she asks me to and I really hope that she doesn’t. She’s amazing and as strong as she is… I’m still going to protect her until my last breath even if she thinks she doesn’t need it.”

Sam shifted and picked at the label on his beer bottle, “It’s important to me that we have your blessing no matter where this goes. I know how much family means to her and while I only have my brother and his wife and daughter… I get it.”  
Joseph listened gravely to Sam's words, not a single flicker of emotion crossing his features. Internally he was at least hesitantly satisfied with the tall hunter's response. He seemed sure of himself and his feelings for his daughter, and while he was clearly invested in showing due respect, he was neither cowed nor perturbed by him and Joseph had to admire that.

The elder hunter nodded slightly at the Winchester's words, saying nothing but extending his bottle for Sam to clink his against. It was an unspoken acceptance and the long-haired man picked up on and he responded in kind with a subtle smile.

The two men stood in comfortable silence for a several moments, Joseph looking out over his expansive family and a slight smile tugged at one corner of his stern mouth. He had worked every day of his life to build everything he and his loved ones enjoyed and he was starting to feel like perhaps Sam Winchester might be able to find a place among them.

"I know you think you get it, boy. But there is nothing on earth like having your own... I hope someday you'll find out what it feels like to hold your own son or daughter in your arms." He said in a warm tone, turning and giving the younger hunter another nod before leaving the outdoor kitchen to go stand at his wife's side.

The barbecue lasted well into the night, individual families leaving as the night wore on until only those who lived in the original farmhouse remained. Anna Kate and the other siblings got to work helping Katherine and Joseph get everything cleaned up and brought in, Sam jumping right in helping her brothers haul the extra lawn furniture that had been brought out away into the shed closest to the house.

Anna Kate came out of the house to get the last of the dishes and watched as Sam found new tasks to do without prompting, getting to work scrubbing the huge grill clean. She smiled happily and brought in the last of the dishes to her mother and cousin who were handling that task which was monumental in and of itself then hurried back outside to where Sam was working.

"Hey Sug." She called softly as she approached, brushing her hand up his back as she came to stand beside him and watched him using a considerable dose of elbow grease to the grill cleaner than it had probably been in months. "So... You and daddy have a good... Chat?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lower lip with a touch of anxiety. Her curiosity had been eating her alive since she watch her dad and Sam clink bottles.


End file.
